Vertigo
by lady-warrioress
Summary: TFA universe: Set a little after Megatron Rising: Prowls brief encounter with a new threat to Detroit leads up to a domino affect. He soon discovers silence and self decipline won't be enough to save him.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Daytime and nighttime are not the same. People will tell you that nighttime is the same as the daytime only without the light on. They say anything that goes on at night can also be done during the day. That has been proven wrong so many times. Many things that happen at night would never be attempted in broad daylight. Some of the worst sins are only attempted under the cover of darkness. Night was the best time to start things, especially terror.

It had waited until the sky had taken on a dark blue hue before setting out. If it had done so in the daytime somebody would have seen it. It did not want that. The hour wasn't exactly midnight but it couldn't wait any longer. Time was short and it needed the energy. It came down from the sky like a giant black hawk, perching on the roof of an old warehouse building, its glowing red optics focusing on the two bulky security robots below. It's dark face twisted with a look of disgust.

_Pathetic earth robots. _The thing smiled, showing off a pair of white metal teeth, two of the bicuspids longer than necessary. _Wasting all their fuel and power on the same thing every night. _The thing stood, it's red optics focused just on those two robots. _A pathetic existence. I should end their suffering. _

Without hesitation the thing jumped down from the roof and landed just behind the robots. Both sensed its presence and turned around just as a black something with a white grin pounced on them.

* * *

"Prowl! Prowl!" the youthful voice was screaming from somewhere below. "Prowl!"

The Autobot named Prowl didn't move or bother making his presence known in anyway. He didn't feel like moving, not yet. It was too early and he wasn't finished with his morning meditations.

"Come on, Prowl!" that voice shouted again. "At least move the branches so I know you're up there!"

Still the mech didn't move, though he felt annoyance creeping in. It was like this every morning and he should be used to it by now but when would he ever be? When would the voice just get the hint and leave him alone? It wasn't so hard to figure out that he didn't like being bothered so early in the morning.

"PROWL! If you don't answer me right now I'm going to chop down your tree!"

_That _brought on some kind of reaction. Prowl tipped himself over on the branch and hung upside down from it, his head the only thing that peeked out of the leaves. "You cut down this tree and _I'll_ cut off your stingers, Bumblebee," he said, casting an annoyed look down at the speaker.

Bumblebee, the little yellow mech, looked satisfied that he got a response. "So you _were_ up there," he said. "Why didn't you answer me?"

_Because I was hoping you'd take the hint for once and go away. _"Because you should know by now that I don't go anywhere until after I'm done up here," he replied.

"Oh yeah," the yellow mech said, smiling. "You have to be "still" for at least half an hour until you are ready to "move" through the day. I get it."

"Good, then why don't you come back in a half hour?"

"Cuz by then I'd be gone," Bee replied. "You wouldn't see me spending half an hour sitting in a tree and being still." he moved around, looking like he was doing some kind of jerky dance. "I gotta move."

"It might do you some good," Prowl said, frowning.

"Nah, I'll leave that kind of thing to you," Bee said, still moving jerkily around the room. "Though I have no idea _why_ you make such a big deal about it."

Prowl said nothing. He'd already tried to explain it to Bumblebee once, he wasn't going to do it again. There was just no penetrating that thick head of his. "Maybe if you stand still long enough to give it a try you might find out how relaxing it is," he said patiently.

"Relaxing?" Bee asked, punching the air. "What do I need to relax for? If I wanted to relax I could find a better way than sitting in some old tree, staring at the clouds."

Prowl already knew Bumblebees form of relaxation. Playing _Guitar Hero_ or some other video game with Sari. The ninja bot just couldn't understand how anyone considered that relaxing especially since the new console required you to stand and swing your arms around. "Could you at least do your fake kung fu somewhere else?" he asked.

"Why?" Bee asked, kicking the air. "It's not like you're using the floor for anything."

"I can't concentrate with you in here," Prowl informed him. "Now kindly leave before I _make_ you leave."

Bumblebee finally stopped. He looked back up at Prowl. "No need to get violent," he said. "If you wanted me to leave you should have just said so."

"I did," Prowl said flatly. "You didn't listen."

Bee smiled and shrugged, turning away and heading out the door. Before he closed it he stopped long enough to look over his shoulder and said. "You know, Prowl, one of these days you're going to realize that all that stillness and concentration isn't doing you any good."

Before the ninja bot could ask what he meant, the younger mech stepped out of the room. Prowl sighed, pulling his head back up into the leaves. He fixed his position and tried to relax once more. But now that Bumblebee had interrupted him he couldn't clear his mind like he wanted to. The younger mechs words kept returning and he shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

_Relax, take a few deep breaths, _he did so. _Now focus..._ He listed for a moment, his audio receptors picking up the sound of a bird that was somewhere in the branches above him. The sound helped him relax. He smiled. Maybe he'd be able to finish up after all...

No such luck. Something hard and heavy smacked into one of the walls. The sound filled the room like a gunshot. He nearly feel out of the tree in startlement at the sudden sound and shaking caused by the impact. Another explosive noise hit the wall and then another. It sounded like two giant somethings throwing each other around.

He moaned in annoyance, knowing now he wouldn't be able to get back into that relaxed state again even if he tried. Sighing in annoyance he unfolded his legs and draped them over the side of the branch. Pushing with his arms he dropping out of the tree and landed catlike on the floor.

When the noise hit the wall again he groaned and put his hand over his face. Sometimes he wondered why he even hung out with these glitches.

Standing up, he took a deep breath to brace himself for the chaos that was sure to meet him when he stepped outside, then stepped into the main room. When he did he had to duck as a giant green ball came flying toward him, the duck saved him from a bruising as the object sailed over his head and smashed into the floor of his room.

"Oops, sorry Prowl," the Autobot Bulkhead said, putting his hand on his cheek. "I'll fix that for you."

"There's no need," Prowl said, straightening and casting a forlorn glance at the ruined floor of his room. "I'll take care of it myself."

"No," Bulkhead said. "I insist on fixing it." he yanked on the cord attaching the ball to his arm. "URGH!" he groaned, straining backward.

The ball came loose and flew back. Prowl ducked again as the thing sailed over his head and back into the bigger mechs hands. Both looked back into Prowls room. A crater marked the spot where the ball at been loged. "Sorry Prowl," Bulkhead said again when the ninja gave him a look.

"Shh!" Optimus hissed, turning to the other two bots and putting a finger to his lips. "I'm trying to hear this." He was standing in front of the large TV screen over by the old couch Sari and Bumblebee had drug into the old warehouse sometime after the Autobots moved in.

"What is it?" Prowl asked as he and Bulkhead joined the other Autobot in front of the screen.

Prime turned the volume up.

The reporter on the screen stood in front of the camera making her report. "Once again Detroits machine population has fallen victim to a mysterious energy depletion."

"Energy depletion?" Prowl asked.

Prime gestured at him to be quite. The reporter turned and waved at the two security robots being lugged into a van. She walked over to the van with the camera bot following her. It zoomed in on the bots as the reporter continued. "Last night someone or _something_ jumped these two robots and stole their energy." the camera zoomed in on puncture wounds on the robots structures. To someone with an overactive imagination they could have looked like teeth marks. "As you can see; whatever it was, it punctured the power areas of the robots and sucked out all their energy." the camera returned to the woman's face as an image appeared on the screen next to her. A blurred image of something crouching on the roof of the warehouse and another just under it, this one a little clearer of the same thing lunging at the two robots. "We are not sure what this is that were are seeing but the police believe it is our suspect." the woman looked a little worried as she said. "experts have confirmed that the thing in the pictures is too big to be a human. They aren't sure what it is yet but from what they can guess it is some kind of machine."

"A machine?" Bulkhead said.

"It could be a Decepticon," Prime said, still watching the coverage. He raised a hand and rubbed his chin, thoughtfully "Though I dont' know why it would be stealing energy from earth robots."

"I bet I know," Bumblebee said suddenly

The other bots looked at him. He held up a paperback book with a glossy cover. "It's a vampire!" he explained. "That's why it's stealing energy."

Prowl gave him a look. "A robot vampire?" he asked. "There's no such thing as vampires."

"You say that now," Bumblebee said, looking excited at the thought. "But when it comes after you next and sucks out your brains you'll wish you had listened to me."

Prime walked over to the smaller mech and snatched the comic book out of his hands. "I think you've been reading too many comic books, Bumblebee," he said, looking at the cover. "It's getting to your circuits."

"Hey, I'm not making this up," Bee said, snatching the book back. "Vampires are real. They just come out at night when you can't see them until it's too late." he raised his arms and made a sinister face. "Then they sneak up behind you and sink their fangs into your neck and suck out your blood!"

"We don't even _have_ blood," the ninja bot said.

"Well it doesn't matter," Bumblebee said. "You heard what the reporter lady said. This thing sucks out energy and it's a machine. It could be an energy vampire."

Prowl shook his head. Bumblebee always had an over active imagination but this was ridiculous. "Prime is right. You've been reading too many comic books."

Bee set the comic aside. "Believe what you wish," he said. "but I'm telling ya. If those security robots start walking around like zombies you're going to wish you'd listened to me."

"No matter what it is we can't let it attack anymore robots," Prime cut in. "For all we know it might go after humans next."

"So what do you intend to do?" Bumblebee wanted to know. "Set out soeme bait and wait for it to come and get it?"

Optimus smiled. "Not a bad idea."

"Uh who's going to be the bait?"

* * *

"I can't believe they made me the bait!" Bumblebee grumbled a few hours later. He was sitting on a crate outside one of the warehouses on the seaport in plain view of anyone who might be watching. Bee looked over his shoulder toward the spot where Prime was hiding. "Hey Prime! Why can't _Prowl _be the bait?!" he called. "I mean why do I always have to?"

"Because you have bright colors and would be easier to spot from far away," Prowl said into his comlink.

"Prowl's right," Prime told him. "Now just sit tight."

"But what if the vampire bites me?" Bee asked nervously.

"Don't worry," Prime said, sounding like he was trying to hold in his laughter. "If a vampire comes after you we won't let that happen."

"I hope not," Bumblebee said, looking forward. "Because I don't have becoming a zombie in my weekend plans."

"Oh stop whining," Prowl said into his comlink. He was perched on the roof of one of the warehouses. He could see and hear Bumblebee from where he was without any help from it but he wasn't about to shout down at him, especially since they were trying to avoid being spotted. "and could you please quiet down? I can hear you from all the way up here."

"Fine," Bumblebee said, closing his optics and pouting. "But these might be the last words you ever hear me say."

"That I wouldn't mind in the least."

'Hey! You could at least _try_ to sound sympathetic!"

"Enough you two,"Prime cut in. "If you keep this up it'll _never_ come."

The other two bots fell silent.

00000000

The distant sound of a church bell tolling the hour told Prowl that it was midnight. He glanced up at the sky, suddenly feeling a chill course through his circuits. He sensed something. He opened lifted his arm to speak into his comlink when the moon blinked out as a shadow passed over it. He froze, his optics focused on the night sky. There were no clouds in the sky so that couldn't be what had caused it. Only one answer came to mind. Whatever it had been, was probably the thing they were after.

"Prowl?" the voice of Optimus startled him and he nearly fell off the roof. He quickly regain his balance and spoke quietly into his comlink. "I think I-" he began but Optimus cut him off. "I saw it too. That might be what we're after."

"I think so too," the ninja bot agreed. "Should I-"

"Negative," Prime interrupted. "Stay where you are. If it comes after Bumblebee then move."

"Affirmative." The connection ended and Prowl got back into position, focusing his full attention on the area near and around Bumblebee. That's when he spotted it, or what he thought might be it. He saw a shadow on the other side of the parking lot by another warehouse, with nothing to cast it. "Optimus," he said quietly into his comlink. "I think I've spotted it."

"Wait until it shows itself," Prime said. "I don't want anybody confronting that thing before we have to."

Prowl focused his full attention on the shadow. It was moving stealthily toward Bumblebee. "Prime..." he said.

"Stay where you are."

The shadow was getting closer to the unsuspecting Bumblebee's location. The ninja bot gritted his teeth and tried to follow the order. His mind screamed at him to do something. After a moment he couldn't stand it any longer. He jumped down from his perch and rushed quietly toward the shadow. "Prowl!" Primes voice rasped into his comlink. "What are you _doing_?!"

Up ahead the shadow froze as if alerted by the sound of Optimus' voice. Prowl ducked behind some crates before it could see him. Prowl found he was breathing heavily all of a sudden. He knew why. When the shadow had turned to look at him all he saw was two glowing red eyes and the look of hunger in them. It gave him a very unpleasant feeling. He chanced a peak. The shadow had turned from him and resumed its course toward its intended victim.

Prowl noticed the yellow transformer tense suddenly and slowly look over his shoulder. He stared up at the shadow that was looming over him then opened his mouth and screamed like a broken fog horn. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Prowl reacted instantly, jumping out of his hiding spot and rushing the shadow, the giant throwing stars he used as a weapon appearing in his hands. The figure turned from its intended victim and saw the ninja mech coming toward it. It reacted instantly, dodging to the side as Prowl's stars left his hands and flew toward it. Bumblebee had to duck to avoid being hit by the flying projectiles.

Prowl turned on the shadow when it tried to get behind him and swung at it. It avoided the blow and tried to grab his arm. The ninja jerked away and tried to land a kick on it. His foot seemed to pass right through it was if it wasn't even real. He fell forward and tried to regain his balance. The thing tried to grab his arm again. He turned and slapped at it. His hand contacted its face and he felt something sharp prick him in the hand as the shadow let out a yelp and fell back. He backed up and lunged at it again.

The shadow moved back then suddenly shot into the air. He tried to grab it but missed. He threw one of his stars at it, hoping to knock it out of the sky but his aim was off and it passed right by. Suddenly it paused a moment and he saw those red lights focusing on him for a moment. For a moment their optics met then the thing turned away and flew off before he could try to take it down again. He stood still, watching the dark matter disappear into the distance. _What was that? _

He heard footsteps coming toward him and turned his head. "Prowl," Optimus said as he, Ratchet, and Bulkhead came toward him. "Did you see it? What happened?"

Prowl nodded. "I attacked it before it could get Bumblebee," he replied.

"Where is it now?" Ratchet wanted to know.

"It got away," Prowl replied, looking back at the sky. "I tried to stop it but it flew off."

Optimus frowned at him. "If you had followed orders it wouldn't have gotten away," he said, pointing a finger in his face. "Now it's still at large and still able to attack more robots."

"I'm sorry," Prowl said. "But I couldn't just-"

"Follow orders?"

"By the time you got to Bumblebee it would have been too late," Prowl told him. "I was closer than you and this thing doesn't seem to have a solid form."

Priem stared at him. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I tried to hit it and my leg went through it-" he winced and put his bitten hand into his other one, hiding the mark.

Ratchet noticed. "You all right, Prowl?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Prowl said, trying not to wince again. He quickly changed the subject. "Let's check on Bumblebee."

The Autobots headed to the spot where Bee had been sitting. He was on the ground with his hands covering his head, whimpering. "Bumblebee," Optimus said. "It's okay. You can get up now."

The yellow mech lifted his head and stared up at them. "Did you see it?" he asked, his optics wide with terror. "It was right here! It was a _vampire_! It even had fangs!"

"Bumblebee," Optimus said patiently. "We didn't get a good look at it but it _wasn't _a vampire."

"How would you know if you didn't get a good look at it?" Bee asked. He pointed at Prowl. "You saw it! Tell them! You saw it's fangs didn't you?"

Prowl, his hand still over the bite mark, looked away, saying nothing. Bumblebee glared at him. "Fine," he said, angrily. "_Don't_ tell them. But I know what I saw."

"That's it," Ratchet said, grabbing Bee from behind and lifting him off the ground. "When we get back you're going to find every single comic book you bought and throw them away."

* * *

The thing hadn't gone far. It had flown off and then doubled back, perching in the shadows over one of the warehouses. It's red optics focused on the five Autobots down in the loading yard, centering on the ninja bot it had fought with. Something about Prowl intrigued it.

_Fascinating how you just came at me without hesitating, _it thought, licking its fangs and tasting the hint of mech fluid still there from its encounter with him. _I wonder what __**else**__ you are willing to do without thinking about it? _It smiled, the fangs reflecting the moonlight. _If we meet again, and I hope we do, you might just regret ever coming after me like that. _It licked its fangs once more. _I wonder what the __**rest**__ of you tastes like? _

The shadow straightened and rose into the air, echoing laughter following it as it flew away.

_A/N_

_This is a fic I've had in my head since March. Due to other projects I've had to put off writing this so if you like it updates might take awhile. That's about it for now. I hope they were in character. I try my best. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A Brief Note: This fic is a slight AU to the original storyline of the cartoon but somewhat stays true to the actual shows plot. Also.. I know in the cartoon the bots bleed normal colored oil but in transformers comics its blue. That's the color of mech fluid I'm using for healthy Cybertronian robot "blood" so don't correct me. **

Chapter 2

A half hour later the Autobots arrived back at their headquarters. The five transformed into standard mode and headed inside. Bulkhead guided a protesting Bumblebee over to his room to help him find and bag all the comics books he'd bought. Prowl headed for his own room but was intercepted by Ratchet before he got too far. "I'd like to get a look at your hand," the medic said, his face serious.

Prowl shook his head. "I'm fine," he protested. "It's nothing serious."

'Then why are you favoring it?" the medic wanted to know, looking at Prowls hands. "If it's hurting you-"

"It's fine," Prowl said again. "There's no need to worry about a little scratch."

Ratchet opened his mouth to argue but changed his mind. He saw by the look on the ninja bots face that he didn't want to discuss it further. "All right," he said, giving in. "But, if it keeps bothering you, let me know."

Prowl nodded then brushed past him and went into his room, closing the door behind him. "What's wrong with him?" Optimus asked, coming up behind the medic.

"I don't know," Ratchet said, looking thoughtful. "He's got some kind of damage to his hand but he won't let me look at it."

"Huh," Prime said, looking worried. "I wonder why..."

"I do too."

* * *

Prowl sat on the highest branch of the tree in his room, looking at the mark on his hand. It didn't look too serious and it wasn't dripping mech fluid at the moment, but it still hurt like the pit. He turned it over, letting the moonlight illuminate it better and saw the deep punctures in the black metal. He stared at the marks. They reminded him of piercings. He knew they were teeth marks. He just didn't understand how a smack to the face could make them sink in so deep. Unless...

He shook his head. Bumblebee couldn't be right. It was impossible. Still...

He sighed and lowered his arm, shaking the thought out of his head. _There's no such thing as vampires. _

He changed his position, crossing his legs and leaning his back against the tree trunk. He looked up at the moon, half expecting to see that shadow pass over it again. _What am I thinking? _he asked himself. _ That thing doesn't even know where I live. It wouldn't be stalking me anyway... _That's when he remembered the look it had given him just before it had flown away. It had looked so strange so haunting, so hungry... He shivered unconsciously. It was not a look he wanted to remember but he couldn't forget it either.

The bite mark began to throb but he tried to keep his mind off of it even though a paranoid part of him began to wonder if maybe he had contracted some kind of poison. A poison that was slowly seeping through his circuits and would gradually make him go offline. He shook his head. That was impossible. This thing, whatever it was, was a machine, _not _a black widow. It _couldn't_ have poisoned him.

_It's probably just my imagination, _he finally concluded. _I'm thinking about it too much so it seems worse than it really is..._

That's what he told himself but he didn't really believe it.

* * *

It had found some place else to perch. On the very top of the blimp that hovered over the city. Looking down on the city below it reminded the hunter of how insignificant the whole thing was. _Such a pathetic planet, Earth, _it thought. _The only machines are subject to the flesh creatures of this pathetic excuse for a world. _It lowered itself until it was on its stomach. _Still.. I hadn't expected to run into Autobots on here of all places. _It smiled. _Then again I didn't expect to see Megatron here either... _It sighed and made a face. _Still... I found something that made this whole trip worth it. _It lifted its hand and a small holographic image of Prowl appeared in its palm. _Yes, my pet. You might just make this whole thing worth it... that is if you can give me something in return besides what I can freely take..._

Quiet laughter filled the air as the hunter stood up and jumped off the blimp, free falling for a couple of seconds then taking flight. _But first I have to wait until our next encounter..._

* * *

Prowl folded his legs and let his hands rest loosely on them. He took some deep breaths and tried to clear his mind. He didn't usually do this at night but since Bumblebee wouldn't leave him alone during the day he might end up having to more often. Of course he had another reason for doing so. The way that creature had stared at him made him feel uneasy. Something about it didn't feel right. From what he encountered and knew this thing was some kind of machine that sucked energy, and it had sharp teeth too. He wasn't willing to call it a vampire because that would make Bumblebee right and that wasn't something he wanted to admit to himself. How often was Bumblebee right about something anyway?

Maybe there was some other explanation for it? But if so, what was it and how were they going to deal with it when the time came?

The bite mark on his arm pulsated. Pain coursed up his arm and over his entire body. He ground his teeth together and tried not to make a sound, not wanting the others to hear him. Something bad was happening. His mind filled with darkness and all he could see was two red lights and heard sinister laughter echoing around him. _What is this? What's going on? _

Suddenly he lost his balance and fell off the branch, yelling involuntarily. As soon as he hit the ground his mind cleared and he could see again. He was in his room, not a dark place with somebody he couldn't see. He heard running footsteps and a few seconds later the others came into the room. "You all right, Prowl?" Optimus asked, his optics full of concern.

Prowl lifted his head and looked at them. "I'm fine," he told them, embarrassed that they had found him this way. "I just fell-ugh!" pain lashed through his arm again and he winced.

Ratchet noticed this and walked toward him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Prowl said, grabbing the wound. "It's nothing. Just a scratch."

Ratchet didn't believe that. He knelt down and grabbed Prowl's arm, gently yanking the other hand away. When he saw the wound his optics widened in horror. 'That is _not _nothing."

The ninja looked at his hand, his face filling with surprise when he saw the greenish purple substance leaking from it. This was _not _the color of healthy mech fluid!

"Prowl," Ratchet said, gently, his optics still focused on the wound. "I think you should let me have a look at this now."

Prowl knew he didn't have a choice. Without a word, he nodded .

* * *

Sari Sumdac was feeling lonely. Ever since her father had disappeared she'd had to run the company by herself and it wasn't easy for an eight year old girl to run a company. To make matters worse P. C. Powell was constantly calling. He just didn't seem to want to leave her alone. She was beginning to lose patience with him. There was just so much an eight year old could take.

She lay on her bed in her room, her arms tucked behind her head and stared at the ceiling. W_here are you, Dad? _she wondered. _What happened to you? Does Megatron have something to do with your disappearance? _She sighed and sat up. "Thinking about it won't get him back faster," she said to herself. "The police have searched everywhere and the Autobots have been too busy helping rebuild the city to be of much help." She sighed again and looked out the window, focusing her attention on the moon. "Wherever he is I hope he's all right."

Suddenly a shadow landed on the balcony railing and she saw two red lights staring at her. She gasped and stared back, not sure what she was seeing. "Who are you?" she asked.

The thing did not reply. Suddenly it stood and jumped off the balcony.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, getting out of bed and running up to the doors. She opened them and stepped out onto the balcony but saw nothing. "What in the world was that?" she asked herself out loud. "A Decepticon?" She shook her head. "Couldn't be... could it?"

000000000

* * *

Ratchet turned on the light in the main area and pointed to a crate. They were off in a corner, away form the others. The medic could tell the ninja didn't want to be bothered about the damage or asked questions by Prime. Ratchet had told the others to give them space and go back to their own rooms. "Sit down," he ordered Prowl. "I'll get my tools."

Prowl did what he was told and sat down unconsciously favoring his damaged hand. "Ratchet," he said. "I really don't think it's serious."

Ratchet picked up a screw driver and cast the ninja mech a correcting look. "Since _when_ does damage that's not serious drip unhealthy colored fluid?" he demanded. "We're not supposed to have fluid that color. If it looks discolored there's something wrong."

Prowl knew he was right. Mech fluid, _healthy _mech fluid, was a bluish color not greenish purple. _But how could it happen? _he wondered. _That doesn't usually happen when I hit teeth... What if something is wrong with it?What if it can do more than just steal energy? What if it can give other machines viruses just by contact? _Then he remembered the video feed of the robot being taken into the bus. He's seen the puncture wounds on the neck area. Nothing discolored had been dripping from them. _But they are __**earth**__ machines. _he reminded himself. _What if it's different for Cybertronians?_

He didn't want to believe that but it might just be true...

"Prowl?" Prowl looked up. Ratchet was staring at him. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Prowl said. "My mind was somewhere else. What did you say?"

Ratchet gave him a look. "I said 'hold out your hand'," he replied sounding impatient.

Prowl reluctantly did so, once again noticing the discolored mech fluid bleeding from the wound. Ratchet took a hold of his wrist and turned the hand over to he could study it in the light. Now that he could see it clearly it didn't look as bad as he first thought but the discoloration of the bleeding still had him worried. _This shouldn't take too long, providing it's not a virus. _"How did this happen anyway?" Ratchet questioned as he got to work. "I know it happened when you fought with the whatever it was in the harbor but how was it able to puncture your armor like this?" he brought the hand closer. He could see the two puncture wounds clearly.

"I don't know," Prowl replied. "While we were fighting my hand accidentally hit its face. I don't understand how it could have happened, unless that thing's teeth are so sharp they can puncture Cybertronian metal."

Ratchet was quite for a moment then he asked. "Have you ever heard of Spark abnormalities?" he asked.

"Not really," Prowl said. "Though I guess it's because I never really paid attention to things like that. What are they?"

"Transformers with spark abnormalities are built like any other transformer," Ratchet explained. "But when the AllSpark gives them life sometimes something goes wrong and the transformers spark is not a complete spark." he looked at Prowl. "When this happens the Transformer has problems functioning correctly. I think humans might call it birth defects or something similar."

Prowl stared at him, trying to understad what he meant. _Why is he telling me this? _"What do you mean?"

"Most of them wind up being unable to get the energy they need the proper way and wind up using other methods to get it," Ratchet looked right at him. "They used to call them "energy vampires"."

Prowl's optics widened. "Energy vampires?" _Cybertronian vampires? _

The medic nodded. "Back in during the war I treated many wounds related to transformers who were unable to get energy attacking their own kind to get what they needed," he pointed at the marks. "The damage looked similar to this."

"Wait," Prowl said. "Are you saying that that was a _vampire_ we saw?" he asked.

Ratchet looked away. "I wouldn't say that," he replied. "They go by a different name now."

Prowl couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But you said there was_ no such thing_!"

"I said there was no such thing as the vampires shown in Bumblebee's comic books," the medic corrected him. "Energy vampires are different. This abnormality can be fixed but-" he looked at the wound again. "I'm not one hundred percent sure that that's what we're dealing with."

"Why didn't you tell Prime?" the ninja wanted to know.

Ratchet was silent for a moment then he said. "I want us to be sure. Because if it _is_ we have more than one problem."

"And what would that be?"

But Ratchet wasn't going to say anything more about it. "Let's just get this fixed," he said, and went back to working on the damage.

Prowl watched the older transformer with a curious expression. _What else is there? What aren't you saying?_

* * *

The next morning Sari decided to take a short break from running her father's company. After telling the robot secretary to screen all calls until she got back, the girl left the tower and roller bladed to the Autobots base. She wanted to talk to somebody because she felt lonely. Hopefully Bumblebee had some free time. Opening her cellphone, she called the yellow mechs comlink frequency.

"Hello?" Bee's voice greeted her.

"Bumblebee?" she said, trying to talk while she skated.

"Sari?" he asked, sounding surprised to hear the girl's voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she replied.

"What's up? Any news on your father?"

"Unfortunately no," she said, feeling sad. "But that's not why I called. I need a break and I have to talk to you guys about something. Are you busy?"

"No," he answered immediately. "I don't have anything to do either. Ratchet made me throw out my comic books."

Sari was surprised. "He did?" she asked. "Why?"

"Because everyone thinks I'm letting my imagination run wild," he replied. "Did you see the news about the thing attacking machines?"

She had. It was all over the news. This whole incident was costing her father's company a lot of money ad the board of directors were coming down hard on her, mostly P. C. Powell "What about it?"

"I think it's a vampire and everyone else thinks I'm just overreacting."

Sari was silent for a moment.

"Sari?" Bee's voice finally asked after a few seconds of silence. "You still there?"

"Yes," she replied, crossing the street. "That's part of the reason I'm coming over."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Did you see it?"

"I think so."

* * *

Prowl sat on the limb of his tree staring at his hand, thoughtfully. Ratchet had been able to fix the damage but hadn't been able to figure out why he'd been bleeding such a strange color. It hadn't been a virus and nothing else seemed wrong. It made no sense whatsoever.

_Maybe it's not something to worry about, _he thought. _It's probably nothing. _He turned his hand over and got a better look at the spot where the bite had been. Ratchet had done a pretty good job at fixing it but he could still tell where it had been by a slight discoloration.

It didn't help that Bumblebee gave him a hard time about it. He remembered his encounter with the yellow mech after Ratchet had worked on the damage.

"Still think vampires aren't real?" he asked coming up behind the ninja bot when he stopped at the doorway of his room.

Prowl had not wanted to get into this. "I don't want to talk about it, Bumblebee," he had said.

"You know I'm right," Bumblebee persisted. "I saw the marks on your hand. They had to have come from fangs."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Bee grabbed his arm and pulled it into the light. The marks were still there but not as deep and we no longer leaking. "I know what fang marks look like and these are it." he pointed out. "Ratchet might have been able to clor them up but they are still there."

Prowl pulled his arm away. "Ratchet is right," he told him. 'You do read too many comic books."

"You won't be saying that when you start growing fangs and walking around like you go your processor sucked out," Bumblebee shot back. "When that happens don't say I didn't warn you."

Prowl glared at him then went into his room without another word.

"You know I'm right!" Bee called after him.

_Maybe is he... _He put his hand down and sighed. _I should stop thinking about it, _he told himself. _it won't help. _He jumped down from the tree and headed out of his room. He noticed something as he stepped into the main room, Bumblebee hadn't bothered him that morning. _I wonder why? _

He saw Sari and Bumblebee step into the room. He noticed they looked like they were in deep conversation. _I wonder what they're talking about?_

* * *

"What?!" he exclaimed after she told him the incident of the shadow on her balcony railing. "You mean you_ saw _it?"

Sari nodded. "I don't know what I saw, really," she admitted. "All I saw was a shadow with red eyes staring at me." she rubbed her arms as if feeling a chill. "It could have been_ anything_."

"It fits the description of the thing we tried to capture last night," he told her. "It really could be the same thing. I think we should tell Prime about this."

"Good idea," she agreed.

Just then Bumblebee noticed Prowl heading out of the building. "Hey Sari," he said, changing the subject. "Wanna see if Prowl really doesn't get scared?"

She turned to watch the ninja bot step outside. "What do you have in mind?" she asked. "I mean it's not that easy to scare Prowl."

He reached down and picked her up. "Come with me," he said. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Prowl dimmed his optics and let the sun shine down on his face the moment he stepped outside. Now that it was daytime the incident of last night started to fade like a bad memory. Though his hand still stung a little it too seemed unimportant. _It's true what they say. _he realized. _Daytime __**can **__make things seem better. _

His good mood proved to be short lived. Just then he tensed. He could feel something watching him and looked over his shoulder. He saw nothing but he couldn't shake the feeling. _Maybe I'm just imagining things, _he told himself. _There's no way that thing could be stalking me. _the shadowy image flashed though his processor again. _Could it? _

He scolded himself for being paranoid. That thing couldn't be stalking him. That was stupid. Why would it want to stalk him anyway? It wasn't like he was anything important.

"I'm definatly letting my imagination run away with me," he said to himself. "That's not going to happen." but he couldn't shake the feeling.

"Prowl.." a low voice said suddenly. "Prowl.."

Prowl tensed again and looked around. "Who's there?" he demanded. He noticed some movement in the shadows of the building and headed toward it. He reached the spot and cautiously peeked around the corner. Suddenly something bit and black with red eyes came flying at his face.

"Ahhhhh!" he yelled stepping back and tripping over his own feet. His body hit the pavement with a clatter then he heard laughter and looked up to see Bumblebee and Sari, holding onto a big black sack, standing in the shadows laughing.

"Wow, you should have seen the look on your face Prowl!" Bumblebee laughed, leaning over. "You looked like you really saw a vampire!"

"That's not funny," Prowl retorted, getting up and grabbing the sack from them. "I thought you were a Decepticon:"

"Are you sure you didn't think it was a vampire?' Bee asked, grinning.

"Yes," Prowl shot back. "Vampires don't come out during the day or did you forget that part?"

"It was only a harmless prank," Bumblebee said. "Who cares when vampires come out? Besides, I thought you didn't believe in vampires."

"I don't," he retorted."And nothing about this was harmless. I could have killed you." Bee made a face and he added. "Next time you want to play a prank on somebody _don't_. Because it's pointless and a waste of time." then he turned, transformed, and drove away.

The two friends watched him go then Sari asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Bumblebee said, trying not to sound worried. "I hope it's nothing serious."

_A/N_

_Some OOCness I know... Does he really have a virus? I don't know yet. XD The whole energy vampire explanation was hard to come up with. I just hope it made sense.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Ratchet, have you seen Prowl?" Optimus asked, stepping into the medics room. Prime had been looking for the ninja mech all morning and couldn't find him anywhere. He was getting the feeling that Prowl might have left without telling anyone where he was going. It wasn't all that strange but it would be nice to know beforehand.

The old Autobot looked up at him. "Not since last night," he replied. The look on the younger mechs face made him ask. "Why?"

"I can't fine him," Prime replied. "and I was going to ask him about that thing we tried to capture last night. Since he fought it I was wondering if he might have spotted some kind of weakness."

"Oh," Ratchet said, getting up and looking out the window. "I don't think Prowl would want to talk about it."

Prime titled his head, curious. "Why do you say that?" he wanted to know. "Did he tell you something?"

Ratchet sighed and turned to him. He had to tell him. Prowl might not like it but he had to say something, especially if something happened to Prowl. "Prime-" he began but was cut off when Bulkhead came running into the room shouting. "Stop it! Get that thing away from me!" followed by Bumblebee and Sari who still had that black cloak.

"Booga booga booga!" Sari shouted, making spooky faces. 'The vampire is coming to get you!"

"Stop that!" Bulkhead shouted, hiding behind Ratchet. "It's not funny!"

"You're worse than Prowl!" Bee shot back, waving the cloth around. "It's just a sheet!"

Ratchet snatched the material out of their hands. "Hey!" Bumblebee exclaimed, looking over at him. "What did you do that for? We were only having fun!"

"You can have your fun elsewhere," the medic informed them. He threw the sheet aside. "Right now is not a good time."

Bumblebee sensed something was wrong and got serious. "Why?" he asked. "What happened?"

"I can't find Prowl," Optimus replied. "and I'm getting worried." He looked at the others. "Have any of you three seen him?"

"Yes," Sari replied. "He was outside a few minutes ago." she shook her head, remembering the encounter.. "He didn't like our prank and drove off somewhere."

Optimus sighed.. "Why does he always have to disappear when I have something important I want to discuss with him?"

"Try contacting him," Bumblebee suggested.

"Good idea," Optimus agreed. He put his finger to his head and turned on his comlink. "Prowl. Prowl, this is Optimus. Come in Prowl..." nothing just static. "Slag!" the Autobot exclaimed, dropping his hand.

"What's wrong?" Sari asked.

"He turned off his comlink," Prime replied.

"That's strange," Bulkhead commented. "He's never done that before. I wonder if something's wrong."

"If there is," Optimus said. '"Idon't think Prowl wants to talk about it."

* * *

Optimus was right. Prowl did not want to talk about it. He wanted to just forget about it, but that wasn't likely to happen with the others knowing about the bite mark on his arm or the fact that he might have contacted a virus. Ratchet had said that he'd detected nothing but... he'd also said that transformers with incomplete sparks sometimes had the ability to give other transformers undetectable viruses. By the time the symptoms showed it was already too late.

_So I might be dying, _he thought as he drove through the streets of Detroit. _Just by slight contact, I might have gotten a virus that is incurable and is killing me. _he didn't like the idea. It didn't sound right but who was he to question Ratchet? He knew about Energy Vampires. That thing was a machine and just might be one. In fact, if he guessed right, it was a Cybertronian. _But what is it doing here? How did it get here? Maybe I can find it and make it tell me. _

He braked to a stop and transformed. "What am I_ thinking_?" he asked himself out loud. "I can't look for that thing. And it only comes out at night anyway." he looked up at the sky. It would be hours before dark. _I'm being irrational. If I do find it I can't just stand around asking questions. It's a menace. It must be stopped before it can attack anymore robots. _

He noticed a low flying red and black harrier jet and watched as it passed, noting the low altitude and the fact that whoever was driving it didn't seem to care that they might fly into something. _If the pilot's not careful he'll crash into a building... but why would somebody by flying something like that so low? I guess I'm not the only one having problems today. Maybe somebody should warn him.._

He put his hand to the side of his head and tried to contact the pilot. "Hello, can you read me?" he asked. "Because I noticed you're flying too low. You might not be aware of that but I would suggest gaining some altitude before you fly into a building..."

The only reply he got was static. "Hello?" he said, trying another frequency. "Do you copy?"

Static.

_That's strange. _He looked back up at the jet. It had turned around and was flying over him again. "What is he doing?" he wondered.

He watched the jet fly over him again then it's thrusters powered up and it shot into the sky. He stared after it, wondering what that was all about then decided it wasn't important and turned his gaze from the sky and transformed again, going into vehicle mode and driving down the street.

* * *

_Sometime later_

The hunter stood perched on the roof of the highest building in Detroit, watching the sun set over the mountains. Soon it would be dark and it could begin hunting again. This time it wouldn't be for prey. The energy it had taken so far would last it awhile. It another target on its mind.

_You seem to be wandering around by yourself, my pet, _it thought, looking at the hologram again. _Now why would you be doing such a thing? Could it be a habit? You did go against orders in our last encounter. Interesting. I never knew an Autobot would do such a thing. Usually they're all team players.. They always work together like a pack of boy scouts. _the hunter made a fist. _Except for that one back on Cybertron. _teeth clenched together. _He thought he could capture me and make a name for himself. Too bad for him I don't go down that easily. _

It shook away the memory. "Don't let it get to you," it told itself. "You defeated him after he showed that he was naturally a coward." the hunter sniffed. "He wasn't even worth my time." another smile as red eyes focused on the hologram of Prowl once more. "Unlike this one. He's different. I just hope I found something worth my time and if that fight from last night is just the start I wonder how the finale will be?"

By then the sun was hidden behind the mountains. The hunter stood and threw itself off the edge, becoming airborne seconds before it would have hit the ground. _Let's get this started._

* * *

Prowl braked to a stop just inside the parking lot on the harbor. He looked up at the sky, taking in the remaining daylight then got to work, walking to one of the warehouse buildings and opening the door. He had come to a decision earlier that afternoon. The hunter as he had come to call it seemed to prey on the robots in the harbor area. Most of the attacks had happened near the warehouses near the dock. He figured it would be a likely place to start searching.

He looked around, his optics scanning for any trace of other mechanical beings. He picked up nothing so he cautiously stepped inside, letting the door shut behind him. Instantly he was in pitch blackness. He stood still for a moment, allowing his inferred to active itself enabling him to see once more.

When he was able to see again he got to work, searching the building for any sign that the thing Ratchet thought was an energy vampire might be living there. After a half hour he turned up nothing. _So maybe it doesn't spend all its time here, _he concluded. _And maybe it doesn't always hunt here either..._

"But where could it be now?" he asked himself out loud. "If it's anything like the vampires in Bumblebees comics it wouldn't be able to go out during the day." he laughed at himself. Ratchet never said energy vampires had that problem. That was just a human thing. _Machines wouldn't burn up in the sunlight anyway. That would be ridiculous. _

Suddenly he tensed, an uneasy feeling coming over him. He didn't know why but all of a sudden he felt as if he was being watched.

* * *

Two red optics looked down upon Prowl from the shadows. A metal tongue passed hungrily across lip components. So he had come back after all. This one was definitely different. He could hide it all he wanted but it would make no difference. It knew. The hunter could tell what was inside. Autobot by creation but that made no difference to it. It dealt with many from both fractions and they meant only one thing. Prey. They were all just prey. Not that it needed prey at the moment.

_They are all the same. The only difference is their fractions but they are still machines. They can still be manipulated. They can still be dominated. They can still give me what I want. _The hunter smiled at the thought, fangs showing dangerous and white in the faint light, the only part of its body visible in the dark room. It did not worry. The Autobot couldn't see it anyway, and if he did ...well it wouldn't matter either way. _But maybe this one will give me something worth my time. In fact I know this one will. Too bad it was so easy to find. I was hoping to have a challenge. Maybe that little accident last night actually accomplished more than it intended to. _

It jumped down from its perch. _Too bad he won't realize it until it's too late._

* * *

Prowl thought he heard a faint clicking sound behind him. Instantly he had one of his throwing stars in his hand and he jerked around, facing the sound, not knowing what he'd see but prepared incase it was an enemy. A cat jumped out from behind some crates, licked its paw, looked up at him, meowed boredly, then ran away. He sighed with relief. Only an cat.

_I'm getting to be as bad as Bumblebee, _he thought, putting the weapon away. _The last thing I need is to lose it. There's nothing here only me and the feline-_

A much louder noise startled him and he looked over his shoulder. His optics flashed white for a moment, taking in all the items in the building. They picked up nothing out of the ordinary.

"Strange," he said in a low voice. "That noise was too loud for another animal to make it and since the start of this whole energy consumer threat no machines are permitted to be in the immediate area unless..."

That noise hit his audio receptors again and he tensed. His sensors picked up an energy signal but he couldn't make out what it was or where exactly it was coming from. He turned around and was met by two red lights burning into his optics. He gasped and stepped back, once again pulling out the throwing star. "Don't come any closer!"

The thing smiled, showing off glistening white fangs. "What are you doing in here by yourself, Autobot," it hissed, its voice low and unidentifiable. "You should know that night time is the time when I look for prey. Unless you're here to capture me..." it laughed. "As if that's even possible."

"I won't allow you to take anymore energy," Prowl informed it.

"Is that why you are here?" it asked, sounding bored. "Did you come looking for me for that or-?" it vanished.

He gasped, staring at the spot where it had been. Suddenly he felt a cold hand rest on his shoulder. "Do you have another reason." a low voice rasped, next to his audio receptor.

He quickly turned around and faced it again, taking a swing at it. He missed. "You'll have to be quicker than that to hurt me," it said suddenly behind him again.

He turned and something hard hit him in the face. He yelped and flew across the room, slamming into some crates. "I suggest you give up while you still have a chance, Autobot."

Prowl showed the broken wood off himself and groaned as he forced himself to stand. _That thing really hits hard. _he thought putting his hand over his face._ I don't remember it being that painful before. _He became aware of a pain in his leg and looked down to find a sharp chunk of metal had impaled it, causing the limb to shoot off blue sparks. He before he could yank it out he was hit again. He felt himself fly across the room then his back slammed into the wall, leaving a large dent as he bounced off. "Ugh!" he grunted hitting the pavement.

"You see, Autobot," the hunter said. "Once I take the energy of my victims I not only have my energy restored but my power as well." it stepped closer. "and since my is back to full I won't go down so easily. You on the other hand..."

Prowl grunted pushing himself off the floor, his optics scanning the darkness where those eyes where. This time he could make out a figure, though it was blurry. He saw that white smile again. "Maybe you_ should _have brought one of your friends along."

The Autobot pushed himself to his feet and grasped the chunk of metal in his leg, yanking it out in a shower of sparks. "I don't need help to defeat you," he said, through gritted teeth.

It cocked its head. "Oh?" the hunter said. "You really think so?" It vanished again.

Prowl sensed it coming up behind him and turned. He met it's eyes. "Because I don't." it finished before trying to kick him.

The ninja bot dodged the move and swung at it. The hunter blocked the blow with its hand and did the same when Prowl swung at it with his hand. "Too slow." it said before kicking him.

Prowl grunted and flew back, hitting the wall so hard he went through it and hit the pavement, sparks shooting up as he slid across the asphalt and smacked into the wall of the warehouse next to the one he'd been in. He forced himself to sit up, his optics blinking off then blinking back on. The thing had followed him out and was standing over him, it's body a black silhouette against the moonlight. Now he was able to make out its shape. A tall thin body and two black wings were all he could see, but it was enough. This thing wasn't just a shadow after all.

It knelt down, its red optics burning into his blue ones. "I win." it said before grabbing him around the neck and pulling him to his feet. That was just the opening he needed. His left hand suddenly held a throwing star. He swung at the shadow, the sharp metal digging into it's shoulder. It screamed a loud banshee wail and let him go, grabbing the woun as angry red sparks shot from it.

Prowl took advantage of the distraction and transformed, going into vehicle mode and swirving around behind it. He launched himself into the air, transforming again and letting his momentume bring him forward. His foot contacted with the things face as it turned to him. It screamed in shock and flew into the wall of the wearhouse, breaking through and smashing into the floor, creating a huge cloud of dust. Prowl followed it into the building, glad that he'd gained some kind of advantage.

He landed on the floor next to his enemy. When he looked over at it it had already gotten up and jumped away. He threw a star at it but it deflected it before any damage was done. He chased after it, jumping onto crates and throwing himself into the air. The hunter let him come. He had already fallen for its trap. Prowl landed on a crate and launched himself at the shadow. Seconds later they were face to face. It smiled and he frowned, wondering why it was making that face. He threw a punch. It dodged the blow and kicked him backward. He lost momentum and fell, unable to grab anything to stop himself. He was out in space and falling. with nothing but pavement below.

A few seconds later he slammed into the ground, sending wood and concrete flying everywhere when his body hit the pavement at a high speed. For a few seconds he was paralyzed, his optics blinking in and out of focus. He watched, in a weird, strobe light affect, the energy vampire slowly coming to the ground but in a more graceful fashion. He grunted in pain and forced himself to get back up, his whole body screaming in protest.

"You know," it spoke from behind him, making him tense. "I'm surprised you can even stand. But then again robots aren't as weak as humans. I'd be disappointed if a tiny fall like that stopped you from functioning." he heard it getting closer. "Especially since I have more in store for you."

Prowl turned around and met the vampires eyes. It stood a few feet away, it's eyes and grin the only things he could see. "Don't get too confident."

"Oh?" it said. "You want to go another round? I'm more than willing to. You on the other hand-" it vanished again and appeared behind him. Prowl felt something grip his arm and the next minute he was face first against the wall. "Are getting low on power and haven't even given me a scratch." he sensed its face close to his audio receptors. "Like I said. I have more, but I'm not willing to continue. How about we finish this some other time? Until then I'll give you something to remember me by.."

Prowl felt something sharp pricking his neck. That thing was going to bite him. His reflexes took over and he roughly elbowed it in the side. It let out a pained yelp and he felt its grip loosen. Taking advantage of this he jerked around and broke free, aiming a hard kick to it's stomach. He heard his foot make contact then the thing scream as it flew across the room and smacked into the wall.

He reverted to vehicle mode and got out of there in a squeal of tires.

The hunter angrily got back to its feet, hearing the sound of burning rubber on the street outside of the building. "Go ahead and run," it growled, running to the hole it had broken in the wall. "You won't get away from me that easily!" its mode shifted and gave chase with a roar of burning metal."You shouldn't have done that. Now you're going to wish I _had_ bitten you!"

* * *

"Do you think he could have left the city?" Sari asked, looking out the passenger side window of Bumblebee's vehicle mode."He does do that often to watch the sunset."

When Prowl hadn't returned to the base Prime decided it would be a good idea to go looking for him. The Autobot didn't want the ninja running into the vampire without assistance. The Autobots had split up, Ratchet and Bulkhead going one way, Prime going another, and Sari and Bumblebee taking main street.

"I don't know, Sari," Bee replied. "Knowing Prowl he could have gone anywhere and he's not easy to find when he doesn't want to be."

"Yeah I know," she agreed, moving away form the window. "He's a ninja after all. Even if he's a real big one." she leaned back in her seat. "I just hope he's okay."

"Prowl's fine," Bumblebee assured her.

"Maybe," she agreed. "But didn't Optimus say before we left that thing only comes out when it gets dark?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's dark," she pointed out. "What if something happened to him? What if he ran into it and-"

"Stop that, Sari!" he exclaimed, horrified at the idea. "You're starting to scare me. You know how much I hate vampires."

"Ratchet's right," she giggled. "You _have_ been reading too many comic books."

"Hey, you're the one who bought them for me," he reminded her. "and that thing really is a vampire. Why else would it be attacking machines and biting them on the neck?"

"Calm down, Bumblebee," she said. "I was only saying. For all we know it could be-"

Just then two bright lights filled her vision. The girl put her hands over her eyes and felt Bumblebee swerve to avoid colliding with something. She screamed and smacked into the door. He braked to a stop.

"What was that?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

Bee turned himself around so he could see. As he did so a dark shape shot past him. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, transforming and dropping Sari onto the pavement. His optics picked up two energy signatures. One he recognized and one he didn't. "It's Prowl!" he exclaimed watching the signals streak down main street..

"Prowl?" Sari said, getting up and rubbing her sore behind.

"Yeah," he said grabbing her off the ground. "And something's chasing him." he transformed again, throwing Sari inside. His engines revved up and he shot after them.

"Bumblebee!" Sari exclaimed as she bounced around the front seat. "Slow down! I got to get myself strapped in!"

"No can do, Sari," he told her, closing the distance between himself, Prowl, and the black thing chasing him. "Prowl's in trouble and we got to help him."

"What do you-" she looked up and spotted the black thing chasing the motorcycle. Because the streets were lit by streetlights, making the neighborhood bright as day, the black thing stood out. It looked like a black jet of some kind. "Bumblebee..." Sari said, suddenly getting a bad feeling about this whole thing. "Are you sure we should be chasing that?"

"What other choice do we have?" he asked her. 'It's after Prowl. We can't just let it keep on doing that."

She said nothing, knowing he was right. Even so she still felt something wrong about the whole thing. _I wonder why?_

_A/N_

_If this chapter seems confusing or that its similar to a Batman episode I can explain that. I've been watching a lot of The Batman episodes so my mind isn't exactly transformers centered. and for some reason Prowl reminds me of Batman. I hope it was okay anyway. _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Prowl knew he was in trouble. The damage he'd sustained from his fight with the energy vampire was beginning to take its tole and he felt himself losing power. _No! _he thought. _I can't go offline now. Not with that thing chasing me. I have to get rid of it before something else happens. _

Little did he know was that help was right behind him. Though he'd noticed the headlights he didn't think much of it. For all he knew it could just be a local resident out for a drive.

"Bumblebee," Sari said, leaning forward in her seat. "We have to stop that thing before it does something to Prowl. Do you think you can distract it?"

"Already on it," he said, transforming. Sari clung to his shoulder and he rolled forward, his hands changing into stingers. "Take this, vampire!" he shouted letting loose an electric shock.

The thing took the blow in the thrusters. They let out a cracking noise and the thing veered off to the side but not before striking Prowl in the back, knocking him off balance. He transformed as he fell and crashed onto the pavement on his side. He watched as the thing flew off, for a moment not understanding what had happened, then lifted his head when he heard his name being called. When he saw who it was everything fell into place.

Static burst into his optics and he had to force himself to focus as Bumbelee and Sari knealt beside him.

"He looks pretty bad," Bumblebee said, taking in the scratches and sparking damage on the other Autobot's frame. "We'd better get him back to the base so Ratchet can get a look at him.

Saris key started glowing. "I don't think we need to," she said, holding it up. She took it off the chain around her neck and walked over to his spark chamber. The area lit up and opened. Her key changed shape and she shoved it inside. It instantly lit up, already fixing the damage.

After a moment Prowl's body was completely fixed and he sat up. "I guess I should thank you for that," he said.

"What were you doing, Prowl?" Bumblebee demanded, changing the subject. He waved toward the sky. "Why was that_ thing _chasing you?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But somehow I doubt it was because it's hungry." he stood up. "We'd better let the others know I'm okay."

"But-" Bumblebee began.

"And I would like it if neither of you mentioned this to the others," he added, looking over his shoulder. His optics centered on Bumblebee. "That goes double for you."

"What?' Bee asked. 'What did I do?"

"You have the tendency to run off that big mouth of yours," the other Autobot replied. "I would really advice against it. Unless you want to get into trouble."

Sari noticed Prowl seemed to be acting a little strange. _I wonder what's wrong? _"But why?" the girl wanted to know.

"It's personal," he replied transforming and driving away.

* * *

Not too far away the thing perched on the roof of a building, it's wings smoking but for the moment ignored. It's eyes were focused on the scene between Prowl and the others. When Sari used her key to fix Prowl it had zoomed in and watched the whole thing with fascination. _What do we have here? _it thought. _A key that can fix transformers? Interesting. _It stood, putting a hand over its damage. _This could prove useful in the near future. _It jumped off the roof and transformed again. _I might have to shift my interests a little bit, but, if I play my cards right, I can get both things I want. One right after the other._

* * *

"What in the name of the All Spark were you thinking?" Prime demanded once everyone was back at the base. He stood over Prowl, his expression a mask of anger and annoyance.

Prowl felt he needed to defend himself. "I went out," he told him. "I've done it plenty of times. Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Because," Optimus said, feeling like a father scolding his son. "Ever since that energy stealing menace appeared, it's been unsafe to go out after dark alone. Do you know what could have happened to you?"

"I am aware of the consiquences of my actions," Prowl replied a little curtly. "I don't need to be reminded. I can promise you this; It won't happen again."

Prime said nothing. He got the feeling the ninja mech was hiding something but he knew he couldn't force things out of him. He knew prowl had gone out, but he did not know what had happened aside from that. Prowl had gone against orders many times and never told Optimus about it until after the fact. Optimus did not want a replay of the Dinobots deal. "It had better not," he said, forcing himself to calm down. "I don't want to lose any of my crew. Prowl, you're one of the most important members. If something happened to you, we'd have a disadvantage."

The ninja Autobot nodded. "I know," he replied. "There's no need to worry."  
Optimus didn't believe that. Something told him he _should_ be worried. He wanted to question Prowl further but decided against it. Prowl wouldn't tell him anyway. "You may go now," he said, dismissively. "But, if you want to tell me anything else, I'll be right here."

Prowl nodded then walked away. He knew Optimus knew he wasn't telling him everything. He knew he should but he felt that it really wasn't any of his business. _It would be a good idea to tell him, _he reasoned with himself. _But I don't feel like it. This is something that concerns only me. I know I should try to get help about it but... that thing... Something about it... the look it gave me.. _he shook his head. _Something is wrong. No. I have to do this myself. This is something that only __**I**__ can take care of._

"Why don't you just tell him?" Bumblebee asked when Prowl stepped out of Optimus room. The yellow Autobot was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Now he unfolded his arms so he could gesture better. "Would it hurt you to tell him what happened? Why don't you want anyone to know?"

Prowl looked at the yellow Autobot. "It is complicated," he told him, not wanting to talk about it. "You wouldn't understand." he walked past him. "Why don't you take Sari home? It's getting late."

"Sari's not going home tonight," Bumblebee told him. "She doesn't want to be alone and she's afraid to go back there."

Prowl looked over his shoulder. "Why is she afraid to go back?"

"Because she saw something last night," Bee told him. "Something was on her balconey, watching her. She's not going back until she's sure she'll be safe, _or_ until somebody agrees to stay with her for awhile." he shrugged. "She asked me to ask you if you wanted to take her back tomorrow and stay with her for a few days."

Prowl frowned. Much as he liked spending time with Sari, he didn't want to end up baby-sitting. "Why me?"

"Because _you're_ not afraid of anything," he replied. "I know that thing went after you but once it was gone you didn't act like you were scared. She would have asked me but this whole vampire thing isn't helping my nerves."

It wasn't helping _Prowl_ either but maybe staying with Sari at the tower would be a good idea. "I'll take her back tomorrow," he told Bumblebee. "But only if she tells me what she saw."

"You should ask her that yourself," Bee told her, pointing toward the sofa. "She's over there. Maybe she hasn't fallen asleep yet."

Prowl headed toward the sofa, hoping the same thing. If the girl was asleep he didn't want to wake her. If he did wake her she might be mad at him for waking her up and not want to talk to him. To his relief she was sitting on the sofa, looking more upset than sleepy.

"Sari?" he said.

The girl jumped and looked over her shoulder. He saw a frightened look on her face that passed quickly when she saw who was behind her. "Oh it was just you, Prowl," she said.

"Of course it's me," he said. "Who did you think it would be?"

She looked away. "Did Bumblebee tell you what I wanted him to?" she asked.

"That you want me to take you home tomorrow?" he asked. "Yes he did." he rested his arms on the back of the couch. "He also said you saw something last night. Want to tell me about it?"

Sari looked away. From the look on her face he could tell she didn't really want to talk about it. "It's okay," he said, straightening up. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No," she said, looking back at him. "It's okay. I'll tell you."

"You sure?" he asked, hesitating.

She nodded. "I already told Bumblebee," she replied. "and, since that thing seems to be so interested in you for some reason, I feel I should tell you as well."

He leaned forward. "Well that's very thoughtful, Sari," he said. _It might even help me get some answers. _

She stood up on the sofa and turned around. "Maybe it'll help you figure out what it is," she suggested.

"At the moment anything would be helpful," he replied. He still had no idea who or what it was. He'd seen it's silhouette but it could have been an illusion. It had been so dark on the harbor that he wasn't sure what he saw. If she could describe it to him he might have a better idea what they were up against.

"Well," she said, thinking for a moment. "I didn't see it clearly, because it was dark but I could make out a form."

He was disappointed but maybe she could tell him_ something _useful. "What did it look like?"

"It looked a bit like that Decepticon you called Starscream," she replied. "You know the jet. Only slimmer with more of a form. It wasn't blocky or anything." she looked right at him. "It wouldn't stop staring at me. It felt like it was looking right through me."

"What did you do?" he prompted. "Did you speak to it?"

"Yes," she replied. "But it didn't say anything back. It just kind of dived off the balcony and flew away." she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Prowl. That's all I remember."

"No that's good enough," he told her, though he still felt disappointed. "You've been very helpful." he patted her back. "I think you should get some sleep now."

She hesitated."Can I sleep in your room tonight?" she asked him. "I don't want to be out here by myself."

He didn't really want to spend the night with anybody and was about suggest she asked Bumblebee to stay with her but decided against it. She was scared.

"Okay," he said, straightening. "You can stay in my room tonight."

* * *

"Rachet," Prime said, coming into the medics room. "I need to talk to you about something."

"If it's about Prowl I can't tell you anything," the older Autobot said, keeping his back to Optimus.

Optimus stopped and stared at the back of his head. "Why not?" he asked. "Did he tell you not to tell anybody what was wrong?"

"That's not it," Ratchet said, turning to him. "I just feel that Prowl should tell you himself. I know he wouldn't be happy if I told you what was wrong. Right now he wants to keep it to himself, though I would prefer him saying something."

Optimus got the feeling that something was wrong with Prowl. Why else would he be acting so strangely? "If he's got a problem, he should tell us what is is," he insisted.

"This is Prowl," Ratchet told him. "How often does he do things like that?"

Optimus knew the answer. All the time. Prowl was the kind of person who kept things to himself. He was good at it too. If Bulkhead hadn't of insisted Prowl tell him, Optmus probably never would have know the Dinobots were still alive. "Why does he have to be like that?"

"That's just how he is," Ratchet replied. "Or it might be because he's a ninja."

"_Jazz _doesn't act like that," Optimus countered. "and they learned the same things at the same place."

Ratchet shrugged. "Jazz is also part of the Elite Guard and he's easy going by nature," he folded his arms. "Maybe you should ask Bumblebee."

"Why Bumblebee?"

"Well, for one, he and Sari where the ones who found him earlier so he might know something," the medic replied. "For another, Bumblebee can't keep a secret for anything. If Prowl told him something it's likely he won't be able to resist telling somebody else no matter how much he was threatened not to."

Optimus thought about that a moment then said. "Maybe you're right," he turned to go. "I'll ask him."

* * *

Prowl carried in a stack of cushions that he had taken off the couch from the living room area for Sari to sleep on. When the girl was comfortable he made as if to go to his perch on the tree but Sari stopped him. "Can you tell me a story?"

He looked down at her. "What?"

"Can you tell me a story?" she asked. "I won't be able to fall asleep without a story."

Prowl said nothing. How was he going to tell her a bedtime story? He didn't know any. Right now all he wanted to do was get some thinking done but he couldn't do anything if Sari couldn't sleep. "Um...," he said, thinking. "I'm afraid I don't know any," he told her.

"You can always make something up," she suggested, sitting up and making a cute face. "Please..."

"Well... I... all right," he said down on the floor beside her. Even sitting down the girl seemed tiny compared to him. He thought a moment then tried to begin. "Uh... once upon a time there was this girl..," he began. "and she uh...she lived in a castle on the planet of Cybertron and she couldn't go out because there was a war and her father said she would get hurt if she did. One day she decided to find out why and snuck out of the castle and started to explore the city of Iacon.. um... she runs into a Decepticon who is out to kill her father..."

* * *

"Bumblebee," Optimus said, looking around the base for the younger Autobot. "Bumblebee?"

When he found him Bee was crouched outside Prowl's bedroom with a hand over his mouth, hiding his giggles. "What are you doing?" Prime asked, raising an eye ridge.

"Shhhh!" Bee hissed. "Prowl's telling Sari a bedtime story." he snickered to himself, trying not to laugh out loud.

Prime looked at him funny, until he heard Prowl's voice.

* * *

"Roar! the Decepticon growled, raising his fusion cannon and aiming it at the girl's father!" he exclaimed, looming over Sari and made a scary face. "'It's time for you to die, your highness!' but before the Decepticon could fire the girl came up behind him and attached a bomb to his back. She took a few steps back and fired at the bomb. KABOOM!" Sari jumped. "the bomb exploded and took everything with it except the girl and her father who had ducked out of the way!"

"Prowl," Sari said, cutting him off.

"Yes?"

"Um..." she fiddled with her key. "That wasn't what I had in mind."

"Oh.." his face changed back to it's normal expression. "Sorry."

"That's okay," she said. "At least you tried. That's got to count for something."

He was about to comment when he heard snickering. Getting up he walked toward his door and grabbed the cord that lifted it. Two bots fell into the room. Bumblebee and Optimus. Prowl stared down at them. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing," Optimsu said, getting up. "I was just getting Bumblebee." he grabbed the other bot and yanked him out of the room and drug him away. "Good night Prowl."

Prowl watched them go without a word. He turned back to Sari. "Want me to try again?" he asked.

"Uh no," Sari said quickly. "I think I'm fine now." she lay down on the cusions and opted a fake snore.

He frowned at her then shrugged, crossed the room, and jumped into his tree. _At least things are quiet now. _

* * *

"Why did you have to do that Prime?" Bumblebee demanded as Optimus drug him away from Prowl's room. 'I was just having a little fun."

"Well, for one thing, you shouldn't be spying on Prowl anyway," Optimus told him, looking over his shoulder. "For another, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Bee asked, instantly curious.

"Did Prowl tell you where he went earlier?" Optimus asked, letting the yellow mech go and turning to face him.

The younger Autobot was instantly uncomfortable. "Umm.." he stammered, looking away. "I can't talk about it."

Optimus cocked his head curiously."Why not?"

"Because Prowl told me not to," Bumblebee answered.

"When has that ever stopped you before?"

"This is a bit different," he replied, remembering the look on Prowl face when he'd ordered him not to say anything. "He said it was personal and..."

"What could be so personal about it?"

Bumblebee knew he'd said too much already. He shrugged, trying to make it seem less important. "Uh... it's not a big deal, really," he insisted, already starting toback away. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Because I'm asking you," the other Autobot replied, folding his arms. "and because _he_ won't say anything."

"Well uh... I guess that's that then," Bee turned away and took off. "See ya!"

"Bumblebee!" Optimus called after him.

"I don't know anything, really!" the yellow bot called back to him.

Optimus watched him go then sighed, letting his shoulders sag. So much for asking Bumblebee.

* * *

The next day Prowl took Sari back to the Sumdac tower. The whole way there he had a uneasy feeling, as if he was being watched, but when he ran a scan of the area he picked up nothing. No other Autobot signatures and no Decepticons. _I'm being paranoid, _he told himself. _That thing only comes out at night anyway and by then I'll be out of sight. _

He dredded another encounter with that thing, not because he was scared, but because he didn't relish the thought of getting into another fight. He'd barely managed to get away from it the last time. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he encountered it again.

They arrived at the tower without incident. Prowl waited for Sari to climb off the seat before he deactivated his hologram and transformed. The girl walked over to the tower doors and unlocked them. She stepped inside with Prowl following close behind.

"Good morning Miss Sumdac," the robot secretary greeted the girl.

Sari ignored the robot and headed toward the elevators. Prowl stayed where he was, looking around the reception area. Everything seemed to be on order but since Isaac Sumdac's mysterious disappearance the place seemed empty.

Something just wasn't right here.

"Prowl," Sari's voice called to him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He turned his head and gazed down at the girl. She was looking up at him with uncertainty. _Why is she looking at me like that? _"Yes." he asked her. "Is there something wrong?"

The expression on her face told him there was. He suddenly was overwhelmed by a strong sense of danger. He felt as if he was being watched. He looked around himself again. The place looked normal but he could feel a sense of evil filling the room. _Something is here that shouldn't be. _He quickly did a scan of the building. He picked up no alien energy signatures. _That's strange. There's nothing here. So why am I feeling-_

Then he saw it. A black shadow crouching like a vulture on a balcony a few stories above the reception area. It seemed to be watching Sari who seemed to be sensing she was being watched. The Autobot couldn't really get a good look at it because is was encased in shadow, not that that mattered. He started to react when the shadows gaze turned from Sari and looked right at him. He stared paralyzed as the two red optics burned into his.

_It's here! _he thought.

The thing smiled at him then moved. Instantly a throwing star was in his hand and he threw it at the shadow. He missed but hit the iridescent lights on the ceiling. Sari screamed and ran out of the way as glass fell to the floor. She ducked as Prowl ran past her and jumped into the air. She looked up and saw his body collide with a large black shape. Both figures hit the floor hard, crushing the receptionists desk and a row of chairs.

"Prowl!" she exclaimed, beginning to rush forward.

"Stay back, Sari!" he shouted, shoving the figure off of him. It flew across the room and landed catlike on the floor.

Sari did what she was told as Prowl got to his feet and once again lunged at the black mass. When he did so the mass lunged at him and they met halfway with a loud metallic clang. The girl watched as the two fought noticing right away that this enemy looked a great deal like the thing she'd seen the day before. Her eyes grew wide at the conclusion, knowing she was right. _It __**did**__ come back! but why?_

Meanwhile Prowl had the thing pinned on the floor. In the dim light from the broken iridescent lights that kept on blinking on and off he could make out more of its body. It wasn't just a black metallic mass with wings. it had another color. Red. Red in a lighter and darker shades. He also realized the reason it hadn't been so bulky like most transformers.

The energy vampires dark face smiled up at him. "You just can't stay away from me can you?" it asked tauntingly.

It kicked him away before he had a chance to reply then stood and changed shape, and shot away and down the hall. Prowl grunted and untangled himself from the mess of chairs around him. He started to go after it but Sari stopped him. "Prowl!" she exclaimed, running toward him. "That, that!"

"I know," he said, taking a step.

"You're not going _after_ it by yourself are you?" she asked.

When he nodded her eyes grew wide in horror. "You can't do that!" she protested. "Don't you remember what happened last night? It would be stupid to go after it again by yourself."

He knew she was right. "I'll get the others to help me," he told her. "But I'm not going to wait for them. If I do that thing will get away and we can't have that." he met her gaze. "There's a reason that thing came here. I don't know how it broke in or why it wanted to but I intend to find out." his optics rested on her key. "I suggest you get out of here before that thing comes back."

Before she could say anything he took off in pursuit of the energy vampire. "Good luck, Prowl," Sari said, looking at her key which had started glowing. "You'll need it."

_A/N_

_To the question I was asked in a review. The answer is. It can come out during the day but it chooses not to. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. It just seems like I wrote it with no real plot in mind. Or maybe I did but I don't see it. Or maybe because I feel as if they're not acting totally in character.. Well I tried.._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Prowl chased the energy vampire's signature down into the basements areas of the Sumdac tower. The air was warmed by the firepower from its thrusters as it had passed through the maze of halls and vanished into the darkness of the underground factories. He stopped just outside the main area. Something told him there was only one way out of the basement and that was the way they came in. There was no way that thing would be able to escape without going through him, unless it created another exit, which was impossible.

For a moment he didn't move, trying to come up with some sort of plan then he put his fingers to the side of his head, activating his comlink. "Optimus," he said.

"What's wrong, Prowl?" Optimus voice answered back.

"I brought Sari back to the tower like she wanted me to," he began. "Everything seemed fine but then I saw the thing we were looking for."

"What?" Optimus sounded shocked. "It's _there_?"

Prowl nodded, though he knew the Autobot couldn't see him anyway. "I attacked it and it headed into the basement. I think I got it trapped."

"Okay," Optimus said. "We'll be there right away. Wait where you are until we arrive."

Prowl switched off the comlink without replying. Waiting would take too long. That thing might find another way out before the others got there. He couldn't let that happen. _Sorry, Optimus, _he thought, pulling out a throwing star and entering the main area, carefully. _But I can't do that. _

The room was large and empty, the corners hidden in shadows that concealed whatever equipment had been set there. Prowl gave the shadows a hard long look, letting his scanners probe their darkness for any sign of the energy vampire. So far all the shadows held nothing but unworking rusted machines that had once built many of the robots still functioning in the city. That was a relief but he knew, if the thing wasn't hiding in the shadows in the immediate area, that meant it was hiding in another part of the basement factory. This might take awhile.

_I just hope I find it before it finds me. I don't want to have a disadvantage... again. _

He crossed the room and stepped through the doorway on the other side. There he found himself in a long hallway, only half lit by dim lights. His optics adjusted to the lighting and he slowly made his way down the hall, weary of any shadow big enough to hide a black and red something. _I know you're down here. I can sense you. You can't hide forever. I'll find you eventually and this time I will be the one who defeats you!_

The Autobot spotted a blind corner ahead. He was experienced enough be weary. You never knew what was on the other side of a blind corner. His body tensed as he approached. Cautiously he poked his head around the corner. He relaxed. Nothing. He let out a sigh of relief. So far so good. He stepped around the corner and continued down the hall.

* * *

Not too far away the energy vampire was hidden just out a view in the darkened doorway of the underground shipping yard of the basement facility. It was watching him coming down the hall, slow and cautious, as if he expected it to jump out at him. It could have done that, for a laugh, but it knew better than to do that. That sort of tactic wouldn't accomplish anything. _I'll let him come to me, _it thought, its tongue lapping across its lips. _Then we'll play a new game. _

It pulled back into the room when it Prowl's gaze seemed to look directly at it. It moved back into the shadows slowly, a low chuckle escaping its volcabulizer. "Patience, patience," it whispered, jumping backward and landing carefully on a large metal water pipe. "He'll come in here. He has to. He can't afford not to."

* * *

Prowl thought he heard something that sounded like metal touching metal but it was so soft he couldn't be sure what he had heard. No matter. He froze, listening carefully, hoping to hear the sound again. _I know you're here. _

He spotted an open doorway further up the hall to his right and slowed his pace a little more. Something told him to be weary of that doorway and he didn't want to get careless. He held up the throwing star he was clenching, ready for any sneak attacks. When he reached the doorway he poked his head in the room. Nothing came at him but that didn't mean there wasn't anything in it. The room was so dark he couldn't be sure.

He stepped cautiously inside. The inferred in his optics picked up nothing but he knew by now that he couldn't reply on them when looking for this creature. It had the ability to go undetected. He felt a chill go through his body, the same chill he'd felt when that thing had stalked him in the warehouse. _It's here. _

He moved away from the door, his black and gold body blending into the darkness. If that thing could hide so could he. Maybe if he avoided being sensed by that thing he could find it before it found him.

"That won't help you," a voice called from the darkness. "I can see you."

Prowl froze, his optics searching the darkness for any signs of movements. Nothing. _It's here somewhere. It gave itself a way. I just have to find it. _

"I can see you too," he lied.

"Really?" the voice challenged. "If you can see me point to where I am."

Prowl pointed in the direction the voice sounded like it was coming from.

"Wrong! I'm nowhere _near_ there."

"Then why does your voice sound like it's coming from that direction?" he wanted to know, starting to move toward the voice.Did it really think he was that stupid? "I know where you are by the direction your voice comes from."

"Oh?" he froze. The voice sounded like it was coming from his left, by the door. "It's not that easy."

He looked around himself again, trying to distinguish one shadow from the others. He thought he saw one out of place and went toward it. "Finding me like that won't work either," now the voice sounded like it was behind him. He turned around, his arm raised, ready to strike at something. "Because the voice I'm using.." something touched his arm. He jerked away from it and moved back a few steps. "Isn't even my _real _one."

_What? _

Suddenly his arm was grasped from behind and pressed into his back. Taken off guard, he dropped the throwing star. It clattered to the floor. Before he could struggle free, something wrapped around his neck and jerked him back. "Gotcha," a voice that sounded nothing like the one he'd been talking to. It sounded more... delicate.. He struggled to get lose but that only made his quarry shove his arm further into his back. He ground his teeth, holding in a cry of pain.

"You shouldn't have come down here by yourself," it whispered in his left audio receptor. "You should have waited for the others because now you took most of the fun out of it." the voice sounded pouty. "I have hoping for some fun."

"Sorry for ruining your game," Prowl strained out, not sorry at all. A game? This whole thing was a game to this creature? He felt disgusted. What a sick game.

"That's all right," it said. "I got the consolation prize and it's not too bad." Prowl felt a hand grab the side of his face and turn his head sideways. "You." and something touched his face.

The Autobot quickly reacted, forcibly causing himself and the energy vampire to lose their balance. As they fell he felt it's grip loosen as it reached out to break its fall with it's other hand. He yanked his arm free as soon as they hit the floor and was on his feet before it could grab him again. He jumped back a few paces then bolted. The vampire stood and watched him dart out of the room. "Running away again?" it called after him. A smile entered it's voice. "Or creating your own game? You just made things more interesting, my friend." it stepped back into the shadows. "Let's play by different rules this time."

* * *

Prowl headed back toward the main room, but his encounter with the energy vampire caused him to forget which way it had been and he was soon lost in a maze of rooms and hallways. When he entered another room, thinking it was the way out, he found himself in an area lit dimly by old ceiling lights, their bare builds giving off a pale yellow light.. The only way out was the way he'd come in.

_Slag!_ He stepped out of the room and went a different direction, once again coming up with the same result. _What? What's going on here?_

He turned around and went back the way he had come. _I don't remember the hallways looking like this when I first came through them. Is this a hologram or an illusion? Or am I just lost? _He rounded another corner and thought he saw an area that looked familiar. He changed course and ran toward it. The moment he entered the room he discovered that he had been wrong. This room wasn't familiar at all. _Where in Cybertron am I?!_

* * *

Sari paced back and forth at the entrance of the tower. She felt as if she was leaving Prowl to die chasing after that thing. _Why did he have to go after it? Doesn't he remember what happened last time? _she looked down at her key. It was still glowing. _I can't keep using the key to fix him..._

She took out her phone and inserted the key into the bottom. She put the phone up to her ear and was about to call Bumblebee when she thought better of it. "Prowl probably told them like he said he would," she said taking the key out of the phone. "So I don't have to but.." she looked down the street, half expecting to see the other Autobots driving toward her. "What if he didn't?"

* * *

"Okay, calm down, Prowl," he said, stepping back out of the room. "You're just letting that thing get to you. You're not going in circles and you're not lost. Well you _are_ lost but there's no reason to lose your head about it. If you're lost then that vampire might be lost as well or..." he pulled out another throwing star. "It's close by and just waiting for you to make a mistake. I can't let that happen. I can't let that thing try to take advantage of me again either." He looked around himself. All he saw was rusty walls and shadows. "But where is it?"

He decided it would be a good idea to retrace his steps. He stood still a moment, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down and clear his head so he could think. _Retrace your steps. Keep an eye out for something familiar. Don't let that thing get to you. Block it out of your mind. If you run into it again only fight if it attacks you first. _

He looked over his shoulder. The hall was empty except for deep shadows. maybe it hadn't even followed him. Maybe it had stayed in the room it had ambushed him in. _No. It said this was a game. I don't know what kind of game but I know that I'm a part of it. _

He listened for any sign of a sound that stood out. Silence. An uneasy silence. It reminded him of the plotlines in the horror movies Sari sometimes brought over for them to watch. An uneasy silence usually meant the monster was close by and just waiting for the right moment to pounce. "But this isn't a fake horror movie," he told himself. "That sort of thing doesn't happen in real life." Just as the words were coming out of his mouth he remembered the incident in the forest with the space barnacles. Sari and Bumblebee insisted that it was straight out of a horror movie. Prowl had disagreed but now he wasn't so sure he should have.

* * *

Sari spotted four sets of headlights approaching her in the growing darkness. She lifted her head and put up her hand to block the strong light so she could see. She made out four vehicles approaching. A firetruck, an ambulance, an armored car, and a compact car. There was only one reason four cars of different makes would be driving together at the same time.

"Guys!" she exclaimed, getting up and running toward the Autobots.

The four stopped and transformed. "Sari, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Optimus asked, staring down at the little girl. He looked surprised to see her outside all alone.

"Prowl went after the the monster," she explained, gestering wildly. "He told me to get out of the building. He didn't want that thing to come after me."

"Wait. Prowl went _after _that thing?" Optimus asked.

She nodded. "He didn't want it to get away."

"I told him to wait for us," he said sounding angry. "Can't he ever follow orders?"

"He just didn't want it to get away," Sari repeated herself, trying to defend the other Autobot. "He wanted to make sure it wouldn't go after anymore machines."

"That thing _preys_ on machines," Optimus cut her off. "He's a machine himself. He should have known better."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need for _you_ to apologize," he told her. "Just tell us where Prowl went and we'll find him."

She turned and pointed toward the tower. "He went to the basement," she replied. "But none of you know where that is. I'll have to come with you. If he gets damaged by that thing you'll need my key to help repair him."

Optimus looked down at her ready to tell her she could not come with them then changed his mind. She was right. They might need her key to repair Prowl if that thing managed to overpower and damage him. He nodded grudgingly. "Okay, you can come. But try not to get in the way." he looked at Bumblebee. "Bumblebee take care of Sari. Make sure if you run into that thing that you and her don't attack it. Just run."

Bee nodded looking nervous. "Whatever you say, boss bot."

* * *

The energy vampire perched in a maze of pipes in the ceiling as it watched the Autobot it had been chasing. For the moment it would let him wander the corridors in a futile attempt to find the exit. It knew that he had gone so far into the underground factory that it would take him hours to get out, if he got out at all.

_It's a shame I will have to end this game before he can, _it thought. _I enjoy the chase almost as much as I enjoy creating confusion and fear. But I need energy. Too bad for him he's on the menu... unless..._

It shifted, watching him retracing his steps. _I don't have to take it all now and he tastes different than any other machine. _It smiled. _It couldn't hurt to make him last... _It leaned forward, the two wings attacked to its back slightly scraping against metal pipes. _Yes. Let's make him last. _

* * *

"Prowl? Prowl? Can you hear me?"

Prowl put his finger to the side of his head and turned on his comlink. "Yes, I can hear you, Prime," he answered.

"_Where_ are you?"

"I don't know," Prowl replied, looking around himself. "I was searching for that vampire and I got lost."

"Why didn't you wait for us like I told you too?" Optimus voice did not sound happy.

"I didn't want it to get away," he tried to explain. "I wanted to make sure it stayed down here so we could capture it."

"Sari told us there's no other way out besides the way we came in," Prime's informed him.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"You could have asked her instead of running off. " he pointed out. "What would you have done if that thing attacked you again?"

Prowl was silent. It already had. He'd been able to get away from it this time but he wasn't sure about the next time. It seemed intent on doing something to him. "Don't worry about me," he said, not noticing the shadow that landed behind him. "I'm fine. I suggest you get down here if you're here. If I can find my way back, I'll meet you there."

"Too bad that's not going to happen," said a voice behind him.

He froze at the sound of the voice. It was back. Slowly he turned around. Something black and hard hit him in the face.

00000000

Optimus heard the impact and the grunt of pain that came afterward. "Prowl?" he said. Silence."'PROWL!"

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked, his optics wide.

"Prowl's in trouble," Optimus said, looking at the others. "We'd better find him before something happens to him."

* * *

Prowl's body slammed hard into the metal wall. He grunted and looked up, seeing the energy vampire's dark figure standing out from the rest of the shadows, the lighter red shades of its body lit up like blood red lights. "I think it's time to end this game now," it said, its hands on its hips. "Before your friends come along and save you." it grinned, showing its out of place white teeth. "and we don't want that, do you?"

Prowl's foot shot up and smacked the vampire in the chest. It's feet rose off the floor and went sailing across the room, hitting the floor hard.

"You're right," he said, standing up and looming over it. "I think it_ is _about time we ended this game of yours."

The vampire pushed itself into a sitting position and grinned at him. "Let's ee you make this interesting."

The Autobot charged. The energy vampire got up quickly and braced itself for an impact. But Prowl never slammed into it. At the last second he jumped over it and landed behind it. Just as it turned to face him his foot smashed into its face and it slammed into the wall.

"You will pay for that," it hissed, getting up off the floor.

Prowl made no comment. Talk while fighting was very distracting anyway and if he wanted to defeat this thing he had to have his full concentration. The blows he'd managed to land on it was a start but he didn't want to become careless by getting cocky. He knew from experience that this thing was tougher than it looked. He let it get back to its feet and pounce at him. He moved sideways and it flew past him landed catlike on the floor. It looked back at him and, seeing him coming, jumped high upward. His fist missed its back by inches and he went right between its legs.

"You'll have to do better than that," it taunted.

He looked up and saw it hovering there, the red patches helping it stand out against the gloom. He had never noticed those red patches before during his last encounter with it at the warehouse and wondered if this thing had a way of hiding the red. Maybe it was purposely allowing him to see them now.

Suddenly it came straight down. He dived out of the way and its feet crashed into the metal floor, denting it. He turned and threw a star at it. It put up its arm and blocked the star, swiping it sideways. Prowl turned around and came at it again, aiming a kick at its head. It dodged the blow and grabbed his leg, swinging him around roughly and causing his head to crash into the wall. He grunted and kicked with his other foot, knocking the energy vampire's grip lose.

"I can do much better than that," he said, getting up again.

It glared at him, shaking the numbness out of its hand. "It'd like to see you try."

Prowl came at it again. It was able to avoid his fist but not his foot which he used to kick it back again. This time when it got off the floor it bared its fangs at him and hissed. "Now you've made me angry!" and pulled out something.

Before he could process what it was, a bolt of plasma hit him in the chest and knocked him off his feet. He smashed into the wall then fell to the floor. He forced himself to stand once again, his chest feeling like it had been hit by a wrecking ball. _It has a gun?! _

Once again he was hit by a plasma shot and sent flying. This time he was able to control his fall and landed on his side, scraping across the floor and hitting the wall lightly. He got up just in time to see it fire again. This time he was able to avoid getting hit and came at the vampire again, getting close enough to kick the gun out of its hands before it could fire another shot.

The adversary seemed to be expecting this and let him do so then grabbed his arm and bit into it. He cried out in pain as sparks flew from his arm then smacked it in the head, dislodging the things teeth and knocking it away. It hit the floor and stayed there a moment, only lifting its head so he could see its white grin through the gloom.

Prowl, grabbed his sparking arm and met the things red stare, wondering why it was grinning like that. Then it hit him. It had managed to sink its teeth into him. His arm began to feel numb and when he chanced a look at it the energy vampire got off the floor and pounced on him. He went down, the thing on top of him, pinning him to the floor. He tried to break free but it was useless. It held him arms down and sat on his chest, its red optics burning into his red ones, and its white fanged smile the only other part of his face he could see.

"You lose."

Prowl ground his teeth. How was he going to get out of this? _You've gone through many forms of training. You've even studied earth skills as well. You can't let this thing beat you. _He wondered. _How did it happen in the first place?_

The thing laughed as if reading his mind. "Don't even try getting away," it said, leaning toward him. "Because when I bit you I drained some of your energy. Even if you did get away from me I would catch up with you before you got too far."

"So what are you worried about?" he challenged.

"Me worried?" it laughed again. "_I'm_ not worried. I just don't feel lke letting my prize get away from me again." it looked back at him. 'So why don't I just end this game here and we can continue it in a much more appropriate setting."

"What do you mean?"

It gave him no reply. It once again moved its face toward his, as if to kiss him, then passed by and went for his neck. This time he had no way of avoiding what it was going to do and when its teeth sank into the metal and punctured it, invading his circuits he could only cry out as it drained his energy. It didn't last very long and by the time it was finished his cries had died out and his body went limp. His optics were still online though and he saw it stand back up and smile down at him with satisfaction. "Now that you can't go anywhere I think it's about time I revealed myself." Suddenly the lights came on and Prowl got his first good look at what he had been fighting. Before his mind could even process what he was seeing, his optics flickered and everything went dark.

_A/N_

_Well I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter and I can't blame anyone for not saying anything. It wasn't that great. I'm just grateful people are still reading it. I currently have a case of writers block so I don't know when I'll be updating again. It might take awhile. I know for a fact the tower has a huge basement. _


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Optimus and the others rushed to Prowl's last known location. They did not know what they would find there so they had their weapons drawn, just in case. "All right, everyone," Optimus said as they ran. "remember not to attack unless the creature attacks us first."

"But what about Prowl?" Bumblebee asked, making sure sari didn't fall off his shoulder. "What if that thing did something to him? What if it made him into some kind of-"

"Then we'll have to make sure it can't harm anymore machines," Optimus cut him off before he started rambling about vampires again. Right now that was the last thing Prime wanted to hear about. "I don't know what was going on when my connect with him was cut off but let's just hope it wasn't the worst case."

Suddenly the lights flickered off then came back on. "Okay, boss bot," Bumblebee said, casting a worried glance at the flickering lights. "Let's just hope that these lights don't mean something bad..."

When they arrived at the spot all fur bots came to a complete stop and stared at the horror before them. The hallway looked as if a war had been fought in it. The halls were covered in dents, black marks that came from scratched paint and glowing blue mech fluid, like blood. "What happened?" Optimus asked.

"Look!" Bee exclaimed, pointing ahead. 'There!"

The leader lifted his head. His optics zoomed in at a dark image a short distance away. It was black with light and dark red specks. It had wings like the flier transformers had but the rest of the image was blurred, as if it was only partly in reality. It was straightening up off the floor then it seemed to be aware that it was being watch and turned around, the flashing ceiling lights creating an odd strobe light effect as it moved. Two glowing red lights like eyes, glared at the four Autobots.

"You!" Optimus exclaimed. "Whoever you are, don't move! Just stay where you are!"

The thing laughed. The sound was like a low metallic rumble in its vocabulator. "And what will you do if I don't obey?" it asked in a mocking tone.

"We will be forced to make you comply," Prime replied, holding his axe before him to add emphasis to his meaning. "and neither you or I want that."

"I don't?" it asked, sounding surprised. "I don't remember saying that. In fact I would not mind a little bit more fun."

"What does it mean by that?" Bee asked, looking up at Prime.

The thing seemed to hear him and spoke before Optimus could. "Because your friend here didn't provide much of a challenge for me." it laughed again. "He was out before he knew what hit him."

"It means Prowl!" Sari whispered.

"What have you done with Prowl?" Prime demanded.

"Nothing... yet," it said, then added, as if remembering. "Oh yes, now I remember what I did. I got hungry and had a little snack." it ran its tongue across its too white fangs. "Your friend tastes wonderful by the way. Better than any other machine I've ever snacked on before."

"Why you!" Bulkhead exclaimed, rushing forward.

Optimus and Bumblebee grabbed his arms, holding him back. "No, Bulkhead," Optmus ordered, straining to keep the much bigger Autobot from rushing forward blindly. "It'll just attack you too."

"But we can't let it get away with doing that to Prowl," he argued.

"I know that," Optimus said. "But fighting it right now isn't a good idea. We don't know what it will do if we get too close."

"That's right," it said, smirking. "and you don't want that to happen, although I doubt your green friend there will taste as good as the other one." It took a step forward and stopped when the other bots took out their weapons and aimed them at it.

"Stay back," Optimus ordered.

The thing cocked its head, playfully. "I wouldn't _dream _of getting any close..," it said sarcastically. "But of course you're probably wondering where your friend Prowl is. Well he's here." and it stepped to the side.

The Autobots stared in horror at their friend. He looked like he'd been blown up, his body was covered in dents and scratches and mech fluid was leeking out of his arm and neck and pooling around his prone form.

"Prowl!" Prime exclaimed. "What did you do to him?"

The thing kept on smiling. "Oh don't worry," it said. "He's not dead... yet. I still have use for him."

"What further use for him do you have?" Optimus demanded. "You already drained his energy. He is useless to you now."

The thing looked down at Prowl then back at the Autobots. "He's useful enough to get me out of here," it said reaching down.

While the thing was distracted the Autobots charged at it, hoping to take it down while it was unaware. It moved quicker than they thought possible, yanking Prowl's body off the floor and pulling out a gun. It aimed the weapon at the Autobot's head. "You will let me out of here or I will make sure your friend here never creates another hologram again," it hissed.

Optimus put his arms out, blocking the other Autobots and stopping the charge. "Stop!" he ordered. The others ran into him, almost knocking him over.

Ratchet was the first to recover. "We can't just let it get away with Prowl," he protested in a low voice. "Who knows what it will do to him."

"We can't afford it killing him either," Optimus said in an equally low voice. "and we can't attack it while it has Prowl. We have to let it go."

"But, Prime-"

"There's nothing else we can do." he cut him off.

Before the medic would reply Optimus stepped away from the others. "Okay," he said. "You can go."

"And you won't follow me?" it asked, tightening its grip around its captive's neck.

"No," he said, looking back at the others who were watching in disbelieve. "We won't follow you. Just let Prowl go."

It laughed. "That's not happening," it informed him. "as long as I have your friend here you can't harm me. I'll just take him along as reassurance."

"You can't do that!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

The thing shot him a correcting look. "I _can_," it said. "and I will you none of you can do anything to stop me if you know what's good for yourselves or him. Just remember, I still have your friend, and if you attack or follow me I'll spatter your friends processor all over you."

Suddenly fire shot from the bottoms of its feet as the thrusters inside them activated. The energy vampire lifted off the floor then shot toward them. The four Autobots ducked to avoid behind plowed into. It flew over them and down the hall, turning a corner and vanishing, the echo of its laughter filling the air then dying out as it put more distance between itself and the Autobots.

When they were sure it wasn't coming back Bumblebee got up off the floor. "Come on," he said. "We can still catch it." he made a run for it.

Ratchet grabbed his arm before he could get very far. "Forget it, Bee," he ordered. "It's too far gone and if you did catch up with it remember what it said it would do to Prowl."

Bee turned on the medic. "It was probably lying," he shot back. "It was just looking for an easy way out."

"We can't chance that," he cut him off. "This kind of transformer wouldn't lie about something like that."

"How would _you_ know?"

The medic looked away. "I've encountered one before..."

"What?" Optimus exclaimed, getting off the floor. He stared at the older transformer. "You've run into this kind of creature before? Why didn't you say something?"

"It didn't seem important."

"Well it's important now," Prime said, pointing a finger in his face. "and when we get back to the base you're going to tell us everything you know about it."

* * *

The vampire left the tower the way it had come in, making good time with its escape. It flew over the city with its senseless captive until it touched down on the top of the clock tower. There is let Prowl go and his body crashed down at its feet. It looked down at him then looked over its shoulder, its optics scanning the sky for any sign of pursuit. It doubted there would be any since the Autobots could not fly but it wanted to be sure. The night was quiet. It smiled with satisfaction and turned its attention back to Prowl. "Oh course they're not going to let me get away with taking you for long," it said to him, toeing his foot. "They will try to find me. That will be impossible but one can't be sure. As for you... I will have to give you back eventually but only after I make sure you get me what I really want. You're the consolation prize, not that I'm complaining. I can put you to good use."

It knelt down and touched his face with a black hand. "I wonder how well your systems can defend you against a virus?"

* * *

"Okay, Ratchet," Optimus said when he and the others had returned to the base. "Let's hear it. What do you know what these things?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Ratchet thought for a moment. There was a lot to tell about energy vampires. Though they were rare, he'd encountered and treated enough of them and the ones they attacked to spend years talking about them. Of course Optimus wouldn't want him to do that because they had to find Prowl so he'd give him the abridged version, with just enough facts to satisfy him.

"They're transformers that don't have complete sparks," he began.

Optimus stared at him. "Transformers without complete sparks? How is that possible?"

"That I don't know," Ratchet answered, shaking his head. "and none of these things have been kept alive long enough after they were captured for anyone to figure out. My guess is that when they're creators brought them online they didn't expose them to the AllSpark or their own sparks long enough for them to be completely whole. Because of this they have what humans might call "birth defects."

"Birth defects?"

He nodded. "Some of them with incomplete sparks get other kinds of problems like only staying alive for a short amount of time. Others, like the creature we're dealing with, only have to worry about losing too much energy."

"Can't they just get it the ways others can?"

"No. These transformers don't get that kind of blessing. They're stuck with the inability to process energon if it's taken the proper way. They have to get it other ways," he looked Optimus in the eye. "They have to get it when it's already been processed. The only way to do that is to take it from transformers or other machines."

"And if they don't?"

"They die." he looked away. "But it's not that easy to do. On Cybertron the vampires had to be lured into places where no other people were and locked inside. Then they were left to a slow and painful death." his own expression looked pained. "It is not something you want to see."

"So all we have to do is lure it into a place it can't get out of and lock it there." Bumblebee said.

"You _don't_ want to do that," Ratchet cut him off. "The Autobot elders said doing that was the most human way of getting rid of one but it wasn't. I could have come up with a better way. I _tried_ to come up with a better way.."

Optimus noticed he looked upset and changed the subject. "But why would it want Prowl if it already drained his energy?"

"That I don't know," the medic replied. "None of the others ever took a hostage before, even to get away. They usually just attack. This one is different. " he looked back at Prime. "I think it wants something."

"What?"

"I don't know," he said. "I could be wrong. Energy vampires don't kill their victims when they attack them. They drain enough to knock them offline for awhile but that's it."

"That's strange..."

"I know why they don't kill them." Bumblebee spoke up. "It's because they make them their vampire minions and control their bodies." his face filled with horror. "For all we know Prowl's a blood thirsty vampire right now and is running rampant around the city, sucking energy out of machines!"

"Enough, Bumblebee!" Optimus cut him off. He was getting sick of that kind of talk. "What did I tell you about reading those comic books!?"

"But, Prime-!"

"Bumblebee," Ratchet cut him off, giving him a Look. "Energy vampires don't work that way. They're not like human vampires. Aside from them draining energy from other transformers they're like any of us, except most lose their minds"

"But what if this one isn't?" Bee wanted to know. "What if this ones like a mutation or something!?"

"Unless this thing knows how to download a certain type of virus into other transformers it's no different than the others," Ratchet informed him.

"And if it _does_?"

Ratchet didn't say anything. If it did Primus knew what kind of danger Prowl was in.

* * *

Prowl did not know how long he'd been out but it had to be long. Something dripping on his face brought him back to his senses. He felt pain in his neck and arm and groaned, turning his head sideways and trying to get his arm to move. It wouldn't.

His optics flickered then flashed on, his vision impaired by a layer of static. It was dark here. He could not see very far. _My inferred must be broken.._

He yanked his arm forward and heard the sound of metal clinking against metal. So _that_ was it. He was chained to something. The sound of a clock striking the hour echoed down to him. His turned his head forward and stared up at the ceiling. The sound came from right above him. _I'm under the clock tower.._ _But... how did I get here? _ A memory of the events in the basement of Sumdac Systems came back to him slowly. _I was under the Sumdac building looking for that vampire... I found it and we got into a fight. I fought it and... _it all came back to him now. _It bit me! _No wonder his neck and arm hurt. _I lost so much energy I went offline. _He looked around himself again, the static impairing his vision clearing up somewhat. _But how did I get here? _He knew if his comrades had gotten to him in time he would have wakened in the infirmary at their base. _I guess... it wasn't them... but if it was that thing... why did it bring me here? _

Well he wasn't going to find out any of those answers down there. He was going to have to free himself from whatever was keeping his arms from moving and get out of there and that was much harder than it sounded. He looked back at his arm again. The static impairing his vision cleared up some more and he saw that a chain was wrapped tightly around his wrist. He yanked hard on it but it didn't budge or break.

"Don't bother," a voice said suddenly. "It's too thick to break."

Startled, he took his attention off the chain and lifted his head, trying to pinpoint the speaker. "Who's there?"

Two glowing orbs appeared in the shadows. They slowly moved toward him then the owner stepped into the dim light coming in from a window. He knew it was but now he could see it clearly because it didn't seem to be hiding itself or blurring it's image. Its wings and form stood out sharp in the pale light. It was only then when he realized something else about it. "You're a female!" A slim black and red female jet transformer.

The thing laughed. "Took you long enough to figure that out," it said. He noticed that her voice was different than before.. "But then... I try to keep my gender to myself." She put a hand on her hip, resting all her weight on her right leg. ""It's better that way. Mechs have the tendancy to get angry when they're defeated by females."

"Who are you?" he demanded, yanking on the chain again. "What do you want with me?"

The energy vampire smiled. "Just call me Shadowstar... and to answer your other question; at the beginning I just wanted _you_," she said. "But now I've got my eyes on something else... and I need you to help me get it."

He yanked on the chain again. "Don't count on it," he growled.

The smile on her black face widened. She walked over to him and knelt down beside him, taking his face in her hand. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

He met her optics. "What do you mean?"

Her face softened somewhat."It's simple. When I bit you I downloaded a virus into your system," she explained. "It will make its way to your spark and begin attacking it, making it unstable. When this happens it will also take over your processor, making you as mindless as a drone." She poked his forehead. "A drone that only listens to me."

"Don't count on it."

She let his face go and sat back. "You can deny it now but you'll know when it starts happening," she darkened her optics. "It's not the most pleasant transformation."

A cold feeling suddenly washed over him. Ratchet had never mentioned anything about energy vampires being able to infect their victims with a virus. Did this mean she wasn't one after all? Did this mean she was something else?

"To put it simply," she said after a moment of silence. "Once your spark becomes unstable you will become a vampire yourself, only a minion that does everything I tell it too."

* * *

Bumblebee offered to take Sari home. Optimus, who was a little preoccupied with questioning Ratchet at the moment, agreed and the yellow sports car and the little girl headed out of the base. Sari who'd been around Bumblebee long enough knew the reason for wanting to leave wasn't to take her home. He had something else in mind.

"All right, Bumblebee," she said when they were outside the building. "What are you up to?"

"Up to?" he asked, nervously. "What makes you think I'm up to something?"

She gave him a look. "You can't lie to me," she told him. "You didn't want to leave just to take me home, you were just looking for an excuse to leave so you could look for Prowl, didn't you?"

Caught.

"Well yeah," he said, looking everywhere but at her. "I know Prime doesn't want us to but we can't leave Prowl at the mercy of that thing. Who knows what it will do to him. For all we know it could have turned him into its undead minion already."

"Bumblebee..."

"He could be out in the city right now attacking more machines and adding to that things vampire army!"

"Bumblebee, Ratchet said that energy vampires can't do things like that," she pointed out. 'The worst thing they can do is drain energy."

"But what if this ones different?" he questioned. "Ratchet mentioned something about a virus. A vampire virus! It could have downloaded that virus into him!"

"We don't even know if it _can_," she tried to reason with him.

"That's what we're going to find out," he said, transforming into vehicle mode. His opened the passenger side down. "Hop in."

Sari hesitated a moment. Usually she'd happily go with Bumblebee on an adventure but this time she wasn't sure she should. If Prowl had been turned into a vampire she didn't want to see him that way, especially after what had happened before in the woods...

Bee still had the door open. "What are you waiting for?" he asked. "You coming or what?"

"I'm coming," she said, jumping into the car and closing the door. _I just hope you're wrong about this..._

_A/N_

_I got an idea after a long time of writer's block. Some parts in this chapter were a little hard to do and drove me crazy but I think it pretty much makes sense. Sorry for keeping you waiting so long. I hope this was worth it. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Why would you do that to somebody?" he demanded, disgusted by her words. Didn't she care what could happen to him? Of course not.

"Because I need you to do something for me and I know you won't do it willingly," she replied. "I have to make sure you get me what I want and actually _bring it back_ instead of pulling a double cross."

He didn't get it. "But _why _me?" he demanded.

"Well for one thing I like the way you taste," she replied. The expression on her face changed and a mad light lit up in her optics. "You're different then the others and for another, when I find something fascinating like you, I enjoying making it suffer."

"So I'm just a toy?" he asked in disgust.

Shadowstar shrugged carelessly. "You could say that. But I prefer to call it something else." she said. "By the way. How much pain can you endure?"

"Why?"

"The transformation is painful," she explained, smiling slightly. "I wouldn't want it to kill you."

Prowl stared at her, her face lit up with pleasure at the thought of his pain. This femme was crazy! "What exactly do you want me to get for you anyway?" he wanted to know, changing the subject. He didn't want to hear anymore about her obsession with others pain.

She leaned against the wall, lifting something and tapping it against her teeth. Prowl saw it was one of his throwing stars. "I didn't tell you, did I?" she asked, thoughtfully. "What I want... is that key."

He didn't know what she was talking about. "What key?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Don't think I'm stupid, Autobot," she growled at him. "The key the fleshling has. I saw her using it to fix you. I don't know how it was able to do that, but I want it."

He didn't understand. What could she possibly need Sari's key for. "Why?"

She looked away again, tapping the edge of the throwing star against her teeth. It made a slight dinging noise. "What _else_ would I need it for?" she asked as if the answer should be obvious. "I want to use it on myself."

Well that was unexpected. Prowl said nothing, remembering what Ratchet had said about energy vampires having incomplete sparks. Prowl knew that Sari's key could bring transformers back to life when they were dead so completing a spark couldn't be too hard to do. "You want to use it to complete your spark, don't you?"

"Ding! Ding! That is correct, give him a prize," she said sarcastically. She turned her body to face him better. "What _other_ use would I have for it? Dinner? It probably doesn't even taste good." she tossed the throwing star in her hand. "I'd go after the key myself, but I prefer doing this the easiest way so I don't have to waste energy. "

Of course not. "By forcing me to do it," he finished.

She smiled down at him encouraged by his progress. "_Now_ you're getting it."

Like he'd ever do such a thing. "What makes you think I will do that, even _after _I become like you?" he asked her. "You said I'll become mindless."

She gave him a look as if he was stupid. "It's called a "mental link"," she replied, licking the end of the star. "By concentrating on your energy signal I can establish a link with your processor and become your master. You might be a mindless drone but you'll be an _obedient _drone." she smiled again at the thought. _and you'll do everything I say.._

He yanked on the chain again, trying to break loose. That was the last thing he would do. She watched him without comment, enjoying his pathetic attempts at getting away. "What do you plan on doing if you get away?' she finally asked. "Even if you return to the others right now that virus will _still_ transform you."

He ignored her. Whether it did or not at least, if he was with the others, they could do something about it for him. Maybe Ratchet knew of a cure?

"And even if you could get loose you wouldn't get very far," she added.

He stopped and looked at her. "Why not?"

"Because you're still low on energy," she replied, pushing herself away from the wall. "I drained most of it, remember? There isn't even enough left for you to break that chain. If you were at full power, it would be easy but you're not and you won't be any time soon." she stepped into the shadows. "Unless..."

He saw something glowing in the darkness. It was a purple-ish pink color and looked very famliar. _Energon?_

She returned with the glowing item. Now he could see that it was indeed energon but why did she have it? She was a vampire. She couldn't even _drink _Energon. She seemed to read the question in his face. "This is for when my spark is completed," she answered his unspoken question. "All my life I've wanted be given the chance to be able to take this the way I'm supposed to but so far...." she shook her head. "It's not important. Of course I know you can take it the proper way and I might even give it to you......" she laughed at herself. "That's if you can take it from me." she tossed it up and down in her hand. "Do you want it?"

No, he _didn't_ want it. He didn't know what she might have done to it. For all he knew she could have put something in it.

When he didn't reply she frowned and turned away from him. "I shouldn't waste this on you," she commented, looking at the purple liquid. "It would be pointless anyway. I only have one of these and if I give it to you..." she laughed and tossed it again. "I'll let it be for now." she returned to the shadows and set the cube down then she returned again and once again sat down beside him.

"I wonder..." she mused, absently tracing a pattern on his chestplate, making him shudder. "What is it like to have a complete spark?"

"Are you sure we'll be able to find him?" Sari asked as she rode along with Bumblebee through the city.

"Of _course _we will," he told her. "That thing has too much food here. It's not going to run away with him."

"I hope you're right," she said, looking out the window. "But what if we can't find him? What if it killed him?"

"Ratchet said that these things don't kill their prey," he reminded her.

"But he also said they don't kidnap their prey either," she pointed out. 'This one is acting differently than the ones he talked about."

He didn't like being reminded. "I know."

He looked away from her, refusing to answer. Did she really think he'd would willingly tell her everything after what she did so far?

She looked down at him in disappointment. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said, though her voice betrayed annoyance. "I can always find out some other way." she got back up and stared down at him, her hands on her hips. "Even if you don't tell me." she smiled again and it made him feel uneasy. "Want me to prove it to you?"

He refused to answer her. Saying anything wouldn't help him in the least. He knew she was baiting him anyway but why was she doing this? Oh yeah, she liked to make her victims miserable. _She's a sadist, that's why. _

She looked away from him and started pacing, tossing one of this throwing stars up and down. _Of course he's not going to tell you anything. I don't care. It's not important anyway. What is important is getting that key. The only way to get it is to have him get it but for him to do that you have to let him go.... _she looked down at him. _No, not __**let **__him go. Make him __**think**__ he got away himself. If you let him go it means you're getting soft. It also means you're treating him differently than you've treated any of your other victims. No special treatment. He might be different than the others, aside from what they taste like, but that means nothing. He's __**still **__an Autobot. All those Autobots think they're so special. They think they know what's best for things like me, but they don't. _Her expression hardened as she stared down at him He wasn't saying anything, only watching her. _Yes. Let's let him get away but make him think he escaped without any kind of help._

She smiled at the thought then walked back over to him and sat down again, knowing it made him uncomfortable. She didn't care. She looked down at his face as if to say something, then noticed something blue glowing around his neck. "Hmm," she mused, ignoring his glare. She grabbed the side of his face and turned it sideways so she could see it better. She felt his resistance but ignored it. "You're leaking..."

He was _what_?! Leaking? and why was she smiling about it?

She touched the stuff and lifted her hand so she could get a better look at it. "Or should I say, bleeding," she said softly as if the stuff fascinated her. Then... she put it in her mouth and licked it off her fingers. "Hmm.." She took her fingers out of her mouth, her expression changing as if she was satisfied with the flavor, and leaned down again. He felt her tongue move across his neck.

He did not like her doing that and jerked away from her, trying to hit her with his other hand. She moved her head away and he missed. She was still smiling. He felt angry and wanted to smack that smile off her face. It infuriated him that he couldn't do anything about her getting close. He didn't like any part of her touching him, especially parts that were in the vicinity of her mouth. He didn't like how it made him feel. Of course he didn't tell her that. She didn't care how he felt anyway.

_No good-_

Suddenly something strange happened, cutting off his thoughts. He heard what sounded like a pulse beat in his head and then his optics and audio receptors filled with static. His head filled with a painful pressure and his thoughts started to scramble. _What? _

The vampire saw him flinch and commented, sensing what was going on. "It looks like it's starting..."

And then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Maybe we should check the tower," Sari suggested.

"Why would Prowl back back at the Tower?" Bumblebee wanted to know.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "It just sounded like a good place to start because of all the robots in the building. If he _has _turned into a vampire he'll be hungry and probably go there to-"

"And attack some of the machines-" he finished for her. That _did_ sound logical. And, since Bumblebee had an overactive imagination about these things, it seemed like the most likely place now that she mentioned it. "You're right!" he exclaimed, taking a turn. "We'll go there first."

"It looks like my virus made things easier for me," she said, looking down at Prowl who lay twitching. "I was wondering how I'd get you to think you got away easily while you were online." she knelt back down and began fiddling with the chain. "It looks like things just got a whole lot simpler." She loosened it slightly then let it hang, getting up and, after taking one last look at him, walked away, smiling to herself.

_Now... to wait. _

"He's not there," Bumblebee said, coming out of the Tower. "and it doesn't look like anybodies been there in awhile. Every machine in there is still in perfect working order."

"Then I guess he's somewhere else," she admitted. "But where could he be and where would that thing take him?'

"A cave?" he asked.

She gave him a look. "A cave?"

"Well vampire bats go in caves." he said defensively.

"Vampire _bats,_ not real vampires," she pointed out.

"Then the cemetery," he said, remembering. "Vampires sleep in coffins and there are plenty of coffins in cemeteries."

She doubted that but it couldn't hurt to give it a try. "Okay," she said. "It couldn't hurt to check."

It was only moments later that Prowl came back online. For a minute his audio and vision were swamped with static then both cleared up and he could see and hear again. A quick look around told him he was alone. _She must have gone out to feed, _he thought, lifting his head and probing the darkness, in case she might be hiding and watching. Nothing.

That was good. Now he could try to get out of here without hinderance. He turned his focus on the chain around his arm and gave it a yank. The chain clanked once then loosened, falling away from his arm and hitting the floor. He stared at it a moment, surprised that it had given away so easily then got up.

Vertigo took hold and the room spun before his eyes, making him dizzy. He covered his face with his hand and stood still, waiting for his equilibrium to catch up. After a few more minutes things evened out and he could walk properly again. His optics searched the darkness for the vampire once more, but still picked up nothing. He sighed in relief then started making his way out of the clock tower.

It didn't take long for him to discover that the Clock Tower's basement wasn't that big. The room he was in led into a much larger room with three doors on each wall, leading...somewhere.. He hesitated, unsure where to go, until he saw a flight of stone stairs across the room. Relieved, he ascended the stairs and entered a much larger room on the first floor. Across the room was the exit. He headed for it.

_This seems all too easy..._

The thought was barely out of his head when he sensed something behind him. He turned around quickly and looked up, sighting a pair of red eyes that he'd grown familiar with. "You aren't leaving so soon, are you?" Shadowstar's low voice echoed down to him.

His stance changed as it redied itself for a fight. The vampire laughed at him and jumped down from her perch. "You don't have enough energy to fight me," she reminded him. "How much damage do you think you can do."

He looked her over, sizing her up. "Enough."

She attacked.

Where's Bumblebee and Sari?" Optimus asked, stepping into the living room area of the base. The only one there at the time was Bulkhead and he was sitting on the couch, watching the tv to get his mind of their current problem.

"I don't know," he replied, looking over his shoulder at the other transformer. "Maybe they went out for a drive." he noticed the look on his face. "What? What's wrong?"

Optimus knew that the reason the two left was likely because they were going after Prowl. Even so, they had not asked and had not informed him what they were doing. He shook his head. _They're going to get themselves into trouble. _

The cemetery was located on the outskirts of town. It was a gloomy place where only pine trees grew.

Sari had only been in this part of town once before and wasn't very familiar with it. Even so, the cemetery wasn't too hard to find because it stood out. Bumblebee parked at the entrance and let Sari get out. Once she was on the sidewalk he transformed and they both stepped onto the path.

"Okay, let's look around and see what we could find."

Prowl knew challenging the femme was a mistake even before she landed the first punch. The blow felt like a missile hitting him in the side of the head as it knocked him off his feet and sent him flying across the room. He grunted when his back hit the wall and he fell onto the floor. He got up as quickly as he could and dived out of the way when she tried to kick him.

She followed his movement but missed the blow when she aimed it at his head. Prowl saw his chance and tripped her. She hit the floor hard, landing on her back. She got up, but not before being kicked in the face. She fell back again but didn't stay down, getting up a few seconds later just in time to see him dashing toward the exit. She smiled to herself. _I'd give chase but then I'd be back at square one again. Much as I want to keep you here I'll gain more letting you go. _

Prowl was more than a little surprised when the femme didn't go after him as he dashed out of the room. _Did I hit her that hard? _he wondered but wasn't about to stick around to find out. He had to get out of there.

He hadn't gone much further when he heard that pulse beat go through his head again and lost his balance as his optics were blinded by static. His shoulder smacked hard into the wall but he didn't feel it. He forced himself to stay standing. The static cleared up but a buzzing noise filled his audio receptors and refused to quiet down. Trying to ignore the noise, he forced himself to keep moving, though his steps had slowed down greatly and his thoughts were beginning to race.

_I have to get out of here!_

Sari and Bumblebee found nothing at the cemetery. Graves were the least likely places to look for vampires so they had decided to check out the tombs. Unfortunately for them the tombs were locked and the caretaker refused to open them for them. He didn't understand what they were saying and thought they were just joking around. Vampire robots? Whoever heard of such a thing?

"Well, it was worth a try," Bumblebee said as they headed back to the street.

Sari had to agree but they still hadn't found Prowl and it was getting late. She almost suggested going back to the base and waiting till later but knew he would never agree to that. He wanted to find Prowl and she did as well. Waiting for Optimus to come up with a plan lessened their chance at finding the other Autobot alive.

"Where do you want to look next?" she asked, trying not to sound like she was ready to give up.

"I don't know," he said. "Let's just drive around for awhile. We're bound to find something." he transformed back into vehicle mode and Sari climbed back inside him.

Prowl was beginning to feel worse. Not only were his optics and audio receptors acting up but his chest hurt, like his spark was trying to get out of it. He panted heavily but kept going, even though it felt like he was going uphill when he really wasn't. He was still trying to ignore his problems but they were getting worse and his vision kept filling with static then clearing up.

_I hope Ratchet can fix this.. _he thought, stumbling out of the building. He glanced over his shoulder and his vision filled with static again for a few seconds then cleared up. The vampire had not followed him. _Why? I couldn't have hurt her that much. Why isn't she following me? Is it because she knows she can always get me later? _

He didn't want to think about it. He turned his attention away from the interior of the clock tower and kept going.

Bumblebee was not far from the clock tower area when Sari suddenly exclaimed, poiting out the window. 'There!"

He braked to a stop. "What?" he asked.

She pointed out the window, excitedly. 'Turn your headlights left," she instructed. "I thought I saw something."

Bumblebee did as he was instructed, backing up and turning on the headlights. The beams picked up a figure stumbling along a few hundred yards away. He recognized the design instantly. 'That's Prowl!" he exclaimed. He started his engine and raced toward him. "Prowl!"

Before they reached him he stumbled and fell to the ground. Bee braked to a stop and let Sari get out before transforming. He looked down at his friend. "We've been looking all over for you!" he exclaimed. "Where have you-" he cut himself off when he realized the other transformer wasn't moving. "Prowl?"

Sari headed over to him and noticed the poor condition of his body. "He looks pretty bad," she said, taking the key off the chain around her neck. She tried to insert it into him. "Maybe if I-" She felt a pulsating sensation go through the key and it shot away from his body, knocking her off balance. "Whoa!"

Bumblebee noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking down at her. "I thought you were going to fix him."

"I tried," she said, showing him the key. "But the key refuses to do it."

He stared at her. "What?"

"It rejected him," she replied, looking at it then at Prowl. "Why?"

"I don't know," Bee said. "But we'd better get him back to the base before that vampire finds us."

_A/N_

_For those of you familiar with Shadowstar's personality because of seeing her profile on Deviantart the way she's acting toward Prowl shouldn't be surprising. No, it's not love. It's just one of her ways of making him 's just how she is. Sadistic. and yes I'm fully aware that it could be considered sexual harrassment. If you're mad about it go ahead and tell me.  
_

_To make a brief correction I got the idea of a vampiric robotic being from the cartoon Cybersix which features a cyborg heroin who gets her life source the same way. _

_When I was writing this part I was remembering what little I knew about horror stories and trying to use that limited knowledge to get things done, I'm not sure I'm doing a very good job, though but I do intend to finish this story, even if you all kill me. _

_Don't forget to press the little blue review button and tell me what you thought. I hope you appreciate all the work I put into this cuz I get the feeling you don't.  
_

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel as if I disappointed you all with my last chapter. If I had I am very sorry. I'll try not to do that with this one. But I'm going to update this whether you all leave reviews or not. **

CHAPTER 8

Optimus and the others were more than a little surprised when Bumblebee and Sari returned to the base with Prowl. Bumblebee had him tied to the roof of his car mode so he wouldn't fall off. "Where did you find him?" Ratchet asked as soon as they were inside the base and Bee had gone into park..

"Near the clock tower," Sari explained as the medic untied Prowl and took him off the roof. "He was stumbling around like he was lost or something then he just collapsed."

Ratchet noticed Prowl was still damaged, taking special note of the fang marks on his neck. "Why didn't you repair him?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

Sari looked down at her key. "It wouldn't let me," she replied.

He stared at her. "What do you mean it wouldn't let you?" he demanded.

"I tried to use the key to fix him and it rejected him," she explained. "That has never happened before."

Ratchet said nothing. That bothered him. Why hadn't the key repaired him? All the vampire did was drain his energy. It made no sense.

_Or does it? _

"Did you say you found him by the clock tower?" Optimus asked, not noticing the concerned look on Ratchet's face.

Bumblebee nodded. "Yes," he said. "He was stumbling around outside the clock tower like a zombie." he looked over at Prowl who Ratchet and Bulkhead was carrying into the infirmary. "You don't think he's been turned into a zombie do you?"

Optimus forced himself not to roll his optics. Bumblebee and his wild imagination! "No," he said, shaking his head. "I don't think he's been turned into a zombie. He's just low on energy. We'll give him some Energon and he'll be fine."

Bumblebee didn't look convinced and Optimus didn't feel convinced at his own words. He didn't know what had happened since the vampire had flown off with Prowl so his words sounded a little empty even to himself. _What if that thing __**did**__ do something to him? _he wondered. _and why would it let him escape so easily? _It didn't make any sense.

"I think," he said, after a moment. "That we should have a look around that clock tower."

"We?" Bumblebee asked, suddenly looking nervous.

"That's right," Optimus said. "We. You and me."

"What about Sari?" Bee wanted to know, hoping to get out of having to go with.

"It's too dangerous for her to come with us," he said. "She can stay here." he grabbed Bumblebee behind his neck. "But you're coming with me." he looked at Sari. "Will you be okay waiting here with Bulkhead and Ratchet?"

Well she didn't want to go out again. "I'll be fine," she said.

-------------

Ratchet set Prowl down on the examining table then went to get his tools. The ninja was damaged extensively and it would take awhile to get him totally fixed. That shouldn't be a problem, he'd done it plenty of times. What bothered him was the mystery surrounding the key's rejection to repairing the other Autobot. What could have caused it? Why would it have happened?

_What did that thing do to him anyway? _he looked over at Prowl. If he couldn't find out anything while he was repairing him he would have to find it out some other way, and Prowl wasn't likely to come back online soon. _X-ray._

----------------

The last thing Bumblebee wanted to do was look for the vampire but, no matter how much he protested, Optimus insisted that he come along. Prime would have taken Ratchet or Bulkhead but Ratchet was taking care of Prowl and Bulkhead was going to keep an eye on Sari. Prime knew Bulkhead wouldn't go off by himself and get into trouble, unlike Bumblebee who couldn't keep still. Maybe this would teach him to follow orders. Plus Optimus hadn't been in that part of the city before and didn't know how to get to the tower. Bee did and so he had to come.

"Do we have to do this tonight?" Bumblebee asked as they drove through the darkened streets of the city. "Can't we do this tomorrow when its light out?"

"Because it might not _be_ there tomorrow," Optimus told him.

"Exactly," Bee said. "Then we won't have to worry about that thing turning us into its zombie minions."

If Optimus had been in robot mode he would have rolled his optics. Prowl had been bitten by that thing and he hadn't turned into a zombie minion. "I doubt that will happen," he said.

"How do you know?' the yellow transformer challenged.

"I just do."

--------------

"Will Prowl be okay?"

Ratchet looked up from what he was doing and spotted Sari in the doorway. She was looking up at the examining table worriedly.

"He'll be fine," he told her. "Don't worry about it."  
She didn't respond for a moment. She walked over to the table. He helped her climb onto it. "I'm not really worried," she said. "Well I am but it doesn't exactly have to do with him."

"What do you mean?" he wanted to know.

She looked down at her key. "Why did the key reject him?" she asked. "That's never happened before, not to him. The only time I couldn't ever use the key was when he was covered in space barnacles." she looked up at the medic. "Do you know what's wrong?"

He honestly didn't and it bothered him. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind which he tried to ignore. An answer was screaming at him but he ignored it. He didn't want that voice to be right. If it was... "It's probably just low on power," he told her.

"But-" she began to say.

"Don't worry about it," he cut her off. "I know how to repair him. All he needs is some Energon."

"Energon?" she asked, curiously. "What's that?"

"It's a type of fuel," he replied, returning to repairing Prowl's damage. "It's what gives transformers their energy."

"Oh," she said. "Do you have any?"

"Sure," he said, smiling slightly. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine." _At least I hope so._

_-----------------_

"So this is the clock tower," Optimus said a short time later. He and Bumblebee had returned to the place where Bee and Sari had found Prowl and were staring up at the cities giant clock tower. It was an old gray building connected to the Catholic church by a long passageway. Hopefully Optimus wouldn't have to search the church area for the vampire.

Bumblebee doubted they would because of all the crosses inside the church. Even though he'd been told many times that Cybertronian vampires were different than the ones in comics and movies he stubbornly refused to believe that. Vampires were vampires. "Yes," he said when he noticed Optimus giving him a look..

Prime seemed satisfied with that answer. "Well we'd better go inside and have a look around," he said, already moving.

Bumblebee held back. The last thing he wanted to do was go into a building that could be housing a vampire. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?" he asked.

Optimus paused and looked back at him. "The others have Prowl to worry about," he told him impatiently. "Now come on. There is nothing to worry about."

_Easy for you to say. _

"Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted. "Come_ on_."

Bee jumped then got moving. "I'm coming," he said climbing the stairs. Optimus waited for him to go in first then followed him inside. "You didn't by any chance bring any garlic did you?" Bee asked when they were inside.

"Garlic won't work on machines," Optimus reminded him.

"Oh." he said then asked a few seconds later. "How do you know? It _could_."

"Because it is impossible for garlic to harm a machine," Optimus told him patiently. "That is why Ratchet let me borrow the EMP."

"Wait. what?" Bumblebee stared at him. "He did?"

"Yes," Optimus replied. "He told me that it's the best way to take care of one of those things."

"Will it kill it?"

"No."

"Then _how_ is it the best way to take care of one of those things?!"  
Optimus gave him a look. "That thing isn't a Decepticon," he told him. "Ratchet doesn't want it dead because he wants to get a better look at it and see if he can-"

Bumblebee stared at Optimus liked he was crazy. "He wants to _help _that thing?!" he exclaimed. "Is he _nuts_? You can't _help_ vampires! The best way to help one is to kill it before it attacks anyone else! If we can kill it Prowl won't become a zombie."

Optimus had had enough of that. "Enough, Bumblebee," he cut him off. "Prowl isn't going to become a zombie. Energy vampires don't do that kind of thing. Now I don't want you to bring that up again, understood?"

Bumblebee, noticing he was getting on Optimus last nerve, nodded timidly. "Yes sir," he said in a tiny voice. The last thing he wanted to do was get Prime angry.

-----------------

Shadowstar was still in the clock tower, resting on the top of the building. She'd fallen into stasis while waiting but when Bumblebee and Optimus' voices reached her she woke instantly and looked down. She saw the two Autobots standing on the stairs below the entrance to the tower talking about vampires and garlic. She almost giggled at how ridiculous it sounded. _Somebodies been reading too many comic books. _

A few minutes later the two bots headed inside. She stayed where she was for a few moments longer, considering how she was going to deal with this. Finally she made her decision and, smiling to herself, ducked silently back into the building. _Let's have some fun. _

_------------------_

Bumblebee grew more and more nervous the further into the tower they went. He kept thinking he saw something moving just out of his vision but, whenever he turned his head, he saw nothing. Optimus on the other hand was ready for anything but wasn't a nervous wreck and, unlike Bumblebee, he wasn't seeing ghosts every few seconds.

He was also losing patience. Everytime Bumblebee thought he saw the vampire he would scream bloody murder and jump on Prime's back. covering his eyes with his hands. Finally Optimus had had enough. "Bumblebee, if you're so afraid that something will sneak up behind you why don't you walk in _front _of me?" he said.

The younger transformer readily did so, climbing down off Prime's back and walking ahead of him. Optimus shook his head. This was going to be a long search.

---------------

Ratchet had finished with Prowl's frame repairs. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to give the Autobot back the energy the vampire had taken. If prowl had been online it would have been a much easier task but since his optics hadn't as much as flickered since he'd been brought back it would be much harder.

_But it can be done. _he reminded himself, already attaching some wires to Prowl's frame. _Let's just hope he doesn't reject this too._

Suddenly the machine he'd hooked up Prowl to started beeping. Ratchet, wondering what was wrong, turned to look at the readouts. What he saw was the last thing he wanted. _No!_

---------------

Half an hour passed and the two Autobots had not found anything on the first floor. Bumblebee was relieved because he thought they would leave but Optimus reminded him that they still had to look in the basement. "Are you sure you want to go down there?" Bumblebee asked, nervously looking down the stairs. "I mean-" he saw the look on Prime's face and went quiet.

"Or _course_ I want to go down there," he told him. "It's the only other place to look. "

"It might not even be down there," Bee said.

"We won't know until we look," Optimus pointed out. He put a hand on Bee's shoulder and started to lead him down the stairs. "Now get moving. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can leave."

--------------

Shadowstar had taken a different route to the basement and made it there first. She heard them coming down the stairs and hid in one of the rooms, knowing they would find her sooner or later. _Or not. Let's keep them guessing for awhile. _She smiled._Better yet. Let's cause some confusion. _

_-------------------_

Optimus looked at all the doors surrounding him and Bumblebee. The two stood in the main room of the basement. The doors had been an unexpected thing. _Looks like it will take a bit longer than I thought. _

"Look at all those doors," Bumblebee commented, looking at them one at a time. All the doors looked the same. Black metal with silver doorknobs.. "Where are we even going to start?"

Optimus looked around the room then pointed at a door to the far left. 'That one," he said. He nudged Bumblebee to get him moving.

Bee was more resistant than before. He held himself back, though it did little good. Optimus just pushed him harder, causing his feet to scrape loudly over the floor and shoot up sparks. "I really think we should wait for the others to do this," he protested. "There's safety in numbers, you know."

"Bumblebee," Optimus said impatiently. "We already went through this. We can't wait for them because they have to stay and take care of Prowl and Sari. Just keep moving. I'll protect you if something happens."

Grateful as he was for that he wasn't about to show it. "I'm not the damsel in distress," he told him, sounding offended. "I don't need your protection."

Optimus shook his head, a small smile crossing his lips. Bumblebee had sounded a lot like Sentinel when he'd said that. "Autobots always have each others back," he said, still pushing him forward. "That's what I meant."

"If you meant that you should have _said_ that," the yellow transformers muttered.

Optimus opened the door and poked his head inside. The room was dark but his scanners picked up what might have been movement down at the end of the hall. "I think we found it," he said, giving Bee another push. "Let's go."

Bumblebee didn't bother protesting. By then he knew it wouldn't do anything. He stepped into the hall and found the light switch. Prime's optics flickered once at the sudden light. He looked down the hall just in time to see something black disappear around the corner. "There!" he said pointing.

"Where?" Bumblebee exclaimed, looking around.

"Over there," Optimus said, already moving. "Let's go."

Bumblebee didn't move, even as Prime dashed down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Within seconds he was alone. "Prime!" he called after him. He started running after him. "Don't leave me like this!"

"Oh, don't worry about that," a voice said behind him. "I'm sure he'll come back to you."

Bumblebee screeched to a stop and looked over his shoulder. The black thing he'd seen in the Sumdac tower basement we standing behind him with its hands on its hips. "Ah!" he exclaimed, jumping back, his hands turning into stingers. "It's you!"

"Of _course_ it's me," it said, grinning. It's white fangs stood out against the black of its face. "Who else would it be? Dracula?"

"Just stay away from me!" he yelled, stepping back. He called over his shoulder. "Prime! I found it! Prime!"

"I'm afraid he can't hear you," the vampire said. "He's too far away, chasing my shadow." it stepped toward him. "By the time he realizes that it will be too late for you."

That did it. He lost it. He turned and ran. "PRIME!" he screamed, dashing down the hall. "PRIIIIIIIIIME!"

The energy vampire activated the thrusters in it's feet and went after him. How it loved this game.

---------------------

Prime had grown suspicious of the figure he was following long before he actually realized what he was chasing was nothing more than an illusion. When he threw his axe at it, the weapon went right through. He stared at the image for a moment. It flickered then vanished completely.

"A hologram," he muttered, running over and retrieving his axe. "It was just a hologram." _But if I've been chasing a hologram all this time where is the real vampire?_

Just then he heard Bumblebee's screams echoing down the hall. "PRIME! PRIIIIIIIIME!"

_Bumblebee! _

Optimus got moving. _This whole thing was a trick. _

He didn't have to go to far to find Bumblebee. The little yellow Autobot came barreling down the hall and ran right into him. Because he was going so fast he knocked him over and both bots fell to the floor with a clang.

"P-p-prime!" Bee exclaimed, pointing behind him wildly. "V-vavava! VAMPIRE!"

Optimus looked over Bee's shoulder. He saw nothing. "Where?" he asked.

Bumblebee looked fearfully over his shoulder. Nothing. "It was _there_!" he exclaimed insistently. "It chased after me! It wanted to eat me!"

"Get off me," Optimus said, shoving Bumblebee away from him. He got up and picked up his axe. His optics scanned the hallways but he didn't pick up anything. "I don't think its here anymore."

"Do you think it left?" Bumblebee asked, hopefully. Maybe, if it was gone, they would get out of there before it came back.

"I don't think so," Optimus said, shaking his head. "It probably moved to another part of the basement." he reached down and lifted Bumblebee off the floor. "Come on. We have to go after it."

"But-" he began but Optimus wasn't listening.

With a firm grip on the yellow transformers arm to keep him from running off, the older bot raced back down the hall and back into the main room of the basement. Just as they entered a door on the other side of the room slammed shut. "There!" Optimus yelled, rushing toward the door.

He grabbed the knob and gave it a twist. It wouldn't budge. "Slag!" he cursed, letting go of Bumblebee's arm and giving it a try with both hands.

Bee watched him for a moment then commented hopefully. "Well it looks like we can't go after it. I guess we'll just have to leave and come back later."

Optimus ignored him. He let the knob go and took a few steps back, sizing up the door for a moment. He then ran back at it and gave it a sharp kick. The door quivered then fell off its hinges. "Or maybe no," Bumblebee said, disappointed.

"Let's go," Optimus said, looking over at him.

Before Bumblebee could protest Optimus once again grabbed his arm and practically drug him into the hall.

-------------

Shadowstar heard them coming and smiled, pleased that they'd destroyed the door so easily. _Now al I have to do is get them separated again. Then I'll deal with them one by one, starting with the loud mouthed yellow wimp. _she sucked into one of the rooms. _I'll have a little fun with the bigger one. _

---------------

"Optimus, let me go!" Bumblebee shouted, yanking himself backward.

Optimus didn't even feel the tug. "I'll only let you go if you promise not to run away," he told him, looking over his shoulder. "Do you promise not to run away?"

Bumblebee nodded. "I promise," he said, knowing he didn't have any other choice.

Optimus seemed satisfied with that and let him go. As Bee rubbed his arm the taller Autobot looked around himself. This hall was somewhat wider than the other one and the ceiling was higher. It reminded him of the catacombs he'd seen on that one tv documentary. He also noticed there were more doors in this hall. "This halls different than the other one," he said. "We'll have to split up."

Bumblebee looked at him like he was crazy. "Split up!? We can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Don't you know what happened to people in horror films when they split up?" he asked. "The monster picks them off one by one until there's no one left."

"Bumblebee," Optimus said. "This isn't a horror movie and it's not like you're defenseless. If that thing attacks you this time remember that." When Bumblebee began to protest further he said. "If Ratchet's right that thing won't bite you. It's probably still full from biting Prowl."

"But what if it bites me anyway?" Bumblebee asked.

"If it comes after you shoot it," Optimus said, taking the EMP off his arm and handing it to him. "Use this."

Bumblebee accepted the item but didn't feel any safer. "Okay..." he said, attaching the thing to his arm.

"Good," Optimus said. He pointed to a door further down the hall. "You search that room and I'll search the one we're standing by. Remember: If that thing comes after you just the EMP on it."

Bee nodded hesitantly.

"Good."

They split up.

_A/N_

_I do NOT like the updates did in the login section. It's too messed up. I think I might have to up the rating on this fic. _


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Prowl's mind was a blank. He was unable to think of anything and he couldn't even dream. He was just out, lost in the total emptiness of his mind. That didn't last long though. The anti-virus program in his processor activated and began to attack the virus scrambling his processor. Though it could not get rid of it, it was able to fix just enough to let his thoughts begin to work again.

When that happened he once again became aware of the pain ripping at his spark and the static in his optics and audio receptors, though it wasn't as bad as before. The buzzing noise had quieted down somewhat. Through the noise he thought he heard a voice, but couldn't figure out who it was.

"Don't worry kid," the voice was saying. "I'll get you back online. Just don't die on me before I can, not after all the trouble Bumblebee and Sari went through to bring you back."

_Bumblebee? Sari? They what? How long have I been out?_

"Let's try and get you recharged," the voice continued. "I can't exactly give you Energon while you're out but I _can_ give you something that should charge you long enough for you to take it yourself..."

Prowl felt a wave of energy pass through his body and his optics flickered twice then came on. He stared up at the ceiling. This ceiling looked different than the one in the clock tower. Familiar...

He tried to speak but only one word came out. His voice sounded strange, as if it was not his own anymore. "Where...."

Ratchet heard him and looked away from the screen, that was showing the ninjas inner workings and his vitals. He saw Prowl's optics had brightened, telling him that the ninja was back online. "Prowl?" he said.

Prowl moaned and tried to sit up. Ratchet turned toward him and stopped him. "Whoa," he said, putting a hand on his chest and gently forcing him to lay down again. "Don't overdo it. You're still low on power."

Prowl looked at him and spoke in a strange grating voice. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're back at the base," Ratchet explained. "Sari and Bumblebee went looking for you and found you wandering around the streets not too far from the clock tower."

"The clock tower!" Prowl exclaimed, suddenly remembering what had happened.

Ratchet looked at him curiously. "What?" he asked.

"That vampire is in the clock tower," Prowl explained. "I-I think that's where it stays."

"Optimus guessed that's where it was staying," Ratchet confirmed. "He and Bumblebee went there to find it."

Prowl stared at the medic, his optics betraying a rising fear. Ratchet was surprised. He'd never seen that look on Prowl's face before. "They shouldn't have done that," he said, tyring to keep his emotions under control.

"Why not?" Ratchet asked. "What's going on here? What's wrong?"

Prowl tried to explained but the pain in his chest returned. He groaned and clenched his fists. His senses became static again but he fought to regain them and they cleared up again. He noticed Ratchet staring at him funny.

"What was that?" the medic asked.

The other Autobot looked away. "Something I don't want to talk about."

---------------------

Bumblebee was scared to death. Much as he didn't want to be left alone he also didn't want Optimus thinking he couldn't handle himself. Of course, if they weren't trying to capture a vampire, things would be easier and he wouldn't be shaking like a sparkling.

"What are you waiting for?" Optimus asked, through the comlink, startling the yellow transformer. He jumped two feet. "You're still where I left you. Get moving."

"Uh... right, sure thing, Boss Bot," Bee said, opening the door to the room he was supposed to be investigating. He poked his head inside He saw nothing, just a dark empty room with one bare bulb on the ceiling lighting the entire place. "I don't think there's anything in this room."

"Well look around," Optimus said. "Remember what Ratchet said about this thing. It can hide easily. It might be in there, just hiding in plain sight."

_Just what I didn't want to hear. _"Thanks," he muttered, stepping into the room.

He hadn't taken more than two steps when something struck him in the side of the head and knocked him to the floor.

--------------

Shadowstar stood over Bumblebee, waiting for him to get back up. She knew she hadn't hit him hard enough to knock him out but she had hit him pretty hard. At least enough to knock him off balance.. "All right, Autobot," she said, leaning down and grabbing him on the top of his head. "Get up. I have no intention of ending this game early. I want to have some fun before I lose interest and go after your tri-colored friend." she grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."

Bee moaned and his optics flickered back on. He hadn't been knocked out, only stunned. He found himself staring into the dark face of the vampire. He screamed aloud and flailed his arms, trying to break free from her grip. She watched him with fascination then let him go, shoving him away from her with her other hand.

He fell back, off balance, and landed on his rear end. When she stepped toward him, he put up his arm and shouted. "Stay back!"

She smirked. "and what do you intend to do if I don't?" she asked.

Something appeared on his arm and her optics widened, with recognition. An EMP! She jumped out of the way before Bumblebee could fire it at her.

Bee, feeling a little braver, now that he had something useful to defend himself with, got up and kept on trying to fire it at her. She dodged it, angry that he had the one thing that could knock her out easily. _I have to get that thing away from him before he kills me!_

The chances of her getting close enough to him without being rid by the EMP were very slim. Once false move and she'd be in stasis lock. She would have to be very careful.

--------------

Ratchet tried to get Prowl to explain what was wrong but the ninja Autobot seemed to suddenly close up. He refused to say anything. This worried the medic. Prowl might not always be the most talkative robot but he was smart enough to let others know when he had a problem.

_So what's making this case different? _Ratchet wondered. _Is he afraid that if he tells anyone that thing will do something else to him or us? _He doubted that was the issue but, if it wasn't, what was the real problem? What exactly was he hiding and why was he refusing to recharge?

He'd taken some energon a few minutes ago but didn't want anymore after only a few drops. Nothing was making any sense.

"I really think you should be taking more than that," Ratchet said, when Prowl put the cube down. Barely anything was missing.

"No," Prowl said, not looking at him. He wasn't feeling very well and wasn't sure he could hold anymore anyway. "I'll be fine."

The medic didn't believe that for a moment but what could he say? He couldn't_ force _Prowl to recharge.

"I'll have the rest later," the ninja said, handing it back to him. "I'm just not hungry."

_Are you?_

------------------------

Bumblebee was feeling a bit more confident now that he had something that seemed to be successful in keeping the energy vampire away from him. Everytime he fired it at it, it would get out of the way.

"You don't like this do you?" he asked it.

The thing looked at him and growled angrily. "You wouldn't be so confident if you didn't have that thing," it spat.

"But I do," he said, following it around. "and now _you're_ the one who is doing the running."

Shadowstar activated the thrusters in her feet and shot upward and away from the beam. Bumblebee raised his arm to follow her but was a few seconds behind. She changed direction and shot toward him, knowing she only had one chance, reaching out and grabbing his arm. She yanked it around and the beam hit him instead. His optics flicked once then went dark. He fell heavily to the floor.

"Looks like that wasn't as helpful as you thought," she said standing over him with her hands on her hips. She reached down and roughly yanked the EMP off his arm and threw it aside. She kicked him. "Next time try using something that can't be used against you. You might actually succeed."

She turned her attention away from him and looked over at the EMP on the floor. She cross the room and stomped down hard on the device, trying to break it. _Let's make sure this can never be used for that purpose again._

_-----------------------------_

Optimus tried to contact Bumblebee again but got nothing. It didn't bother him that much at first, he figured the yellow Autobot had turned his commlink off. _What is he thinking? _Didn't Bumblebee realized that if he was attacked by that thing he wouldn't be able to contact him?

Or maybe he did and something else happened. What if the real reason he wasn't answering was because something happened to him? Optimus stopped and turned around. Maybe he should go back and see if Bumblebee was all right? Thinking it might be a good idea, he retraced his steps.

He got as far as the doorway before something black flew into him, hard. It impacted with his chest and knocked him backward. He stepped back, off balance. The black thing slammed into him again and this time succeeded in knocking him to the floor. He fell on his back but didn't stay down for very long. The black thing flew over him as he sat up. He watched its course as it flew across the room and disappeared through the doorway on the other side. He quickly scrambled to his feet and followed, not about to lose it this time.

_I got you now._

The thing led him into another room, this one much darker and more cluttered. He saw rusted metal parts littering the floor. He looked at the parts, briefly wondering what they were used for. When he heard a noise ahead of him, he tore his gaze away from the mess and and resumed his search for the vampire. "I know you're here," he said, slowly advancing toward the other end of the room. "I suggest you show yourself before I am forced to make you."

He received no answer but that didn't mean is wasn't there anymore. He continued, his hands gripping his axe tightly. "You can make this a lot easier on yourself by coming out willingly."

Still no response. He took a few more steps. Suddenly something silvery came out of the shadows. It hit his right arm and wrapped around it. He felt a tug as it was yanked above his head. He dropped his axe and tried to loosen the chain. The chain tightened around his arm and he felt himself being yanked toward the ceiling. He struggled to free himself, until something black with red eyes blocked his view and he got his first close up look at the energy vampires face.

"I'm right here," it said, smiling.

Optimus glared at the face and tried to swat at it. The thing moved away and he missed. He ground his teeth in frustration. "You'll have to do better than that," it taunted, turning itself around so it was in an upright position.

He tried to hit it again but missed. The vampire grabbed his arm and made a disappointed face. "You know, you were much easier to deal with than your yellow friend."

He knew right away who it was talking about. "What have you done with Bumblebee?" he demanded.

"Nothing," the vampire said, smiling again. "I just used his own weapon against him." it gave him a look. "Maybe I should have punished him further for trying to use that thing on me, but I'm sure he will regret that when he reboots himself."

He stared at her. The EMP hadn't worked after all? "But-"

"You might have to repair that stupid thing though," it said. "That is if, I let you go."

He suddenly got a really bad feeling. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see."

--------------------------

Prowl finally had enough energy to stand. Against Ratchet's advice and warning he pushed himself off the examining table and stood. The out of balance feeling he'd experienced before did not happen this time and he found he felt much better than he had only a short time before, even though a faint buzzing sound still vibrated through his head.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ratchet asked once more, eyeing him worriedly.

"I'm fine," the ninja said and took a few steps to demonstrate. "See?"

The medic let up. Prowl had always been stubborn. _But you'd think he would have gotten over that by now. I mean his stubbornness always seems to make things worse. _"At least take it easy for awhile," he cautioned.

Prowl nodded, acknowledging that he would, then stepped out of the room. Bulkhead and Sari, who were sitting on the sofa watching the TV, looked up when they heard him come out. Their faces turned relief when they saw him.

"Prowl!" Sari exclaimed, jumping off the couch and running up to him. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Prowl was glad too but he was surprised to see Sari at the base. He thought she had gone home. "Sari?" he said, sounding confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay home," she told him. "Not when that thing had you and now..." she shook her head. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" he asked.

She took the key from around her neck and showed it to him. "Why didn't the key repair you before?"

He stared at her, not knowing what to say. He didn't know how to answer her. He had no answer. He didn't know. _The key refused to repair me? _"I don't know," he answered honestly.

She didn't seem happy with that answer but didn't comment but she was thinking. _He doesn't know either. What if I never find out? What if it's something serious? What if I can't use the key to fix anything anymore?_ She put the key back around her neck and tried to smile as she said. "Well at least Ratchet was able to repair you. How are you feeling?"

_Horrible. How can one feel good when they have a slow acting virus taking over their mind? _"Fine," he said evasively. He couldn't tell her. He didn't _want_ to tell her. But he knew he had to tell somebody eventually, before it was too late to do anything about it. But even though he knew that he didn't feel like doing it. What if they didn't react the way he wanted them to? What if they treated him the same way they were going to treat the real vampire? _That's crazy! They wouldn't do that to me!_

"So what happened exactly?" she wanted to know, interrupting his thoughts. "How did you get away from that thing?"

He said nothing. He didn't have an answer because he didn't know. The thing had let him get away so easily he wondered if the thing had let him go. _It probably did..._

---------------------

Optimus glared at the smiling face of the energy vampire. He could tell she was enjoying this.(by then he'd realized that the vampire was a femme, not that it surprised him too much) She still had a firm grip on his left arm. His right arm was still tangled in the chain suspending him from the ceiling. He could try to kick her but he'd most likely miss, especially from this angle. "Why are you doing this?" he asked her. "How did you even get here?"

She made a face. "You must think I'm stupid," she said. "Do you actually think I'm going to tell an _Autobot_ my intentions?"

Something about the way she had said "Autobot" made him wonder. If she had such animosity toward Autobots could she actually be a Decepticon? There was no way a Neutral would be acting this way... _You gotta be kidding. Lockdown's not on either side and he's practically a serial killer. _

"Why don't you like Autobots?"

"I don't like _most_ Autobots," she said corrective. "But your friend is an exception. He seems different than the rest of you self righteous glitches."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm on to you," she said not about to explain it to him. "You think getting me to talk will help you find out something? Well you're wrong. If it wasn't for the fact that I don't need any energy right now we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

He ground his teeth, knowing she was right. "So what do intend to do with me?" he demanded.

Her expression changed. It now reminded him of the condescending looks he used to get from Ultra Magnes. "I'm going to let you go with a warning," she said. Then her expression changed to a more dark emotion. "But not until I've taught you a lesson!" and she reached down to pick up his ax

-------------------

Bumblebee's CPU finally restarted itself. His optics flickered then activated. He found himself staring at the ceiling. He moaned and sat up, resting his head in his hand. "How long was I out?" he asked nobody.

That's when he remembered where he was. He tensed and looked around himself, expecting to see that vampire slinking around in the shadows, watching him with its glowing red eyes. He saw nothing. It was gone.

_It's not here! Where did it go? _he felt his neck. No bite marks. _It didn't bite me. Why didn't it bite me? _he remembered what Ratchet had said_. "They only bite other transformers when their energy is low." _

_I guess it wasn't hungry, _he realized. He gave it some thought and a simple answer came to him. It hadn't wanted to bite him all along. It had just been having fun with him. When it had gotten bored with him it left. _So where is it now?_

The answer came like a wrecking ball crashing against his chest. _Optimus! It's going after Optimus! _He scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room. _I have to get to him before that thing does something to him!_

_------------------------_

Optimus had no intention of letting her use his own weapon against him. She seemed intent on doing so, as the expression on her face plainly stated. When she tried to swing the weapon at him he grabbed onto the handle near the blade. She glared at him and tried to yank it back. His grip was firm and he was stronger than her. She didn't accomplish either.

"Let go!" she hissed, angrily.

Like he was going to willingly allow her to beat him up with his own weapon. That wasn't going to happen. "No."

She bared her fangs at him. "Let go or I'll make you wish you had!"

He aimed a kick at her. She saw it coming and moved back. His foot it only air. "Fool! I have the advantage here!" she smirked. "You're not going to be able to do anything to stop me."

"That's what you think!" called a voice from below.

Both transformers looked toward the floor. They spotted Bumblebee standing below them. His hands had turned into his stinger weapons. Optimus was relieved that he was alive.

"You!" the energy vampire exclaimed, her expression twisted in anger and surprise. "How did you get back online so quickly!?"

"Everything about me is fast!" he told her.

"Really?" she said, turning her attention away from Prime. "How about your processor?" she dived at the yellow transformer.

He saw her coming and ran back the way he had come. The vampire chased after him, leaving Optimus to free himself from the chain tangled around his wrist. _I hope he'll be okay. _

_A/N_

_What is this? I give my vampire a name and gender and you suddenly lose interest? Thanks a lot guys! (sarcasm)_

_Anyway, I hope I'm not disappointing anyone. Even if you DON'T review I'm still going to finish this because I can't start any new stories until I do. _


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

After a short amount of time had gone by Optimus finally succeeded in freeing his arm from the chain. He landed neatly on the floor. As he straightened he heard a loud roaring sound coming from somewhere else in the basement. Somewhere close by. _Bumblebee's in trouble!_

He took off, following the sounds as they echoed through the empty, damp concrete hallway. Something came to him then. There was no way he and Bumblebee could take care of this thing by themselves. Not here and not now anyway. It was too strong. All it had to do was bite them once and they would be down for the count, just like Prowl had been. Hopefully he could get to Bumblebee before that thing did to him what it had done to Prowl.

He followed the sound back into the main area with all the doors. Once he was there he stood still a moment, listening hard. There were so many doors he wasn't sure which one to take.

A crashing sound solved that problem. It was so loud and close he jumped, startled as the one wall caved in as the body of the small, yellow Autobot came flying through it.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus exclaimed, leaning over his comrade. "Are you all right."

"Ugh," the smaller transformer groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. "She hits harder than I thought."

"That was just the beginning," the energy vampire said, stepping through the hole and looming over the two Autobots. Optimus noticed a burn mark on her frame where Bumblebee's stinger had met it's mark. She put a hand over the damage, her red optics burning coldly. "I haven't even begun your punishment."

Optimus helped Bumblebee stand, his gaze focused on the vampire femme. "We can't defeat her by ourselves," he said in a low voice. "Not now. She's way too unpredictable. We have to get out of here for now."

"Good idea, Prime," Bee agreed, not really wanting to fight her again.

They started backing up. "And where do you think you're going?" she demanded, stepping toward them.

"You won," Optimus said, still stepping back. "Now let us go."

"Go?" she laughed scornfully. "I'm not finished punishing you yet." she stalked toward them. "You've been bad little Autoboys. Now stay still."

By then they'd reached the bottom of the stairs. Without warning Optimus flung his ax at her She ducked to avoid it and the two Autobots dashed up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed, grabbing up the ax and giving chase. "You're not getting away from me that easily!"

Bumblebee looked over his shoulder and saw the vampire femme in hot pursuit. "She's coming after us!" he exclaimed, starting to freak out.

"I know," Optimus said grimly. "But there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Well we have to do something _soon_!" Bee said, fearfully looking over his shoulder. "Because she's gaining on us!"

Optimus glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough the femme was a lot closer than she had been. She was so close he could see her white smile. He looked away, shuddering. He realized he hated that smile. "You won't get away from me," she said in a voice loaded with confidence.

Optimus picked up the pace, not about to give her the satisfaction. _I wonder if this is how Prowl felt..._

Up ahead he saw a light that let him know he was reaching the first floor of the building. Grabbing Bumblebee up off the floor he accelerated, dashing toward that light and escape. Just as he and Bumblebee crashed into the upper hallway the femme stopped at the stairs and glared at them, going no further.

"Why isn't she coming after us?" Optimus asked, looking back at her. He sounded surprised.

"Because vampires can't come out into the sunlight," Bee explained, looking back at her. "She has to stay in the dark or she'll burn up."

Optimus didn't know much about vampires and it seemed a little strange that a robot vampire would have to avoid the light but he chose to take Bee's word for it because he seemed to know so much. "I hope you're right," he said, turning away from her. "Let's go."

Bumblebee was all too happy to go.

* * *

Back at the base Prowl was feeling a little better. He still had the vampire virus running rampant in his system but he didn't feel as twitchy and staticy as he used to. Maybe his body was starting to get used to it. That might not be such a good thing.

"Prowl?" Sari's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the human girl. She looked worried.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

_Aside from me slowly turning into a vampire, I'm just peachy. _Uncharacteristic thought. He didn't say it. "I'm okay," he said carefully. "Don't worry about it."

Sari wasn't sure she believed him but didn't say anything. Instead she took out her key. "I wonder why this didn't work when I tried to use it to fix you...," she said absently.

He stared at it, unable to give her an answer. _I want that key. _The vampire femme's voice spoke into his mind. _and I want you to get it for me. _

_Yes..._

Sari noticed him staring at the key. She looked over at him, seeing a weird look on his face. "Prowl?" she said.

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you all right?" she asked again.

"Uh yes," he lied, looking away and rubbing his neck which was starting to hurt. "I'm fine." he stood up and walked away from her.

She watched him go, getting the feeling he wasn't telling her everything. _What is wrong? _

_

* * *

_

Prowl stepped out of the base, not showing any kind of emotion until he was outside. He didn't want Bulkhead, whom he'd passed on the way out, to ask him any questions. Once he was sure nobody could hear him he punched a wall and let out an uncharacteristic stream of human profanity. _By the All Spark!! Of all the stupid-_

"Prowl?" said a voice behind him.

The ninja Autobot stiffened and looked over his shoulder. Optimus and Bumblebee, who had just returned from their mission, were standing behind him, looking at him uncertainly. "Uh...."

"Are you all right?" Optimus asked.

"Uh.. I'm ugh," Prowl cleared his throat. "I'm fine." Another lie. He wasn't fine at all.

"Sure didn't look like you were fine to me," Bumblebee said, pointing to the wall. There was a hole in it where Prowl had slammed his fist.

Prowl looked away, embarresed. How much had they seen? Had they heard him using every curse word in the human dictionary? Just what he needed, them knowing he knew earth profanity. "Where have you been?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"We've been looking for the vampire," Optimus replied. "We found its location."

"Where is it?"

"The clock tower," he replied. "I believe that's where it's staying."

Prowl nodded. Yes, that's where he'd last seen it. But why had they gone? Had they actually thought they could deal with it themselves? If he couldn't they wouldn't be able to either. Or at least that's what he told himself. He still sometimes got an ego about things.

"So what happened?" he asked, looking back at them. He really was curious. Maybe if they'd killed it he didn't have to worry about the virus. _Fat chance of that!_

Optimus sighed. "Nothing," he said. "We couldn't do anything about it."

"It didn't bite you did it?" he asked, cautiously. The last thing they needed was more than one with the virus. What if.......?

"No, we got away before it could," Optimus replied. He turned away and started for the door. "But there's something I want to ask you about. Just not out here. Let's get inside."

Prowl folllowed, wondering what the other robot wanted to ask him. _Does he know? About the virus?_

No there was no way he _could_know. Not now anyway, unless Ratchet told him, which he doubted. The vampire femme? Maybe.... but probably not. It seemed she wnated to surprise them. So for now it was safe to say that he wanted to talk to him about something else entirely. But what?

Well he'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Shadowstar had stood at the top of the basement staircase and watched the Autobots leave. When they were gone she stepped back into the darkness. So they thought she couldn't step into sunlight. Well so much the better for her. If they actually believed that it, meant they knew very little about what she was or how her kind worked. _I'll let them be ignorant for awhile longer. _she decided. _They'll find out soon enough._

She heard the clock strike the hour. It was getting late.

She made a mental calculation in her head. How long had it been since she'd downloaded the virus into the one Autobot? More than twelve hours ago. That much she knew.

_So it could be anytime now if it hasn't happened already, _she concluded. _Even if it hasn't it will be soon. _She smiled. _Pretty soon that ninja will return with that key.. completely under my control. _She turned and headed down the stairs, her tongue running hungrily over her lip components. _Excellent. _

* * *

Ratchet was more than a little unhappy when Bumblebee handed over the damaged EMP. In fact he was _furious_. "I don't _care_what she did to it," he snapped, taking the device that looked like Omega Supreme had stepped on it out of Bee's outstretched hands. "You were supposed to take care of it, not let some crazy vampire femme trash it!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Bee protested. "How was I supposed to know that that thing would be able to avoid it? Or that she would destroy it?"

"You should have asked me first," he told him. "I could have told you that."

"I thought you didn't know that much about them."

The medic shot him a corrective look. "That's right," he said. "You _thought _I didn't know much about them. Just because you thought that doesn't mean it's true. Maybe you should ask me how much I know next time before you assume something."

"All right," Bumblebee said, folding his arms. "How much _do_ you know about them?"

Ratchet rolled his optics. "More than your processor can handle, kid."

* * *

"What do you want to ask me?" Prowl asked when he and Optimus were in a secluded part of the base. _Is it about the virus? Or don't you even know?_

"I was going to ask you this anyway if you had been functional when Bumblebee and Sari brought you back but since I couldn't I'll ask you now," he began.

Prowl folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "Ask away."

"Did that femme tell you why she's here?" the red and blue Autobot questioned. "Did she tell you what she wanted?"

Yes she had but Prowl wasn't sure if Optimus would like or understand her reasons. Well he had to tell him anyway and he didn't care about the femme's feelings anyway. Not after what she did to him. "Yes," he said, nodding.

Optimus looked at him expectantly. "What did she tell you?"

"She wants to become normal," he answered.  
"Normal?"

"She wants her spark to be complete." he said rephrasing. "That's all."

"Why does she think that can happen?"

"I don't know. All I know is what she told me which wasn't much," he explained. "She won't even tell me what fraction she's from but I don't think it's Autobot."

Optimus agreed. That was obvious enough, byt the hateful light in her optics. So _what was_she? A Decepticon or just a rogue? "How does she intend to become normal?" he asked instead.

"She-" Prowl started to answer the question then his mind went blank and he couldn't remember what he was about to say.

Optimus stared at him. "Prowl?" he asked.

He shook his head in frustration. He had been about to tell him but now he couldn't remember what else she'd told him. How she'd planned to become normal. What she needed. "I'm sorry," he said. "She didn't tell me." _Yes she did! Don't you remember? She wanted to use- _the thought cut off abruptly.

Prime shook his head in disappointment. "If she didn't tell you she didn't tell you," he said. "Don't worry about it. We're bound to find out eventually. One way or another."

"You're right," the ninja bot agreed but he was still angry with himself. Why had he forgotten? He never forgot important things. _It must be __**her**__ doing!_

* * *

Shadowstar leaned back against a support beam of the clock tower, watching the sun set over the city. It looked so beautiful at the end of the day, with the buildings awash in twilight's colors. It almost reminded her of Iacon... almost.

Only Iacon was full of those cursed Autobots. Autobots that wanted her dead... or studied like soem kind of lab rat. She shivered at the memory. _Don't think about it. It's over now. It's not important. That mad scientist can't find you now. Dwelling on it is useless. It won't change anything. Stop being thinking about it. _

She shook her head, scattering the thoughts and focused her attention back on the sky. It was pointless to dwell on it anyway. It wasn't going to chnage. Neither would brooding. Brooding was beneath her anyway. She put it behind her.

The sun had set behind the mountains and the sky was turning purple then dark blue. _It won't be much longer now..._

She noticed a police bot passing the tower. _Well while I'm waiting. _she thought, going into a hunter's crouch. _I might as well eat something. Those Autobots were a waste of energy. I should stay at full power in case they come back. _She giggled. _Well they will come back. They have to save their friend, don't they? _

She jumped off the tower. Then she was free falling, her attention focused on he prey.

* * *

Optimus left Prowl alone. He hadn't learned much from the ninja bot who seemed to be having a memory lapse. He didn't know what was wrong and Prowl didn't seem to want to tell him. Maybe he didn't know anymore.

Prowl was ticked off with himself for the very same reason but there was nothing he could do about it. Ratchet couldn't fix him and Sari's key was rejecting him. Just as he was heading out a strange feeling came over him and he froze. Suddenly a loud pulse beat echoed in his head and his thoughts became scrambled and the static returned in full force. He stumbled back, grabbing a bar bolted to the wall to steady himself. It was getting worse. It was getting worse and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_Primus help me! Not now! Not here! No!_

He tightened his grip on the bar and stood still waiting for it to pass. The feeling subsided but didn't go away. He felt exhausted and couldn't catch his breath. _This can't be good_.

"Prowl?" a voice said.

He lifted his head and saw Bumblebee standing in the doorway, looking at him worriedly. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Stay back!" he shouted, putting up a hand. "Just stay away."

"Why?" Bee wanted to know, starting toward him. "What's wrong?"

"I-" and then the feeling left and he felt better. "Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "It was nothing."

Bumblebee didn't look like he believed him but didn't push it. "All right..." he said uncertainly. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," the ninja bot cut him off. But he wasn't. He really wanted. For a second there he had had the strong urge to attack the little yellow mecha. He had to get away from him before he really did attack him. He brushed past Bumblebee quickly. "I'm going out," he said.

Bumblebee followed him. 'Wait!" he called after him. "Are you sure you should be doing that? I mean you just came back online and-"

"I'm fine!" he snapped at him. "Just leave me alone!"

The yellow Autobot stopped. "Prowl?" he ran to catch up. "Oh come on Prowl! I'm sorry! If I did anything I didn't mean it. Come on. Let's be friends again."

"It's not you," Prowl said, forcing himself to calm down, to act like himself. "I just want to be alone, that's all."

"You always want to be alone," Bumblebee whined.

_This time I have a very good reason! _"Go away!" he shouted, glaring at him. "Just go away before you get hurt."

The yellow Autobot looked confused. "Get hurt?" he said, not understanding. "What do you mean, get hurt? What are you talking about?"

"I mean-" his words were cut off by a pain filling his chest plate. He grunted, stooping over, and grabbing his chest. This was worse than before. Much worse.

Bumblebee still wasn't leaving. He wasn't aware what was going on with Prowl and was worried, even as a feeling of dread began to creep up his back. _Something_ was wrong. "_Prowl_?" he said, stepping toward him. "Are you _okay_?"

Prowl didn't answer. His senses were once again overcome with static and this time it didn't go away. In that static he heard voices, strange voices that spoke a language he didn't know. Then he felt like he was falling, though in reality was was still standing. Then.... everything became clear, but Prowl didn't feel like himself anymore. Something had changed.

Bumblebee stopped when he thought he heard Prowl let out a deep throated growl. "P-prowl?" he said.

The ninja Autobot turned. Bee immediately sensed something was wrong. His friend's eyes didn't look quite right, they seemed darker somehow... and had a slight reddish tint to them. "Uh..." he stammered, taking a few steps back. "Prowl? Why are you staring at me like that?"

For a few seconds he didn't speak and then... he grinned. Bee froze, his optics widening in horror. Prowl had fangs!

"I'm fine," he said in a voice that didn't exactly sound like himself. "But you won't be." He lunged.

Bumblebee didn't stick around. He instantly panicked and turned to run. He'd only gotten a few steps when he heard Prowl land behind him. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder and saw him looming over him. Prowl, still grinning, reached out to grab him.

That did it. The yelllow Autobot lost it right there. "AHHHHHHH!" he screamed in his face. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" then he shoved him away, hard and took off, running panick striken down the hall.

Prowl recovered quickly and took off after him.

_A/N_

_I'm sorry I took so long to update this. My computer was acting up so I had to work on this in bits and pieces at the library. and no, Prowl and Bumblebee are not going to kiss. Whatever gave you such an idea? _


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Bumblebee kept running in a blind panic until he came upon Bulkhead who, not finding anything good on tv, had decided to go to his room and work on a painting. Bumblebee was looking over his shoulder and didn't see the green Autobot until he ran into him. Because he was going so fast, he bowled the much bigger and heavier Autobot over.

Bulkhead wasn't happy about being used as a bowling pin. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded,sitting up. He held Bumblebee by the back of the neck and glared at him in annoyance.

"B-Bulkhead!" the smaller bot exclaimed, wiggling around in his grip and pointing behind him. "Big! Fangs!"

"What are you talking about?"

"P-Prowl!" he stammered, looking over his shoulder. He saw Prowl walking toward them. "Prowl has become a vampire!" he blurted out. "We have to-"

"What?!" Bulkhead stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"Prowl's a vampire!" he shouted, waving his arms. "He tried to bite me! He's after me! He wants my blood!"

Just then Prowl walked up to them. Bumblebee shrieked and, escaping Bulkhead's grip, hid behind him. "Get away!" he shouted.

Prowl stared at him in confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

"Stay away, vampire!" he shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Prowl said, sounding indignant.

Bulkhead gave the yellow mech a look.

"I wasn't lying!" he exclaimed. He looked back down at Prowl who seemed to be himself for the moment. "Just stay away from me!"

"Fine." he shrugged. He didn't want to be around Bumblebee anyway. He had something more important to take care of anyway. "Have either of you two seen Sari?"

"She's in the living room," Bulkhead answered, pointing back the way he'd come. "She's watching _Huntik_."

Prowl thanked him and walked away. Nobody noticed the smile that crossed his face as he did.

Bee stared at Bulkhead with his mouth open. "Are you _crazy_!?" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"Why didn't you ask him why he wants Sari so much?!" he demanded. "He could be-"

"What's the big deal?" Bulkhead asked, shrugging. "He looked just fine to me. I think you're just letting your imagination get the better of you."

"That's not it!" Bumblebee insisted. "He's-"

But his friend didn't want to hear it. "He's fine, Bumblebee," he told him. "Don't start anything you're not willing to explain to Optimus later."

"But..." he began.

Bulkhead walked away. "Forget it."

But Bumblebee wasn't going to _forget_ it. He turned around and then ran after Prowl. _I'm not imagining anything, _he thought, his hands turning into stingers. _I know what I saw. I don't know why he wants Sari all of a sudden but I can't let him hurt her. Can't let him turn her into a vampire!_

* * *

Prowl found Sari where Bulkhead said she was. Sitting on the old beat up sofa she and Bumblebee had dragged into the place when they first moved in, watching a cartoon that seemed to have her full attention at the moment. He stepped toward her, aware that she was the only one in the room at the moment. That was good. It meant he wouldn't have to deal with any of his comrades. Though he no longer had full control of himself he still didn't want them to be harmed... though it might be fun taking them all down another peg...

_No, it's not a good idea. Don't do it._

_I have to do it. Mistress wants it. _

_You don't have to listen to her! PROWL!_

He ignored the voice of reason screaming at him in his mind. What did it know anyway?

"Sari." the low sounding voice made her jump.

She looked over her shoulder. Her expression turned to relief when she saw it was only Prowl. "Oh it's just you," she said, turning around.

"Of course it's me," he said, walking over to her. "Who else did you think it was?"

"Nobody," she admitted, shrugging. "You just didn't sound like yourself. I didn't recognize your voice-"

He nodded. "I haven't felt like myself lately," he admitted.

She looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

He ignored her probing. His attention centered on her key. _Bring me the key... _"Are you sure that thing won't fix me?" he asked her.

"Sure as I'll ever be," she replied, looking down at it. "I tried to and something stopped it from even going into you."

"Huh..." He knelt down and touched the key with a finger. "Why don't we try again, just to be sure," he said.

She nodded and climbed onto the back of the couch. Just as she was about to take the key off her neck and use it Bumblebee barged into the room. "Don't do that!!" he ordered.

Sari looked up, startled. "Bumblebee-" she said.

"Sari, get away from Prowl," he ordered, aiming his stingers at the ninja Autobot. "He's not himself anymore."

She stared, confused. "What are you-?"

Prowl sighed. "I thought this was going to be easy," he said, straightening up.

_Easy? _

Prowl turned to Bumblebee. "You're just making things harder," he told him. "Don't make me kill you. I don't want to kill you."

Sari didn't know what was going on but Prowl was acting weird and Bumblebee looked scared out of his wits though he was trying to hide it. "Don't worry," he said, his voice holding more confidence than he felt. "You won't. I'm going to take you down before you can."

Prowl snickered, something Sari had never heard him do before. Suddenly he held throwing stars. "I'd like to see you _try_," he challenged before letting them fly.

Bumblebee ducked to avoid the projectiles then came at his comrade, stingers firing away. "Get out of here, Sari!" he shouted.

She just stared at him. "What's going on?" she demanded. "Why are you two fighting?"

But neither gave her an answer. Both were too busy trying to beat the crap out of the other.

Bumblebee was able to get a few shots to meet their target but most went wild and hit everything else, including the couch where Sari was sitting. She had to duck behind it to avoid getting hit. Prowl didn't seem to be affected by the hits he took. In fact they just seemed to make him angry.

He charged at the yellow mecha, slashing at him with his sharp pointed metal stars. Bee ducked out of the way, avoiding the blows. He twisted around, aiming a punch at the black and gold Autobot. Prowl saw it coming and moved.

He missed. Prowl's didn't.

He kicked Bumblebee hard in the face. The smaller Autobot yelped in pain and flew across the room. He slammed into the wall, leaving a large indentation, and fell to the floor. When he looked up he saw Prowl standing over him. He was grinning. "You lose. Good night, brat!" he said, before slamming his fist hard into Bumblebee's face.

Bee grunted then fell limp. Prowl kicked his frame one more time.

Sari gasped as Prowl straightened up and licked his hand which had some mech fluid on it. He made a face and spit it out. "Stale," she heard him mutter before turning back to her.

She stared at him in horror, catching a glimps of his fangs before his smile vanished and he became serious. "Prowl?!" she exclaimed. "What's _wrong _with you?"

He didn't answer. Instead he put out his hand. "Give me that key," he ordered.

She held it in an iron grip. "No!" she shouted. There was no way she was going to give him anything after what he did to Bumblebee.

He looked impatient. "Give me the damn key!" he shouted.

She shook her head, still not giving it up.

Just then they both heard the sound of running footsteps. He turned away from her for a moment. "Damn," he cursed again. "I don't have time for this." Aware that he was running out of time and aware that Sari wouldn't give him the key easily, he did the next best thing. He grabbed her up and, ignoring her screams for help, jumped toward the ceiling, breaking the skylight and landing on the room.

Without a look back, he took off into the growing darkness.

* * *

Shadowstar had just finished her meal and was once again lounging at the top of the clock tower. She licked her fingers, tasting the last traces of earth robot oil. She made a face and spit it out. She would never get used to the taste of earth robots. Their "blood" tasted too much like rusted parts. _All well, _she thought, smiling. _Soon it won't matter._

Suddenly she heard a loud pulse beat echo in her head. She sat still for a moment, waiting for it to repeat itself. When it didn't she relaxed. She knew exactly what it was. It wasn't hard to figure it out.

_It worked, _she thought, a sense of satisfaction coursing through her sleek black and red frame. _It actually worked. I wasn't even sure it would but it did! _

She got up and looked over the side of the tower. Nothing yet. He was still too far away to see but she knew he was coming. And he was bringing the key.

The thought make her shiver with anticipation. Soon she would have both things she wanted. Things were starting to look up.

_I just hope those other Autobots don't find out about this. I want to see the looks on their faces when I become normal and teach them a lesson for trying to kill me. _But then another thought came to her. What if she became normal and lost the abilities she had? But what if she could do them anyway? Of course she wouldn't need to feed off other robots for energy but the other things.... she might lose control of Prowl and he could turn on her. She shook her head, getting rid of the thought. She didn't have time to worry about such things.

Her problem had more weaknesses than strengths, she knew. She couldn't stay this way. _At least I've kept my sanity. _she thought then laughed at it. That was left up to debate. Most people thought she was mad, and maybe she _was_. It wouldn't matter either way soon.

_And then... _she touched part of her one wing and rubbed the black paint off it. Part of an insignia was exposed. _**He**__ won't have a hold over me anymore. _

_

* * *

_

"Prowl," Sari said, wiggling around in his grip, trying to free herself. "Where are we going? Where are you taking me?"

He ignored her. He kept on jumping from roof to roof. Silently...

He wasn't going to answer her, she realized. She would just have to find out when they got to wherever they were going. But why was he doing this? What had gotten into him?

She remembered Bumblebee's words. _"He's a vampire!"_

A vampire? She looked up at the ninja bot's face. It held no expression at all. Could Bumblebee be right? But how was that possible? How was he...?

And then she remembered the energy vampire. It had bitten him and taken him prisoner. Had it really been able to turn him into one of _them? _It still didn't make much sense to her. How could that kind of thing happen to robots? It wasn't like they could just transform into weird things.... wait they could...

But then she remembered something else. Robots minds were like computer's in a way and computers could get viruses. Was it a virus? Had a virus done this? Didn't Ratchet say something about viruses?

It would possible. She didn't want to believe it but that just might be what happened. _But that still doesn't explain how he ended up this way... not totally... or why the key rejected him.... _

None of this made sense to her. Of course she was still learning things about the transformers and if space barnacles could mess up programming why not a vampire virus? Besides... when he'd been infected by those things she hadn't been able to use the key either. _But I doubt hot water will do the trick this time._

* * *

"Bumblebee!" the voice was frantic and held more than a hint of concern. "Bumblebee, wake up!"

He groaned and his optics flickered and came online. He found himself staring up into the worried faces of Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet. "Good, you're still functional," Optimus said, looking relieved.

"Wah!" Bee exclaimed, sitting up. "Where is he? What happened?"

The others looked at each other, confused. "We were hoping you could tell us," Optimus answered. "and where's _who_?"

"Prowl," Bumblebee replied, still looking around himself. He started talking fast. "He came in here and he wanted Sari's key and he's a vampire and-"

Ratchet hit him upside the head. "Slow down," he said. "You're talking too fast. Now tell us what's going on. Slowly."

Bumblebee took a deep breath and started talking slowly. "Prowl," he said again.

"What about Prowl?"

"He was in here," he explained. "He wanted Sari to give him the key. I don't know why," he added before they could ask. "It doesn't make sense. Why would a-" he broke off, afraid to say what he knew.

The others looked at each other again. "Why would a _what_?" Optimus prompted. Bumblebee hesitated. "What aren't you telling us?"

"It's Prowl," Bumblebee explained, his face filling with horror. He had to tell them, even if they didn't belive him. "He's been turned into a vampire."

"_**What?!" **_Optimus stared at him. "Bee, are you-?"

"I'm _not_ lying!" he cut him off. "He had fangs and he tried to kill me!"

"Bee, are you sure about this?" Prime questioned. He didn't look like he believed him. "Because it sounds like you're imagination has been running away with you."

"I'm sure!" Bumblebee shouted, offended. "Remember the bite marks on his neck when we brought him back? Don't you ever watch movies? When vampires bite into their victims they become vampires themselves. Not full blood vampires but mindless minions."

"But that's fiction," Optimus protested. "and we're _robots_. How could that vampire, who is also a robot, do such a thing?"

"I believe I know," Ratchet spoke up then.

Optimus looked over at him, curiously. "What is it?"

"It could be a virus," Ratchet explained. "Remember what I told you? I wasn't sure at first because it never happened before but it might have given him a virus when it bit him."

"But if it never happened before how could it happen now?" Optimus demanded. "Ratchet, what aren't you telling us?"

The medic looked away, his expression tortured. He put his head in his hand and sighed. "Maybe I should show you what I found," he said. He turned away. "Come with me."

He led them into the repair bay. While the others stood waiting he picked up a remote and turned on the screen. A pixulated wire frame of Prowl's internal systems appeared on the screen. "You see the blue lines?" he asked. "That's healthy "blood" and systems. Now-" and he changed the image. This one looked different. Like somebody had poured rainbow dye on the image."You see all the green and purple marks?" he questioned.

They nodded. "What is it?" Optimus asked.

"I wasn't sure at first," Ratchet explained, shaking his head, his gaze focused on the image. "So I did some research and tested a sample of the stuff leaking from Prowl's hand when he had his first encounter with the vampire." he looked at them. "It matched."

Optimus was impatient. "But what _is_ it?" he prompted.

"The green stuff is like the "puss" from Prowl's hand. It was merely an infection I was able to take care of but the purple stuff-" he waved his hand and the screen with the purple lines. "This is a virus."

The other three stared at him. He continued. "At first it looked like something I could easily get rid of but when I tried it didn't do much good," he explained. "Of course Prowl's internal systems had their own anti-virus program but that didn't do much either besides bring him back online." he shook his head. "I don't know what to say really but this virus seems to be attacking his processor."

He saw the horror rising on the other's faces so he continued. "Only it's not trying to kill him," he answered quickly. "I don't know what's it's doing but he's still perfectly functional."

"Has Prowl said anything about this?"

Ratchet shook his head. "He didn't say a thing," he answered. "I know he knows and I waited for him to tell me but he didn't. And, if Bumblebee is telling the truth, he can't. Not anymore."

"So what are we going to do?" Bulkhead wanted to know. "We can't let him stay that way."

"I know that," the medic snapped. "But I don't know what to do. I took a sample when I examined him earlier. The best I can do is try to come up with an anti-virus but that could take awhile."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Optimus wanted to know.

Ratchet met his gaze. "First you can find him," he said. "I don't know why he has Sari or why he wanted the key. He knows it won't fix him, but we must find him and bring them back. It's the only thing we can do. For now."

Optimus nodded. "Okay," he said. "You stay here and work on that anti-virus," he looked at Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "We'll go out and looked for Prowl." he turned toward the door.

Ratchet called back to him. "This city is big, Prime. Do you even know where to begin?" he asked.

Optimus looked back at him. "I have a good idea." was his answer.

* * *

Half an hour later Prowl finally stopped moving. He landed on the top of the town clock tower and stood still. He looked around himself, as if expecting to see somebody waiting for him. Sari also looked around but saw nothing but shadows.

"You're back," a raspy voice said, startling her. "I've been waiting for you."

Sari couldn't didn't see who had spoken. It was too dark. She looked around again then gasped. Two red lights lit up in the shadows. Prowl turned to the lights but didn't make any comment. He seemed to have lost his ability to speak or he just didn't want to.

The lighrs moved forward. Sari's eyes widened when she saw who-what they belonged to. She hadn't been expecting _this_.

The vampire was a fembot. A fembot with a seeker frame. Similar to Starscream's but thinner and more delicate looking. It also had more curves. "Now," the vampire femme said, touching his face. She smiled, showing off her too white fangs. "Let's get going. I can't wait to get started."

_A/N_

_Of course he's acting out of character. He's under the influence of a freakin virus! And now you know the rest. Ratchet already knew what was wrong._


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"So it was _you_!"

Just then the femme became aware of Prowl's little unexpected addition. She stared down at the tiny human, looking surprised. "Where did _you_ come from?" she demanded, her smile disappearing.

"I came with Prowl," Sari said, putting her hands on his fist and trying to pull herself free. She was scared but she didn't want to show it. It wouldn't help. "He took me with him because I wouldn't let him have the key."

Shadowstar noticed the key hanging from Sari's neck. "Ah," she said, flashing a smile. "The key." She took Sari out of Prowl's hand and brought her closer to her own face, dangling the girl from the back collar of her dress. "Just what I was waiting for."

"Why do you want the key so bad?" the girl demanded. "and why did you turn Prowl into a vampire?"

"I don't have to tell you that," she told her. The femme looked back at Prowl, putting her hand on his shoulder. "But I will. At first I only wanted the Autobot." She licked his neck. This time he didn't even flinch. "But then I saw how your key repaired him and I decided I wanted that too. Because it might be able to get rid of my problem." she looked up at Prowl's impassive face, and ran her finger playfully over his chest plate. "Of course making him a vampire wasn't a bad idea. It fits his personality, don't you think?"

"No."

"Of course _you _wouldn't. You're just a pathetic evolved monkey," the femme shot back, giving her a look of disgust. "What hairless apes know about such things?"

"Hey!" Sari shouted, offended. Who did this femme think she was? "That was uncalled for!"

"Do I look like I _care_?" she let Sari got. The girl thumped onto the floor of the bell tower, letting out a yelp. "The only reason I haven't kill you yet is because you still have the key hanging from your neck." she put out her hand. "Hand it over, _Homo Sapien_."

Sari grasped the key and held it against her. "No," she said stubbornly. "I'm not going to give it to you."

Shadowstar sighed. "Don't make me hurt you." she leaned down, her hand outstretched to grab the key. "Just give me the blasted key, before I blast your head off."

"I won't!" she shouted. "What makes you think it will work on you anyway? It might reject you."

"I won't know unless I try. Now hand it over."

Fingers grasped the tiny key and pulled, hard. Sari held on and screamed.

"No!" a voice exclaimed and this time it wasn't Sari.

Shadowstar froze then looked over her shoulder. Prowl had moved closer to them. His face looked different, he looked like he was in pain.

"What?" she said.

"Leave her alone," he said, sounding like he was having a hard time speaking the words. She heard the scream of metal and saw one of his throwing stars appear in his hand.

He stepped back as if he was about to go into a fighters stance. "I won't let you harm her."

She noticed his whole body quivered as if he was fighting something internal. _He's fighting my virus, _she thought. She smiled. _Interesting. Such a strong will. Of course I wouldn't expect any less from him. That's why he's so interesting... besides his taste. _"Oh," she said, letting the key go and standing up. She turned to face him. "Are you going to fight me now?" she demanded, stepped closer. "Me? Your mistress? Are you _really_ going to fight me?"

He stepped back, not saying a word, his face unsure. He seemed to be having a hard time saying anything but he was still fighting. She could still see the resistance, feel it pusling through her own processor as if he was fighting her mind as well. She smiled again. _Yes. But I don't have time for this. His pain can wait. _"Do you want me to bite you again?" she asked him. She reached out a hand and grasped the hand holding the weapon. "Would you like that?"

"N...."

She smiled. "Of course you _would_," she said, showing her fangs.

He tried to jerk away from her but she held him and he couldn't move more than a few inches.

She pulled him toward her. "Don't worry," she said, putting her other hand behind his head. "I won't bite you again, if you be a good Autobot and just obey my orders. And I won't hurt her if you don't want me to." she brought her face close to his. "So you can drop that now." he hesitated. "Drop it!"

The hand holding the weapon trembled a moment longer then went limp. The star fell out of his hand and clanked on the stone floor. Sari looked on, horrified. Shadowstar felt relief wash over her. She's regained control. She turned back to the human girl, still smiling. "Now," she said, letting him go and stepping away from the cyber ninja. "Where was I?"

Sari scooted away from her. "You won't get away with this," she said, pointing a shaking finger at the femme. "The others will come and kick your butt! You'll regret doing that to him!"

Shadowstar smiled mockingly at the human girl. "If they could kick my butt as you said, they would have done so already," she pointed out. She folded her arms and paced for a moment, before adding. "and the only thing I regret is not finding either _him or _your little key sooner." She knelt down and grasped the girl in a black fist. She picked her up again. "and as for the Autobots.. I don't have a thing to worry about them. But I think I'll make sure they really are on their way. I wouldn't want them to miss the fun." she looked back at Prowl. Her next words were directed at him. "Why don't you head back and make sure your friends really _are_ coming? If they're not, do something to make them change their mind."

Prowl nodded then turned away. He jumped off the tower and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Ratchet was in the med bay working on the ani-virus for the vampire ailment. He had to get it done as soon as possible but that was turning out to be harder than he thought and couldn't be rushed. He'd never had to deal with anything like this before. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes. None at all.

He'd also asked Optimus and the others to wait a little longer before they went out. Prime didn't look too happy at the request, he wanted to find Sari and Prowl as soon as possible, but he agreed to wait a few minutes. It wasn't like waiting would make much a difference.

Bumblebee wasn't so patient. He stood in the living room area, his hands behind his back, pacing. "Why did he make us wait for?" he wanted to know. "I want to find them before Prowl does something to Sari." he looked terrified. "What if he turns Sari into a vampire?"

"Bumblebee," Optimus said, forcing himself to be as patient as possible. "Prowl can't turn Sari into a vampire."

"How do you know?" the yellow mecha challenged.

Prime sighed. "For one thing; Prowl is a machine and Sari is a human," he explained. "and two; Prowl has a virus that was downloaded into his processor. Sari cannot get viruses like machines can so if he _did _bite her nothing would happen because she's a human."

"But what if you're _wrong_?"

"Bumblebee," Optimus said, leaning forward. "Have you ever seen anything organic be harmed by their computer getting a virus?"

"Well no." he admitted. "Other than them getting frustrated."

Optimus leaned back, folding his arms. "You see? You don't have anything to worry about."

"Unless he kills her."

"Don't even say something like that!" Bulkhead spoke up. "Prowl would never do such a thing!"

"Just like Prowl would never hurt his own comrades," Bumblebee snapped. "But he did." he pointed to the minimal amount of damage to his face. "Look what he did to me! You can't say he wouldn't harm Sari! He isn't even himself anymore! He's just a vampire minion. He does what he's told to do."

"Enough you two!" Optimus cut in.

"But you know I'm right!" Bee protested.

"I know you've been reading too many comic books," Optimus snapped. "and watching those _Underworld_movies and those vampire animes-"

"Don't forget he's also read the _Twilight_ series," Bulkhead spoke up.

Optimus stared at the yellow mecha.

"What?" he demanded.

"You do realize that's a series for girls, don't you?" he asked.

"Well, so's _Vampire Knight...." _

Bulkhead shook his head. "No wonder he's so paranoid about vampires."

"I'm _not _paranoid!": he protested.

"Okay, obsessed then."

"More like filled with knowledge."

"For human vampires," Optimus corrected. "Not Cybertronian vampires."

Bumblebee said nothing. he knew Optimus was right about that. He didn't know anymore about energy vampires than what Ratchet had told him. They all knew Ratchet knew all about them. _But I don't think he's telling us everything. _He turned his head in the direction of the med bay. _He's hiding something. I just know it. _

* * *

Prowl landed lightly on the roof of the Autobot headquarters. He straightened up and took a few steps back, away from the ledge. He turned and, leaning over, peaked through the broken skylight, his attention focusing on the three Autobots in the livingroom area. He couldn't hear what they were saying but, by the way Bumblebee was acting, clued him in. _Me. Her. Vampires. _

Lately all Bumblebee could talk about was vampires. Nobody really took him seriously but he knew he was right. It was time to help him prove his point.

The ninja Autobot stood up and took a few steps back. He stood still for a moment, deciding whether to jump in on them or find another way in. Maybe he should just drop it... just to see the looks on their faces....

Suddenly another pulse beat echoed in his head and he was down, holding his head and groaning in agony. This was even worse than before! _No! _a voice echoed in his mind, seeming to pull on his consciousness. _You can't let this happen! You have to fight! FIGHT!_

Then the pain was gone and that nagging voice faded to a mere whisper. Relieved, he straightened up and looked back into the building. The three Autobots were still talking. They hadn't heard him at all. That was good. That meant he could still surprise them.

Turning away from the skylight he stepped to the edge of the roof and jumped down. He landed beside a window. He stood and looked through it. He could see Ratchet in the med bay, working on something. He also spotted the image on the computer screen. A picture of himself, but from the inside.

Why did Ratchet have that image? What was he working on anyway? Did he even want to know?

_It might be something important. Maybe I should see. _he started to open the wndow then stopped himself. _But Mistress said to only get their attention and get them to come to where she is.... Then again. If I attack the medic that would get their attention and then they would follow me. Or try to. _

_No! _that voice came back. _You don't want to do this! _

He groaned and put a hand on his head again, stepping away from the window and leaning against the wall.

_You can't let her control you! You're stronger than that! You have to regain control! You're not yourself anymore. _

_Leave me alone. I know exactly who I am. I know exactly what I must do._

_No! You can't!_

He shook his head, banishing the thoughts to the back of his mind where he could ignore them. What did that voice know anyway? Why was it so instant?

He pushed it out of his mind. He didn't have time to worry about it. It wasn't that important right now anyway. He turned back to the window, peaking inside. Rtachet was still working on something and didn't look up. He hadn't heard anything.

That was good.

Stepping back he gave the window and its height a once over. It wasn't too far or too thick. One kick would break it.

_But why are you doing this anyway? Why is it so important to get their attention?_

_Because that's what I was ordered to do. If Mistress thinks it's important so do I._

_Why?_

_I don't know. I don't ask. I just follow orders._

_That's not like you._

_Leave me alone. Who do you think you are?_

_I'm you. This isn't how you are. I know. I'm a part of you. How you used to be. Before the virus. _

_Virus?_

_Yes..._

_No. _

He once again banished the voice and refocused his attention on the window. He took a few steps back then transformed.

* * *

Ratchet was busy working on the ani-virus when he heard the sound of a motorcycle outside his window. It sounded like somebody was trying to start it up. _Now who would be doing that at this hours? Gangsters? _Just as he looked up there was a crash and the black and gold police bike broke though the glass and slammed into the table.

The medic stared, recognizing the bike. "Prowl?!" he exclaimed, half in relief and half in surprise.

The bike turned away from the window and faced him. Before he knew what was happening the ninja Autobot came at him.

"PROWL!" he shouted, realizing that the Autobot wasn't here for a nice chat. He was _after_ him!

Well he couldn't just let Prowl beat the slag out of him. Comrade or not he wasn't exactly himself at the moment. His magnet things appeared in his hands and he aimed them at the ninja. Prowl transformed into robot mode, rocketing forward. His hand grasped Ratchet's wrist and yanked the magnet down and away from himself.

"I don't think so," he said before kicking him in the chest.

The medic flew across the room and slammed into the wall, denting it with his body.

He grunted and looked up. Prowl was stalking toward him, an insane grin plastered on his usually serious face. "Prowl," he said, putting up a hand. "Just stay back! You don't want to do this!"

The look on the ninaj's bots face said otherwise. Ratchet wasn't going to let him have his way and forced himself to stand, once again raising his magnets. "I don't know how she did it or why you let her do it but don't think that just because you're one of us I'm going to let you destroy me that easily!"

The ninja mech smiled at him. "What makes you think I want to?" he asked. 'I was sent here for another reason."

"And that was?"

He just kept grinning. "You'll see," he said. "Now hold still. This will only hurt for a minute."

This time the medic didn't wait for Prowl to attack. he raised his arms as if to fire.

Prowl hesitated and his expression changed. "Don't!" he yelled, putting up a hand as if to protect himself. 'I don't want to do this!"

But it was too late for that now. Ratchet didn't know if he really had regained control of himself or he was faking. He couldn't take that chance.

"I'm sorry, Prowl."

* * *

_BOOOOOM!_

The explosion cut Bumblebee off in mid sentence. "What was_ that_?!" he exclaimed, looking around, his optics wide.

Optimus was already moving. "It sounded like it came from Ratchet's room." all three went running.

When they entered the room they saw mass chaos. The computer screen had been broken and pieces of medical equiptment were scattered all over the floor. Part of the examining table had broken off and was scattered in fragments over the concrete.

"What in the name of Primus happened here?" Bulkhead asked.

Then they heard the groan.

Optimus turned his head just as Ratchet pulled himself out of the debris. He stood up, coughing.

"Ratchet!" Optimus exclaimed, running over to him. "What happened here?"

Ratchet coughed again and said. "Prowl."

"Prowl? He came back?"

The medic nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know," he explained. "One minute I was working on that anti virus and the next Prowl breaks in and attacks me."

"Where is he now?"

Ratchet looked around himself. He didn't see the ninja mech anywhere. "He's gone."

The others looked at each other then split. Ratchet tried to call after them but they were gone. There was no more time to wait. The medic lowered his arm and shook his head. He had a really bad feeling. _and why did Prowl look so... haunted?_

* * *

Prowl didn't look back as he jumped from roof from roof, heading back to the clock tower and the vampire femme. He'd gotten their attention all right. Now all he had to do was return to his mistress before they got there first. She would not be able to take care of four Autobots by herself, no matter what she said.

_She needs me. _

* * *

"So let me guess," Sari said. "You're so ugly that you can't get boyfriends any other way except to make them your slaves."

Shadowstar glared at the little girl at her feet. For the longest time the human had not spoken. The vampire femme had been enjoying the silence, since she figured that the little flesh creature was scared to death and couldn't speak because of it. "No!" she snapped, offended. "I can have my pick of any mecha!"

"But only if you mind control them," Sari shot back. "Because you're ugly."

"Shut up!" she ordered. "You don't know what you're talking about! Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?"

Sari grinned. "Somebody who knows just the right buttons to push to tick you off."

"Oh yeah? Well how would you like if if I stepped on you?" she demanded, looming over her with her hands on her slim hips. "Then what do you-"

She was cut off by Prowl landing on the clock tower roof. "Finally," she said, looking up. "What took you so long?"

"Maybe he had a malfunction," Sari said. "Like maybe your virus is making him short circuit."

"You be quiet!" she looked back at Prowl. "Are they coming?"

He nodded. "They will be here soon. I made sure."  
She smiled, "Good," she said, walking over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I-" that's when she noticed the damage.

"Huh?" taking her gaze away from his face she focused it on the sparking slice in his arm and chest plate. She touched them with her fingers and felt him flinch when it shocked her. _Just what I don't need. Did he get into a fight? Is there more damage? I didn't want him to get into fights. I just wanted him to get their attention. _a quick scan told her there wasn't anymore damage except a small slice in his left thigh. She was relieved but she'd have to take care of the damage he had before the other Autobots arrived. She needed him in full fighting form It shouldn't be too hard.

_I have enough energy for both of us anyway. Even if I.... Well I don't have any other choice. Besides it might help my control of him become more solid. I don't need him resisting anymore. It's not helpful. _

She straightened up and looked him right in the face. She raised her hand to him. "Bite it," she ordered.

_A/N_

_A lotta fighting in this fic. All well. I like action. It's better than just standing around and talking through an entire chapter. _

_Just one thing. The femme seeker is NOT the female Starscream. It's too early in the timeline cuz this happens just after Megatron get's his body back and Prof. Sumdac disappears as I said in an earlier chapter and in the plot summary. I'm not very happy with this chapter. I'm getting to the good parts but this chapter was full of me writing with writer's block. So it's a big on the low rated side, at least to me. If you want to know what Shadowstar looks like follow this link. .com/art/Shadowstar-Animated-78479906._

_And no I don't like the Underworld movies or the Twilight series but I had to think of some vampire related media. Same with Vampire Knight. It's an anime and manga series for girls. _

_I just finished watching Transwarped. Sari looks cool as a teenager but I'm going to have to get used to the blue eyed look on her. I'm used to them being red. _


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee raced through the darkened streets of Detroit, paying little attention to traffic rules. Since it was getting late there were very few cars on the roads so they didn't have to worry about accidents. "We should be getting to the clock tower soon," Optimus said. "Hopefully we'll get there before Prowl does and be able to stop him from returning to her. Maybe then we can take him back to Ratchet and he can try to get rid of the virus."

"But he might bite us," Bumblebee pointed out.

"That's just a chance we should be willing to take," he said then noticed something weird tried to the yellow mecha's frame. "Bumblebee, why do you have a telephone pole strapped to your roof?"

"It's for the vampire," he explained matter-of-factly.

"Vampire? Why would the vampire need a telephone pole?"

"It's not a telephone pole!" Bee insisted, sounding offended. "It's a stake!"

"A steak?" Bulkhead said, riding beside him to get a better look. "It doesn't look like a steak to me. Steaks are human food."

"Not steak! Stake!" Bee shouted. "A pole with a pointed end! Why would I want to give the vampire food?"

"Oh.." he said. "Why do you need that?"

"I'm going to drive it through her spark," he explained. "I read that the only way to kill vampires is to drive a stake through it's heart."

"I don't know, Bumblebee," Optimus said, sounding doubtful by the whole prospect. "I don't think that will work on a robot vampire."

"Well you don't know that for sure," Bee shot back. "It might just be the only thing that works."

"I'm not sure I want to kill it though."

"_WHAT!?" _the others exclaimed. "Why not? It's a menace!"

"I don't know," he said unable to explain. "It just doesn't feel right. Maybe we should try to help her... or something."

The other two said nothing for a moment then Bumblebee said. "The only way to help her is to get rid of her. She's dangerous! She could kill us all or turn us all into her minions. Do you want to become a vampire minion?""

"No." Optimus said. "But-"

"But nothing. The only good vampire is a dead vampire. Cybertronian or not."

Optimus wasn't sure of that but he said nothing more about it. Bumblebee might just be right. He seemed to be right more often than not lately, at least when it came to the vampire femme. _But Ratchet didn't seem to like the idea either. What if we can't help Prowl? What if we have to kill him as well? _he hoped they wouldn't have to resort to that either.

* * *

Prowl hesitated.

Shadowstar sensed that resistance welling up in him again. He was still fighting though he was steadily losing ground. The longer the virus progressed through his system the more control she gained. And though she enjoyed his pain right now she didn't have time to deal with it. Since she knew that his comrades were coming to stop her from using the key on herself and also to rescue the human girl and Prowl she needed him in perfect working order even if it meant using her own energy to fix him and to gain more ground in controlling him.

"No," he said, stepping away from her.

"Oh stop with the drama," she snapped, stepping toward him. "Just bite it. It will repair you. Remember I turned you into a vampire. If it works for me it will work for you. Now listen to your mistress and bite it!"

He still tried to get away but she grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. She felt resistance then he seemed to give up as she regained control again. He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth. Without another moment's hesitation he opened it and bit down.

A bright blue aura surrounded both robots. Shadowstar felt a twinge of pain from his fangs as they sunk deeper into the metal of her hand. Another sensation eventually went through her. A kind of pain but not in the physical sense. The only reason for it that she could think of was that it was telling her that he was draning her power.

_Too much! He's taking too much. _

"STOP!" she ordered, resting her other hand on his forehead and pushing him away.

He didn't seem to hear her. His other hand had grabbed her wrist and was holding it in a tight grip. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the human girl watching with a horrified look on her face.

She felt her energy starting to drain into a more dangerous level. She moved her right hand back and thrust it at him, hitting him hard in the forehead. This time the gesture worked.

His fangs came out and he took a few steps back. She stared at him, her optics resting on the blue fluid creating spidering markings down his face and looked at her hand. The puncture marks were deep. She stared at them a moment then looked back at him. He wiped the fluid away with the back of his hand.

"Don't ever do that again," she said through clenched teeth, gripping the damage hand around the wrist to stop the bleeding.

"I..." he began then stopped. "I am sorry."

She wasn't sure she believed that. She noticed that the damage on his frame from earlier was gone so one good thing had come out of it. But still. She couldn't let him get away with what he almost did.

She kicked him to the floor before he was even aware the blow was coming.. He hit it hard then tried to get up. She rested her foot on his back and pinned him down with her weight. "I don't like it when things don't go the way they're supposed to," she said, leaning forward and making more weight. "If you ever do that to me again I'll make sure this won't be the extent of your punishment. Do you understand?"

"You don't-" he began but she cut him off. "Silence! Just shut your mouth! I don't want to hear anything come from you except Yes!"

"You don't order me around," he said in a strained voice.

_What?! He __**still**__ has some control!? _"Really?" she knelt down and grabbed his face, turning it toward her. "Is that so? Do you still think you can win against this? I don't think so. The best thing for you to do is give up and let me have full control. You'll like it. It will be better for you."

"No." his voice was stronger and more defiant.

"Yes!" she shot back. She let him go and stood up. "I would continue this but I don't have time. Your comrades are going to be here soon. What I don't need is you disobeying my orders when that times comes." she pulled him to her feet, her one hand holding him still while she pulled his head sideways to expose his neck. "Maybe doing it a second time will get rid of that."

"No!"

Shadowstar looked over her shoulder. Sari was on her feet and running toward them. "You leave him alone, you blood sucking witch!"

The vampire femme smiled mockingly. "and what do you think you're going to do about it?" she demanded.

Sari didn't reply for a moment then she suddenly ran to the edge of the tower and removed the key from around her neck. She held it over the edge of the tower. "I'll throw it off the roof!" she told her.

Shadowstar's optics flashed. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would," Sari shot back, jiggling the key. "I'll throw it so far that you'll never be able to find it."

"Don't!" the vampire femme's expression looked desperate. She almost loosened her grip on the cyber ninja but changed her mind at the last second.

"Then let Prowl go," Sari said. "Don't bite him and I won't throw it."

Shadowstar seemed to think that over for a moment. Finally she sighed then said. "How about this: You give me the key and I won't bite him." she turned him around so he faced the human girl. "You see I won't have anything to lose for this. If you throw that key I can always look for it. It shouldn't be that hard to find. I just have to look for the energy signature. _You_ on the other hand have everything to lose. If I bite him again I will have full control of your friend here and then you'll never be able to get him back. Do you want that?"

Sari didn't answer. She _couldn't_ answer.

Shadowstar smirked. "Of course not," she said. "He's your friend and you care about him, don't you?. He's not my friend and I really don't care what happens to him. He's nothing but food and something to play with. Now, unless you want him to be mine for the rest of his existance, you'll give me that key."

Sari knew she had no other choice. The femme was right. She didn't have anything to lose either way and she could still find the key even if Sari tried to hide it. Much as she hated the admit it she had just lost control of the situation. _Rotten femme! _She clenched her fists and said, turning away from the edge, her shoulders sagging.. "Fine."

Shadowstar smiled. "That's a good girl," she said, raising a hand and giving the "come here" gesture. "Now hand it over."

Sari started to walk back to the femme and Prowl. She got about halfway when Shadowstar was suddenly hit by a wave of electricity. Her grip on the Autobot loosened and he fell away from her. She looked over her shoulder. "What? Who?"

She spotted the other three Autobots on the ground. "You!" she turned to them. "It's about time you got here. I was thinking you'd never come."

"Let Sari and Prowl go!" Optimus shouted up at her.

She frowned at him. "Why should I?" she asked.

"Because if you don't we're going to teach you a lesson!" Bumblebee shouted up at her, holding something in his hands. Was that a telephone pole? "If you don't turn them loose I'm gonna drive it into your spark, Dracula!"

_Dracula? _She ignored his comment, her attention focusing fully on Optimus Prime. "Well why didn't you say so?" she said, smirking. "If you wanted Prowl that bad then, okay. I'll give him to you." she looked back at the cyber ninja. He seemed to be under her control again, he wasn't trying to kill her or attack. "Why don't you say hello to your friends?"

He walked past her and looked down at the. Suddenly he pulled out two throwing stars and jumped off the roof. He landed in front of Optimus and tried to kick him in the face. Prime stepped back, avoiding the blow. Suddenly something zipped through the air and landed at his feet. His axe. He looked up at Shadowstar. She was hovering now, her hands on her hips. "I thought you might want your weapon back to keep things fair." She grinned. "After all Autobots fight fair and I wouldn't want to deprive you of that now would I?"

Optimus didn't give her any answer. He reached out to grab the axe. Before he could grasp it Prowl moved and pulled it out of the ground and held it away from him. Above Shadowstar shrugged. "Oops looks like your friend is gonna cheat."

Optimus ignored her and focused his full attention on prowl. "Prowl, I don't want to hurt you," he said.

Prowl swung the axe at him and he stepped back.

"It looks like he wants to hurt you though," Bumblebee commented, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he struggled to keep a tight grip on his "stake".

Optimus looked over his shoulder. "Would you get rid of that thing?" he demanded.

"Fine," Bumblebee threw it at Prowl who dodged it. "Oops."

Bulkhead smacked him upside the head. "What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded. "You can't _kill _Prowl!"

"Sorry," Bumblebee said. "I forgot."

Optimus dodged another swipe from Prowl. "Forget about Prowl," he said. "I can take care of him. You two just try to get Sari back."

"But the vampire-" Bee began to say.

"Forget about her!" he shouted. "Just stay away from her and you'll be fine. Now get moving!"

The other two nodded and separated, leaving Optimus to deal with Prowl. Bumblebee ran toward the telephone pull and lifted it off the ground. He figured if he got close enough to the femme he could use it on her and knock her out of commission then save Sari." He hefted the pole in one arm and jumped toward the roof. "Hey, vampy!" he shouted. "I've got something for you!"

She turnbed her attention on him. He threw the pole. She was able to avoid being struck squarely by the pole but couldn't avoid being struck in the wing. It pierced near the end and scraped some of the paint off of it, revealing the purple insignia hidden under it.

Bumblebee noticed the mark, recognized it, and stared at her. "You're a-"

"Better than being a racist Autobot," she snapped. She reached out and grabbed the pole, yanking on it until it came loose. She grunted in pain then threw it back at it's deliveror. He dodged the pole, his hands becoming stingers. He fired at her. She dodged the projectiles and grabbed up Sari who had tried to get away. She held her up in front of her like a tiny organic shield. "Fire at me again and you'll hit your little friend here."

Bumblebee, who had landed on the roof of the tower froze. "Sari," he said, his eyes filling with horror.

Shadowstar smirked. "You wouldn't want to hurt your little human friend now would you?" she asked.

Of course not. Sari was too important to him. He _couldn't_ hurt her. Ever.

Sari was staring at him, her expression pleading. "Bumblebee!" she shouted.

"You Pit-bent vampire bitch," he growled feeling an anger he'd never felt before. "Only a Decepticon would resort to such a dirty tactic."

She laughed at him. "If it works it works," she shot back. She reached up and grasped the key, hanging from Sari's necklace. "And look what else I've got." she yanked on the key and the chain broke. "An All Spark key."

"Give it back!" Sari shouted, twisting around. She tried to grab the key but Shadowstar held it away from her. "That doesn't belong to you."

"It does now."

She was suddenly hit from behind by Bulkhead's wrecking ball. The vampire femme shrieked and fell forward letting go of Sari who flew off the edge of the building, screaming.

"Sari!" Bumblebee shouted, jumping off the tower. He reached out a hand and grasped the girl. He pulled her close, protecting her. "Are you okay?" he asked when they reached the ground.

"I'm fine," she replied. "But that vampire still has the key."

He looked up. "Don't worry," he said. "Bulkhead will get it back." _I hope._

Shadowstar turned to the giant green Autobot. He was spinning his wrecking ball. "Stay back!" he ordered. 'Or I'll knock off you head."

She glared at him, getting up and facing him. "You shouldn't have done that," she growled.

Before he could react she lunged at him.

Menawhile on the ground Optimus was getting the slag beaten out of him by Prowl. The cyber ninja seemed to be a lot stronger than usual and wouldn't stay in one place for very long. In fact whenever Optimus did _hit_ him he discovered he'd struck a hologram. _What the slag? Where is he? _

Somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. Prowl punched him in the face. Hard. So hard he was knocked off his feet and he slammed hard into the pavement. When he tried to get up he found Prowl standing over him, still holding that axe. "Prowl," he said, trying to reach his friend. "You don't want to do this. You can't let her control you."

"I do what I'm told," he said flatly. "That is the only thing that is important."

_No! Has she gained that much control that he can't even fight it anymore? _"Prowl, please."

Prowl hesitated. Optimus took that as a good sigh. "Remember who you are," he pleaded. "You're not her servant. You're an Autobot. You don't do things like that."

"I..." Prowl's hand was starting to shake. "I'm.... I'm sorry." then he kicked Optimus in the face.

"Prime!" Bumblebee exclaimed running over to him. He shot a static blast at Prowl who jumped away.

"I'm fine," Optimus said, looking up at him. "He didn't damage me. Help Bulkhead."

Bumblebee looked up at the tower and saw the vampire femme coming at the giant green robot. He set Sari down on the pavement and jumped into the air to help.

On top of the tower. Shadowstar latched onto Bulkhead's arm. He took a step back. "Get off of me!" he ordered, swinging his arm around.

She held on tightly, baring her fangs until she was hit by Bee's stingers and knocked away. She got off the floor as Bumblebee landed where she'd fallen. She jumped away and faced him and Bulkhead. "Nice," she said, smirking. "But I still have the key."

"Not for long," Bee said. "Hand it over."

She laughed. "I hope you don't think people actually listen to those kinds of orders," she taunted. "Because they don't." she lifted the key. "Now why don't you stand back and let me do what I've been wanting to do for so long." she saw them make a move but Prowl landed on the roof of the tower and held them back, menacaing them with Prim's ax which he was still holding.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "Why are you helping her?"

Shadowstar laughed. "I still control him, dumby," she said. "Try to stop me and I'll have him kill you."

As they watched helplessly she held up the key. Her spark chamber opened, revealing a reddish colored sphere of light with blue and purple tendrils coming out of it. She pushed the key into her spark feeling some resistance but not much. With some effort she shoved the key into the spark. It held and began to glow.

As she pulled her hands away a strange wave of energy pulsated through her frame. A painful wave. She gasped. This didn't feel right. _What?_

Suddenly she was surrounded by a bright light that exploded, sending a wave of energy pulsing out over the city.

_A/N_

_When I said the __**Twilight**__series was for girls I was not implying that men who read it are gay. Sorry if it sounded ;like that. I'm not sure what I want to do with her at the end. Do I want to kill her, have her run away or have them capture her? What do you think I should do? The last part might seem a bit like that episode with Blackarachnia but trust me it's nothing like it. _


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

The explosion knocked everyone off their feet including Shadowstar who took the full brunt of it. The femme's body slammed hard onto the roof of the clock tower. Gasping, she forced herself into a sitting position. Her spark chamber was still open but the key no longer rested in it. It lay on the roof just out of grasping distance.

"No!" she gasped, reaching for the key. "Why?" _Why did it reject me? What happened? This __**can't**__ be how it ends. It has to make me normal!_

The Autobots were also getting up. Prowl was the first to rise. He turned to the vampire femme. "Mistress!"

He tried to run toward her but an aura of energy surrounded him and he was lifted off the roof and pulled toward the pavement. Below stood Ratchet who had just arrived. He held his large magnets in front of him. "I'm sorry, kid," he said. "But you left me no choice."

Prowl glared down at the medic and tried to free himself from the pull.

Ratchet turned to Bumblebee who was just getting to his feet. "Get Sari's key!" he ordered.

Bee nodded and ran over to retrieve it. Just as he picked it up Shadowstar stood, her chest heaving as her discolored spark let out tiny waves of negative energy. Bumblebee noticed her frame was covered in a spidery array of cracks. "You shall not have it," she panted. "Not today."

Bumblebee stepped away from her. _She can still move? _

She came toward him, her steps uneven. She looked more like the living dead now. She reached out her hand. "Give me that key!" she ordered.

"No way!" he said, stepping toward the edge. "I'm not giving you _anything_. This doesn't belong to you and it doesn't work on you anyway."

"Then I'll _make_ it work," she ground out.

She lunged toward him. Bee lost his footing and fell off the roof, plummeting to the pavement. He hit the cement, creating a large jagged crater.

"Bumblebee!" Sari exclaimed running over to him. "Are you all right?" she asked.

He groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position. "I'm fine," he answered, rubbing his head. "Nothing an oil bath won't cure." He held out his hand. "Here." Her key dangled before her.

"My key!" she exclaimed, grabbing it and tying it around her neck. "I thought I'd never see it again."

"Well it wasn't hard to get," he said, looking up at the tower. "Considering that it rejected our vampire friend and did a number on her frame."

Shadowstar leaned against the support beams and glared down at the yellow Autobot. The damage let out tiny sparks and she still panted heavily. _I'm low on energy. I need energy. _That's when she noticed Bulkhead who was only now getting up. He'd been the only one who hadn't ended up going off the tower roof besides her. _Ah... _she turned to him. _Desperate times call for desperate measures. I just hope he's not bitter. He looks kind up... watered down._

The green Autobot saw her coming and pushed himself into a standing position. "No you don't! You stay away from me!"

Though she was in pain she could still smile. "Don't worry," she said, her gait unsteady. "This won't hurt a bit." She reached out her hand but before she could get too close she was hit by a static charge and knocked to the roof. Grunting, she pushed herself up and looked over her shoulder. There was only one person with static charges around here and he was starting to get on her nerves.

The annoying yellow mecha had returned. "Not this time, Buffy," he said.

She made a face. _Buffy? _"You again," she said, her voice filled with disgust. She pushed herself into a standing position and faced him, though she looked a bit off balance. "I've had about enough of you. I think it's about time I dealt with you properly."

"You're in no condition to deal with anyone," he said, smirking.

She raised her head and looked down her nose at him. "No? Well let me prove you _wrong_!"

She lunged at him, her hands extended like claws. This time he didn't have a chance to move. She grabbed him by the arms and latched her fangs into his neck. A bright blue light surrounded both transformers. Bumblebee screamed in agony as his energy was drained out of his body. She would have drained him completely but Bulkhead's wrecking ball slammed into her and knocked her away from Bee. She fell off the roof and slammed into the ground, deepening the crater Bumblebee had started.

Bulkhead ran over to Bumblebee. "Are you all right?" he asked helping him sit up.

"I think so," Bumblebee said, grabbing his neck. His eyes bugged out and he stared at his hand which was covered in robot blood. "She bit me!" he exclaimed, beginning to freak out.

"Calm down," the bigger Autobot said.

"How can I calm down?!" Bee exclaimed, his eyes wide with panic. "She bit me! I'm gonna turn into a zombie!"

Bulkhead couldn't say anything to make him feel better. He just might be right. "We don't know that," he said.

They heard laughter from below. Both robots moved to the edge of the tower. Shadowstar was getting off the ground. She stood up, her balance a little off. She looked up at the Autobots on the roof. "Don't worry about your friend," she said, wiping the mech fluid off her chin. "I didn't give him the virus. He's not worth it. Not from they way he tastes anyway. But he did give _me_something useful." As she spoke the cracks in her frame began to disappear. Her spark returned to its normal color and pulsation then the chamber closed, covering it with the protective metal layer of her cockpit. "Let me show you my gratitude." she jumped into the air, the thrusters in her feet activated and rocketing her toward the two Autobots.

* * *

Meanwhile Optimus had run over to Ratchet when he'd noticed the medic standing a short distance away. "You're here!" he said, looking relieved. "Were you able to come up with an anti-virus?"

The medic nodded. "Yes," he replied, nodding. Then he added. "But it won't work by itself."

Prime stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I need it to be injected into his spark," he replied. "The only way I'll be able to do that is by using Sari's key."

The human girl's eyes widened. "My key?" she said.

He nodded.

"But," she looked down at her key which was glowing dimly. "The key rejected him the last time I tried."

"We'll have to make it work," he told her. "If that femme is able to forcefully jam it into her twisted spark despite resistance it should work for Prowl too. I'll use my magnets to keep him still and you jump onto his chest and force the key into his spark. It will be hard but doable."

"I hope so," Optimus said looking up at the tower where the femme was fighting Bumblebee and Bulkhead. "We're running out of time."

Sari looked up at the tower then over where Prowl lay pinned to the ground by a magnetic force. He still struggled but he seemed to be slowing down. She nodded. "Yes, you're right." she pulled off her key and handed it to Ratchet. "Do what you have to."

He took the key. "I'll do this much but you'll have to do the rest," he said again. "I can't give it to him and hold him down at the same time."

She cast another uncertain glance at Prowl. "Uh.. sure," she said hesitantly. "I'll do what I can."

Ratchet held the key up and pulled out something. He brought it close to the key. The key let out a flash of light then went dark. The medic dropped his hand and handed the key back to the girl. "Here," he said. "Now let's get this done."

She nodded taking back the key. She turned away from him and ran over to where Prowl lay on the pavement. He was no longer struggling and seemed to be exhausted. She sighed in relief and started to carefully climb onto his chest. When he saw her coming he bared his fangs and growled. She took a step back, afraid to get to close to his face. He glared at her but didn't seem to be thinking of doing anything else. Maybe he knew she was was planning on doing and _wanted_ her to do it. Or at least that was a nice thought.

Sighing again, she stepped forward until she reached the center of his chest plate. Once there she straightened up and stood over it, holding out her key. The spot, as if sensing the key, began to open, revealing his discolored spark. It wasn't blue anymore but a purplish green color. She stared at it a moment then began to bring the key down toward it. She felt resistance coming from the key and his spark as well ,but not too much. She kept on bringing it closer, forcing it into his spark even though the resistance grew stronger the closer she got.

Finally the key went in. A bright blue light flashed and surrounded the cyber ninja's frame. He le out a pained wail and thrashed around, almost knocking the girl off. She held on tight, refusing the remove the key until it was finished. It had to fix him it just_ had _it.

Finally he stopped thrashing and Sari saw that his spark had returned to a healthy blue color. She removed the key and straightened up. As she did she noticed Prowl staring at her, his expression more normal. "Uh Prowl?" she said. "Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly. "What happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" she asked, blinking.

"A little."

"You got some kind of weird vampire virus that made you a slave, and you stole my key, and kidnapped me, and beat Bumblebee up and..." she looked over her shoulder at the fight on the roof of the clock tower. "We're all in big trouble."

Prowl pushed himself into a sitting position and looked where she was looking. He saw Shadowstar fighting Bulkhead and Bumblebee. _Her.. _He started to stand. "I have to help."

"But wait!" she exclaimed, scrambling onto his shoulder. "You _can't_ do that. Not after you just got fixed. She could do it again and-"

"I have to," he cut her off. "She won't do it again. Besides...this is personal."

He took her off his shoulder and gently set her on the ground. He pulled out his shuricans and jumped toward the roof before she could say anything more.

* * *

Bumblebee was low on energy. Since the femme had bitten him he couldn't do much fighting and most of his moves were sloppy as well as his thoughts. He did manage to avoid getting punched but not kicked. Shadowstar seemed to have taken all his hyperactive energy when she drained him so she was faster than before. She'd nearly knocked him off the roof quite a few times but he'd always managed to regain his balance.

The yellow transformer shot at her with his stungers but the shots went wide and he missed her by a mile. She laughed at his attempt and kicked him in the face again. "Try aiming!" she taunted.

He flew backward, screaming, until his back slammed into Bulkhead's chest. "You all right?" the green Autobot asked his comrade, looking down at him in concern.

Bee nodded. "Just a little low on energy." he admitted.

"Then get behind me," Bulkhead ordered. "I'll take care of her."

Bumblebee quickly obeyed the order, scrambling behind the much bigger bot. Bulkhead faced the femme and wound up his wrecking ball. He threw it with all his might. She raised a hand and the rope tangled around her arm. "You're just making things easier," she laughed. She grabbed the rope and heaved.

The green Autobot yelped in surprise as he was lifted off his feet and careened past her. He smacked into the roof. She untangled the rope and swung him around again. This time he slammed into Bumblebee, flattening him.

"Get off me!" the yellow transformers screamed, trying to wiggle free.. "You're crushing me!"

"It wasn't my fault!" the green Autobot shouted, trying to get up but looking like a turtle who landed on its shell. He wiggled his arms around, attempting to right himself. He wasn't doing a very good job. 'I can't get up!"

Shadowstar laughed, walking over to the two Autobots. "You're pathetic," she said. "You can't even defeat a simple femme." she pulled out her gun. "I think it's about time I stop playing games. You're not worth it." she aimed her gun. "It's time to take your punishment."

Just when she was going to pull the trigger a throwing star zipped through the air and lodged into her wrist. She cried out and stared at the star in surprise. "What?" she looked up and saw Prowl standing on the edge of the roof. She noticed he looked more like his old self than before, like something had changed."You! But you're-"

"Not anymore," he cut her off. He held up his arm, holding it close to himself. He held two more stars between his fingers. "I think it's about time I dealt with you properly."

She glared at him, yanking the star out of her wrist. "I don't know how you regained control of yourself nor do I much care," she growled. "Because either way you're going to regret this."

"I doubt it," he said flatly.

She smirked. "Let me prove you _wrong_."

The femme jumped at him, swinging her leg in a round house kick. He dodged the blow and hit her in the face with his hand. She screamed and jumped away, activating the thrusters in her feet and shooting into the air. Prowl wasn't too far behind. He jumped right at her, activating his own thrusters, and catching up with her. She stared down at him wide eyed. _How can he?_

Now he was right in front of her. He took in her surprised expression before he swung at her and made contact with her side. She yelped and backed away, holding her side. It was only dented but it hurt. She glared at him, baring her fangs, her red optics flaring with hatred. "You're going to regret this."

He frowned. "I already have," he told her.

She raised her gun and shot at him. The blow hit him in the shoulder, knocking him away and downward. He fell, holding the damaged area. Above the femme banked then dived toward him, her teeth bared and her hands stretched out in front of her, her slim black fingers like talons. They slammed into him, grabbing his arms in a iron grip and pushing downward toward the pavement below. He struggled against her hold then lifted his arm the best he could and dug one of his throwing stars into her arm.

She screamed and released his arm. He pulled it back then punched her in the face. She covered her face with her hands and he was free. He regained his balance and shot away from her, back into the air. She lowered her hands, seeing her own blood on them then looked up and spotted his shrinking figured. She screamed again and shot up after him. "I'll _kill_ you!"

Prowl looked over his shoulder and saw the femme catching up with him. He turned to face her and swung at her when she got close. She jerked back just in time to avoid the blow. She raised her gun again and fired at him. "This is all your fault!" she yelled, too hysterical to really think about what she was saying. "If you had just-"

"How is it _my_ fault?" he demanded, throwing one of his stars at her. "_You're_ the cause of all of this! and it's not like _you_are innocent of anything! You're nothing but a Decepticon."

"Rather be a Decepticon than an racist Autobot!" she growled, catching it. "At least _they_ didn't try to take me apart like some kind of experiment, unlike your kind." she threw it back at him.

He ducked and came up behind her. "_Who _did that to you?" he asked.

"As if you didn't know, Autobot," she hissed, turned to face him. She was not about to let him sneak up behind her. "You Autobots are all the same. If something is different you experiment on it and try to see how it works. You all think you're _better_ than everyone else. Well I won't let it happen again. I'd rather be knocked offline than let it happen again."

"You might just get your wish."

"Not if I can help it." she fired at him again. His body wavered and vanished. She turned around just as he kicked at her. She took it in the chest and flew backward, spiraling head over thrusters. When she righted herself she flew toward him. "I will have that key and I will become normal!" she wailed. "_That _is all I care about."

He dodged a wild blow. "Then you'll lose all the abilities you have," he pointed out. Not that he wouldn't _mind_ her losing some of those abilities, like the one that made him a zombie for instance...

"Do you think I _care_?" she demanded. "Do you think I _like_ being the way I am?" she grinned. "Of course _some_ things I'd still be able to do even as a normal transformer." she pointed at him. "I'd enjoy seeing the things I consider toys in pain either way... and when I _do_ become normal, and I _will_, I'll make sure _you're_ the _first_ to know."

He frowned at her. "That's not going to happen," he said flatly.

She smirked. "No?" she asked. "Let me prove you wrong." she fired shot after shot, causing Prowl to duck and weave rapidly to avoid the blasts of burning plasma. "I'm done talking. You'll never understand anyway. Not you or your little friends. It's time to say good bye and when I'm finished with you I'm going to tear your friends apart piece by piece!"

_No you won't._

Eventually she stopped firing and he was able to make his own move but, just as he was getting ready to, she shot toward him and grasped his neck in one of her hands. She raced across th sky with him in front until they met a building. The impact sent a shock wave through the building and into the pavement which knocked everyone else over.

Prowl struggled against her hold but couldn't break free. She aimed a punch at his face and hit him so hard his optic visor came off and fell to the ground far below. A few seconds later he and the femme were following the visors path toward the ground.

_A/N_

_Ever notice that Prowl is the only Autobot whop can fly without help? Hehehehe. I REALLY don't want to kill her. I just quite figure out what I'm gonna __**do**__ with her though....._


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Prowl's body slammed into the hard pavement with the femme landing on top of him. She quickly got up and straddled him, punching him in the face over and over. He reached up, grabbing her fist and moving it away from him. She glared down at him, raising her other fist to strike him again. He grabbed that one too, by the wrist and yanked her backward and over his head. She went off balance and fell over him, landing on her side on the street. He didn't give her time to get ahead and quickly got up and stood over her as she pushed herself up.

She looked up and saw him standing over her. His face had a crack in it that shot off tiny blue sparks, but that wasn't what she noticed. His optics were a funny color. Not blue but purple!

"That's not the right color for an Autobot," she commented, fascinated by the difference. "Are you sure you were _always_ one?"

"More an Autobot than you." was the answer she got which really didn't answer her question at all. Was he hiding something?

She laughed. _Absurd. _"Do you think I don't _know_ that?" she asked. "I'd rather be the way I am now than become one of _you_."

He didn't sound convinced. "Maybe you should reconsider it," he told her. "It might just save you."

She stood up a little wobbly on her legs. "No thank you." she noticed Optimus, Ratchet and Sari lying on the ground a short distance away. "I'd rather do things my _own _way."

He noticed where she was looking. "I wouldn't do that." He pulled out another star.

She caught the movement and laughed. "Are you going to stop me?" she asked. Then, before he could answer, she was gone. "I'd like to see you _try_."

He took off after her, knowing exactly what she had in mind. She was going to try to get the key back. He couldn't let her do that. Something worse might happen if she kept on experimenting with it.

She'd nearly reached the others when Optimus, seeing her coming, lifted his axe and threw it at her. She screamed as it pierced her black frame and she fell back, slamming into Prowl who was right behind her. Both robots slammed hard into the pavement. She untangled herself from the Autobot and kicked him away when he tried to grab at her and hold her down. She yanked the axe out of her shoulder, ignoring the sparking damage and bleeding oil. Prowl was getting up. She kicked him in the chest and knocked him over.

"Stay down," she growled. "Just _stay_ down!"

She heard his friends running to help. She turned her head and glared at them. "Stay away!" she screamed, holding up her gun. .

The Autobots stopped in their tracks but she knew they wouldn't stay there for long. She glared at them and pulled herself to her feet, keeping her gun aimed at the other two threw the axe back at Optimus when he didn't listen and tried to get closer. He quickly side stepped the weapon. "What did I _tell _you?!" she snapped.

Prowl took advantage of the fact that she was distracted and lunged at her, his head and shoulders slamming into her side. She hit the ground and both bots skidded across the pavement. They would have gone further but they ran into the wall of a building and stopped. The building shuddered on impact but stayed standing.

Shadowstar struggled to push the Autobot off of her while he fought to keep a firm hold on her arms. She made as if to bite him and he let her go, not wanting to get drained again. She shoved him away then and shot into the air, putting more distance between herself and Prowl.

She heard the sound of thrusters activating below her and looked down just as Prowl shot into the air in pursuit. She stared at him, seeing the determined expression on his face. An emotion she hardly ever felt slowly crept into her. Fear. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt that way, she'd dealt with him before, but it was so persistent that she heeded it. "Get away from me!" she yelled, shooting at him.

He easily dodged the blasts and kept on coming. She realized he was not going to let her get away this time. He might even kill her. He looked like he _wanted_ to kill her.

She turned away and, adding more power to her own thrusters, shot away. She didn't even need to look back to realize he was gaining on her. She felt it in her system. _How is he-? They can't fly!_

Something slammed into her, knocking her toward the ground. She twisted around and punched at the cyber ninja who had hit her in the back. His image shimmered then went out. Another hologram. That fear began to grow stronger as she looked around herself, hovering, trying to pin point his location. An arm locked around her neck and she was pulled backward. She gagged and grabbed at the arm, trying to dislodge it. She suddenly stiffened as a voice whispered in her ear. "How do _you_ like it?"

He was using her own tactics against her!

_No!_

She threw herself forward, throwing him over her head as she turned over. He flew over her and lost his grip, letting her go as he tumbled through the air. He righted himself but by then Shadowstar had already turned and shot away. He once again shot after her. "I'm not letting you get away this time!"

"And what are you going to do when you catch me?" she shouted over her shoulder. "Kill me? I'd like to see you try!"

He said nothing. Much as he hated to admit he didn't want to kill her, even though she'd made his life a living hell and enjoyed doing it. Even though she had no qualms about killing him or his friends.. Maybe he could...

Suddenly she stopped. He couldn't stop in time and kept on flying toward her. She swung around and kicked him in the face, once again knocking him away. This time she flew after him.

Suddenly she stopped in mid flight. It felt as if something was holding her back. She looked down at her feet and saw a pinkish aura of energy surrounding them. _What? _She tried to break free from it but was unable to. She looked down again and followed the aura's line until it reached the ground. She saw the Autobot medic holding up his arms. The aura was coming from two strange looking contraptions attached to his arms.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

The medic ignored her. He turned his attention to Prowl. "Prowl, now's your chance!" he shouted.

She looked up just as Prowl shot across the sky and slammed into her. She flew backward with him on top of her. Both bots hit the roof of a building, knocking out the roof and crashing into the top floor. The femme felt a pain in her side and upon looking down saw a large piece of metal had impaled her. She shoved Prowl away again and grabbed the metal, yanking it out and throwing it to the side.

The pain almost knocked her over as she stood but she was so angry she was able to ignore it, though she was bleeding mech fluid all over herself. "I have had _enough_!" she screamed, loosing her temper, her red optics locked on the cyber ninja crouching on the other side of the room.

He jumped at her. She activated her thrusters and shot into the air. He flew under her, barely missing her legs. He lifted his head, half expecting her to kick at him, and saw her land on the top of the roof like a giant bird of prey. She glared down at him then turned away and shot off the roof, diving toward his comrades. He jumped onto the roof and dived after her. He couldn't let her damage them further.

She half turned, screaming at him. She raised her gun and fired off a few shots.

He dodged the blasts and kept on coming. She wasn't going to get away this time. Not if he could help it.

Ratchet saw her coming, her intention very clear, her optics locked on the red and blue robot beside him. "Watch out!" he yelled, shoving Optimus away just as she swooped down at them.

Optimus fell forward a few steps then regained his balance when he heard a scream. He looked over his shoulder and saw the vampire femme fly off with Ratchet in her clutches. "Ratchet!" he yelled, picking up his axe.

The femme turned back to him, holding the medic around the waist with one hand and by the neck with the other. "Don't even try it!" she called down to him. "One move and your friend here is dead." she turned around just as Prowl was coming up behind her. "The same thing applies to you!"

He stopped in mid-dive and hovered a few feet away, uncertain what he should do. If he attacked she would most likely kill Ratchet. If he did nothing.... "Don't hurt him," he said, holding up a hand. He thought fast. "He might be the only one who can help you."

She laughed scornfully in his face. "Help me?" she asked. "This old rust bucket _can't_ help me. _Nobody_ can help me. I doubt he'd even want to after what I've done. I don't care either way. If he can't help me one way he can help me another way." she wrenched Ratchet's head sideways and moved her face toward his neck.

He flinched as he felt one of her fangs begin to penetrate his neck.

"Stop!" Prowl shouted, coming a little closer. He had to keep her from feeding.

She lifted her head, glaring at him. "You are in no place to order me around." she snapped, her fangs glistening.

"But you don't _want _him," he insisted. "You want _me_, remember?"

She stared down her nose at him. "Why would I want you _now_?" she demanded. "You're _useless_ to me."

He nodded as if in agreement. "Maybe, maybe not," he said.

"Don't play games with me, Autobot" she snapped. "I know why you're doing this anyway. I've been inside your head. You're trying to get me distracted so your friends can sneak up behind me and shoot me down." she turned around and faced Optimus. "Don't even think about it, Prime! Or.." she turned back to him. "You want me to run out of energy talking to you and die. Well that's not going to happen. I'm going to drain your friend here and then I'm going to kill the rest of your friends while you watch."

"No, you won't."

She sneered. "Are you going to stop me?" she asked. "I don't think you can."

Prowl didn't answer. He was thinking. He had to get Ratchet away from her before she drained his energy. If he could only... then it came to him. "I'll let you have me," he told her. "You can have _my_ energy." _I know you like how I taste..._

She stared at him suspiciously. "Oh?" she asked. "You will, will you?"

He nodded, noticing Bumblebee and Bulkhead on the roof of the clock tower. Both were watching. He caught Bee's attention. For once the yellow Autobot understood and nodded.

Shadowstar didn't notice the exchange, her attention was too focused on the Autobot in front of her. "And how can I be sure you won't change your mind when I release old rusty here?" she asked, looking down into Ratchet's face.

"You have my word."

She laughed at him. "Oh, the code of honor," she mocked. "I forgot about that. You ninja bots are so pathetic but fine. Just drop your weapons."

He did so, letting his ninja stars fall to the ground. "There." he said, showing her his empty hands. "Happy?"

She grinned. "Very." she let Ratchet drop. He landed hard on the pavement. She didn't even look back as she flew toward Prowl who hovered in front of her unmoving. _I'm going to punish you for breaking my contorl and causing this-_

Suddenly electricity pulsed painfully through her frame. She screamed and nearly fell but caught herself and looked over her shoulder. She saw Bumblebee aiming his stingers at her. "You!" she screamed. She was getting sick and tired of that rotten yellow bot ruining everything.

Before she could go after him, though, a force slammed into her back and knocked her off balance again. As she tumbled downward she spotted Prowl's face, blank and frowning above her. She screamed at him, once again gaining balance and shot into the air, her frame still bleeding and now shooting off angry blue sparks.

She slammed into his frame and closer her hands around his neck. "You _tricked_ me!" she screamed.

He grabbed her hands, attempting to pry them off. "No," he said. "I just out smarted you."

"Well you won't have time to gloat about it!" She pulled upward, flying over him. "I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

He was forced to go with her as she shot straight into the air. When she reached a certain height she turned over, deactivating her thrusters and dropping like a stone. "I'm going to smash you into the ground!" she screeched madly. "Then I'm going to rip out your spark and crush it with my bear hands!"

Prowl sensed the ground coming up fast behind him. He struggled to break her hold but couldn't. She was so angry her grip had tightened and there was no way he would be able to break it in time. No unless he did something drastic. He realized if he hit the ground at the speed they were going he'd be crushed. He had to do something.

The only thing that came to him he wasn't sure he wanted to do but he didn't have any choice. Suddenly he reactivated his thrusters and shot over her. Her optics widened as they changed place. When he was over her he deactivated them and once again they were falling, only with her set to smash into the ground this time. Before she could do anything to stop them from falling it was too late.

Her back slammed into the pavement so hard it sent pieces of concrete and dust flying into the air around them. She couldn't even scream. All she could do was stare into Prowls impassive face, shock written all over her own features.

As the dust cleared Prowl, who hadn't been damaged much because Shadowstar's body had taken the full impact, pushed himself onto his hands and knees and looked down at the vampire femme. Her frame was covered in spidery cracks and pieces of concrete pierced large areas. Her whole body shot off sparks and bled blue mech fluid.

But.... even though she was severely damaged, she was still functional. Her red optics flickered then flared to full brightness and locked on his face.

"You.." she coughed and blue mech fluid shot out of her mouth. "How.." she weakly raised a hand and touched his face. "I..."

He saw a new emotion flicker for a moment in her red optics. He stared at her, unsure of what he'd just seen. Was that.... no it couldn't be. Not from somebody like her. It might have just been a glitch. She _was _severely damaged after all.

_But what is she trying to tell me?_

"I'm..." her optics flickered again then went blank. Her hand went limp and fell to her side. He waited. She didn't move anymore. Was she... dead?

He started to get up then noticed something in the middle of her chest. Part of her spark chamber had broken open, exposing it. He reached down and gently rested his hand on the spot. He felt a jolt and took his hand away as images suddenly flashed through his mind in order. A chase, a jail cell, a laboratory, the Decepticon's ship, and a super nova. Then... earth.

_What?_

"Prowl!"

The cyber ninja looked up. His comrades were running toward him, looking worried. He stood as they drew near and faced them, stepping out of the crater and raising his hand in greeting.

Bumblebee, with his hand over the bite marks on his neck, asked. "Is she dead? Did you kill her?"

_He sounds so eager...._

Prowl gave him a look. "No." then turned away, his attention on something else. "Prowl?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl saw what he was looking for and bent down to pick it up. "She isn't dead," he said again. "I didn't kill her." he put his visor back on and looked at them. "I _couldn't_ kill her."

"Why not?" Bumblebee asked, looking horrified. "She tried to kill us! She didn't even care if she killed us! How could you-"

The ninja Autobot gave him a hard look. "It's not really any of your concern," he said shortly. "None of this ever was your concern." He looked at Ratchet. "I need to talk to you about something."

Ratchet nodded as if he understood. "All right," he agreed. He walked past Prowl and looked into the crater at the badly damaged and offline energy vampire. "But first we have to do something about _her_."

_A/N_

_This chapter drove me nuts writing. I had to try to extend it without dragging it out plus I had to attempt to keep everyone in character. BTW thanks for informing me that Prowl doesn't really fly with that jet pack thing, only with the ninja armor. Too bad I was told this when I was more than half way through the chapter. All well I'll just leave it as it is. It can't hurt anyone, right?_

_To be honest I'm not very happy with this chapter. There were a few things I wanted to put into it but chose not to for personal reasons. BTW the purple optic thing was inspired by a buncha fan arts on deviantart. I liked the look so I used it. _


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Optimus wound up agreeing to bring the femme back to the plant. He attached her to the roof of his vehicle mode and drove carefully through the city so she wouldn't fall off. The others followed, each lost in their own thoughts.

Even though he was in vehicle mode, Prowl could almost feel Bumblebee's angry gaze boring into him. The yellow Autobot had not been happy that Optimus had agreed with Ratchet and the cyber ninja that leaving her alive for the time being was a good idea. He'd insisted that she was only faking and went off on a rant about fictional vampires and all that they could do.

"Will you be quiet?!" Prowl had shouted, losing his temper. He took a few threatening steps toward Bee who hid behind Bulkhead for protection. "_You_ don't have any say in this."

"Well why do you want to help her anyway?" Bee asked, poking his head out from behind Bulkhead. "After what she did to you I'd think you would be the first one to want to see her-"

"I have my reasons," he snapped.

Bulkhead stared at him suspiciously. "Which are?"

"I don't have to tell you."

The yellow mecha persisted. "You haven't fallen in love with her have you?"

Prowl shot him a Look. "What kind of a question is _that_?!"

"Well I just thought since-"

"You don't know what you're _talking_ about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about!"

.........And it had gone further downhill from there. Bee was convinced that Prowl had some kind of secret reason for wanting the femme kept alive. Prowl had come within seconds of hitting him but Optimus had intervened. If Prowl was honest with himself, he had to admit that he _did_ have a reason, but not what Bumblebee was thinking, not that he cared even the slightest bit what the younger Autobot thought about him.

When they arrived at the plant Optimus took the femme into the repair bay and set her on the table. He cast one last look at her before leaving. Prowl and Ratchet stepped into the room and the medic closed the door to make their conversation private. He had a feeling he knew what Prowl wanted to talk to him about.

"I can't help her." He said before the cyber ninja even opened his mouth.

Prowl stared at him in disbelief. "How did you-"

"It was written all over your face," the medic replied. He looked over at the damaged femme. She was still off-line and didn't look like she was going to reactivate herself any time soon. "I just don't understand _why_ you want me to help her anyway. After what she did to you I would expect you to be happy that she's in the shape she's in now."

Prowl looked away. "It's... complicated," he said after a moment.

Ratchet stared at him, trying his best to understand what he meant. He wasn't sure what to tell him. Something had changed but he wasn't sure what. Did it have something to do with what the vampire had done to him? Did she still have some kind of hold on him? "Are you going through _that_?"

Prolw looked at him. "What do you mean _that_?" he asked. "What does 'that' even mean?"

"Well I've seen this kind of thing happen before," the medic replied, walking over to the femme. He noticed her cracked spark chamber. A tiny piece had broken off, exposing her unstable spark. "Somebody goes through a horrible experience with somebody and they wind up having some kind of link with the person who made them suffer." He looked back at Prowl. "You didn't by any chance develop a kind of empathy with her did you?"

Prowl frowned. Was everyone going to think that? "No," he said, looking at his hand. The one he'd gotten the shock with, it still felt funny. "Well to be honest I _did_ intend to kill her but..." he wiggled his fingers. "But when I touched her spark chamber... I... saw things...."

The medic said nothing. What had he seen? What _could_ he have seen that would make him act that way?

"Why didn't she explain herself better..." he heard Prowl mutter.

"Prowl?"

Prowl looked up at him. "She's not what she claims to be," he replied.

"She's not a vampire?"

"That's _not _what I meant.."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I... I don't know. Just something I saw. I think she has a very good reason for the way she acted, why she has such a hatred for Autobots."

"Well she's a _Decepticon_," Ratchet pointed out. "Of _course _she hates Autobots."

What Prowl said next startled him. "I don't think she always was one."

Ratchet asked. "What do you mean?"

"I...," Prowl hesitated then began to explain what he'd seen.

* * *

"I don't understand him at all." Bumblebee complained, pacing back and forth in front of the couch in the living room. Sari sat on the sofa, watching him.

"Don't understand _what_?" she asked.

"Why Prowl didn't just kill her," he replied, looking at her. "I mean she's a _vampire_! She doesn't die easily. For all we know she could he just biding her time...."

"I think you're overreacting," Sari told him. "She's not like the vampires in the media. She's a machine, remember?"

"I know," he said. "But.... She's _still_ a vampire! It's dangerous to have her here. What if she wakes up? What if she-"

"Enough!" Optimus cut him off, coming into the room. He'd heard the tail end of the conversation. That was enough.

Bumblebee looked at him. "But you _know_ she's dangerous!" he told him. "Remember when she tried to-"

"Stop it," Prime cut in. "You're not doing yourself any good to get worked up about it. She's not likely to even come online any time soon."

"But what if she _does?" _Bee pressed.

Optimus sighed. "We'll deal with that when the time comes," he said. "For now, we're not going to do anything to her. Not unless Prowl says so."

"Why does he get to call the shots for her?" Bee demanded. "Why does he even _care_?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"He never tells us _anything_!" Bee exploded. "When he was damaged he didn't tell us. When he got that virus and started turning into a vampire he didn't tell us!"

"Ratchet-"

"Ratchet is _always_ the one who has to tell us!" Bumblebee shouted. "Why does Prowl feel so comfortable telling him what he's doing and nobody else?"

"He _didn't_ tell Ratchet about that virus," Optimus pointed out. "Ratchet had to figure that out for himself."

"You see!" Bee shouted. "He doesn't tell us anything!" He got into the older robots face. "You're the boss bot around here. You should _make _him tell us what he's up to."

"I'm not a dictator," he told Bumblebee. "He'll tell us what he's up to when he's ready."

"He'd better be ready now," Bumblebee told him, starting out of the room. "Because I don't intend to wait this time."

When he was gone Optimus sighed and looked down at Sari. "This isn't going to end well," he told her.

* * *

When Prowl finished telling the medic what he'd seen he went silent and waited for the older robots thoughts.

Ratchet stared at him with a look of utter disbelief. "You _saw_ all of _that_?!" he exclaimed.

Prowl nodded. "And I know those images didn't come from my processor," he explained. He looked down at the vampire femme. "They belonged to _her_."

"But _how_ could she transfer her memories to you?" he asked. The medic started pacing. "Besides; what you saw was just fragments. How are you _sure_ they _aren't _just glitches from your own processor?"

"I'm very sure," Prowl said with confidence. "They don't belong to me."

Ratchet shook his head. "I don't know how she could have even done that," he said."It wasn't like you two were _interfacing_. All you did was touch her spark chamber. It's impossible to transfer anything by such a slight touch."

"But it did happen," Prowl insisted. "I don't know _how_ it's possible either, but that's how it went."

The medic once again shook his head then said thoughtfully. "Maybe it had something to do with that virus she gave you."

Prowl gave him a confused look. _What now? _"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it gave you some kind of link to her processor." he replied, somewhat absently.

"But you got rid of the virus remember?" Prowl pointed out. "So there was _no way_ she could have-" he noticed Ratchet refused to look at him. "What?"

"I have to be honest, Prowl," Ratchet said, turning to the femme and examining her damage. It was serious but he could fix it if he was patient enough. "That anti-virus _didn't_ get rid of it."

"_WHAT_?!"

Ratchet looked at him. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I couldn't come up with something that would eliminate it permanently."

"What are you saying?" Prowl demanded, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look at him. The cyber ninja's face reflected horror, as if the very thought brought back unpleasant memories."I still have it?!"

"Not exactly."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Calm down Prowl," Ratchet said, reaching up and grasping his comrades wrists. He gently pulled his hand off his shoulders. "The virus is still there but it's in sleep mode. "

"Sleep mode?" The words didn't make him feel any better.

"It's under a kind of stand by program," the medic explained. "Like I said; I could not do anything to get_ rid _of it because it's a new from of an older virus. I don't know _how_ she could have mutated it or how she got the files to the virus in the first place but that's not important. What _is _important is that as long as you don't get bitten by her again the virus will stay in sleep mode."

"But what about Sari's key?" Prowl wanted to _had_ to be some way to get rid of it totally. "You had her give it to me that way. Couldn't the key have fixed it?'

"Prowl, that key rejected you when she tried to fix you with it when you first got it downloaded. If she hadn't forced it into you..."

Prowl started pacing. He didn't want to believe that he would be stuck with such a time bomb inside him for the rest of his existence. "I don't understand why it was rejecting me anyway."

"It rejected the femme as well," Ratchet explained, once again turning to her. "I don't understand it either. Primus only knows what _that_ could mean. We will probably never find out. But we can't always rely on Sari's key for _everything_ anyway. Just be glad that you're yourself again."

"But I _still_ have that virus."

"In _sleep mode_," Ratchet pointed out. "and if we can keep her from biting you again everything will be fine. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Unless she tries again," Prowl muttered.

"Maybe we can prevent that in the future."

"How? By killing her?'

"I never said that," the medic shot back. "I don't want that to happen either, even if she _is _a Decepticon."

"You mean a _converted_ Decepticon don't you?"

"Same difference. It just makes her more dangerous."

Prowl looked at down at the femme again. She was still out but her spark pulsated strongly. She refused to die easily. But in the state she was in now she was still vulnerable. All he would have to do to kill her is reach down and press down hard on that spot...

"Prowl, what are you doing?" Ratchet gasped suddenly.

The Cyber ninja looked up. He hadn't even realized he was doing anything. Almost as if... "What do you mean?"

"You're trying to touch her spark chamber," the medic explained. "I think maybe you should leave now. I'll do what I can but I can't have you trying to touch her spark again. You could contaminate it."

_More than her spark already is? _He nodded. "I'm sorry," he said. He turned to go. "I'll go now."

"And while you're at it can you make sure Bumblebee doesn't try coming in while I'm working?" the medic called over his shoulder. "Spark knows that he's not acting rational right now."

Was he _ever_. Prowl wouldn't be surprised if he tried to drive a stake through her spark again. "I'll do what I can." The last thing they needed was for Bumblebee in his current state of paranoia coming in there and attempting to destroy her for the good of all machines.

Prowl ran into Bumblebee just as he was stepping out of the repair bay. Bee tried to push past him but he stood in the doorway and kept him back. "Just where do you think _you're _going?" he demanded.

"Move aside, Prowl," Bumblebee ordered, shoving at him.

Prowl didn't move. Instead he grabbed the yellow mechas arm and pulled him back. "I know what you're thinking," he told him. "and I can't let you do it."

"Then you should have done it yourself," Bee snapped. He waved his hand at the door to the repair bay. "We can't have something like _that_ in here! It'll just bring trouble."

'Bumblebee, _she_ isn't even online," Prowl informed him, putting much emphasis on the word _she_. For some reason it bothered him to have Bee call her an _it_. "and I doubt she will be for a very long time. Now I suggest you calm down and get any ideas of killing her out of your mind before you live to regret it."

"I don't regret anything," Bee snapped. "and what if she _does _wake up and kill us all?"

'Then I will take the blame for it," Prowl told him.

"Don't worry about that. If she _does_ cause trouble I will _blame_ you."

Prowl chose not to dignify that with a response. He brushed past the yellow mech and headed down the hall without another word. Bumblebee watched him go then turned his attention back to the door, trying to remind himself why he'd come to the repair bay in the first place. Then he remembered, he'd come to demand Prowl to explain himself. "Hey wait!" he called, running after him.

Prowl was just about to step into his room but he stopped and turned back to Bumblebee, his expression impatient. "What now?" he demanded.

"I want to know your reason for bringing her here alive," Bee told him. "and you will tell me."

"What makes you think I _will_?" Prowl asked. "Because you said so? I am sorry but it doesn't work like that. I don't _have _to tell you why I wanted her brought here alive. That really isn't any of your business right now. "

"I think it is." Bee insisted.

Prowl rested his hand on his forehead and sighed. "Look, Bumblebee," he said after a moment. "I'm not going to tell you. It's really not as important as you think."

"I don't agree."

"You don't have to. I don't really care." He opened the door to his room and stepped inside, leaving Bumblebee alone out in the hall.

Bee stood there a moment then sighed with frustration and and stomped away. "If _he_ won't tell me then maybe _Ratchet_ will."

* * *

Ratchet heard the door opened behind him but didn't look up. He knew who it was just by the sound of their footsteps. Making a lame attempt to sneak up behind him. "I'm not going to tell you, Bumblebee," the medic said in a flat voice. "If you want to know ask Prowl and put down that stake. You're _not _going to use it on her."

Bumblebee froze in mid-step, the lamppost he'd found in the trash held high. Caught. "How did you do that?" he asked, setting it down.

"It wasn't hard," Ratchet told him, working on the cracks on the femme's legs. "I knew you'd be in here eventually. You didn't have to bring the stake. She's not going to come back online anytime soon."

"Well one can't be too careful." the younger robot said defensively.

"A stake won't work on her anyway." the medic answered. "She's not an _organic _vampire."

"How do you know that?" Bee questioned. 'That a stake won't work on her I mean."

"I do."

Bumblebee didn't bother arguing further. Instead he stepped toward the examining table to take a look at her. He studied the femme's face. "She doesn't look as dangerous when she's not online," he commented after a moment. "In fact she looks almost normal."

"She _would_ be normal if her spark was complete," Ratchet explained. "But somehow when she was brought online it never got completed."

Bumblebee looked up at him. Ratchet had mentioned that before when the femme had kidnapped Prowl. He still didn't understand everything about it. "Can it be fixed?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Not in any way I know," he replied. "and I don't have the spark to tell Prowl. He actually thinks she can be fixed."

"Why?"

"Something he saw."

"What did he see?"

Ratchet said nothing for a moment then said absently. "Fragments."

"Fragments. What do you mean by that?"

"Like bits and pieces of memories. That's what I mean."

Bumblebee suddenly noticed something and lifted his head. "Like that?" he asked, pointing.

Ratchet looked up. His optics widened at the images flashing on the computer screen. He'd only hooked up the wires to her mind to see if it was still active. Though her spark was still functional didn't mean her processor was. Even transformers could become brain dead. He hadn't expected to see _this_. "Get the others in here," he said. "They have to see this."

Bee started to head out of the room but Ratchet called after him with an after thought. "Don't tell Prowl yet. He won't be too happy."

_A/N_

_In case you might be wondering about what Ratchet said... watch the G1 Episode Dweller in The Depths to understand it better. It's sorta of a reference to the creature Rodimus and the Autobots and Galvatron and his most common soldiers found down there. It's way too hard to explain to you and you might not get it either way...._

_This story is almost over by the way. It won't be much longer. _


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Optimus stared at the screen in the repair bay, his expression reflecting the disbelief he felt. He could not believe what he was seeing. It looked like memories of a past Cybertron, millions of years ago. But he couldn't be sure. It could have been more recent. Most of the images were fragmented and weren't in any order.

Bits and pieces of her existence just flashed randomly, not only showing the events of the past few days but things that seemed to happen in Autobot laboratories..... Things he couldn't believe Autobots would do to anyone. "Are you sure she isn't faking these?" he asked after a moment.

"No," Ratchet told him. "She's not even aware that she's here. These are her memories."

"Like the ones that Prowl saw?" he questioned.

"That was just the tip of the asteroid," Ratchet told him. "_This_ is the whole rock."

"But I can't believe it," Optimus said, shaking his head. "This makes me question everything I know."

Ratchet didn't comment. What he was seeing didn't change anything he already knew. Knoble as Autobots were, they still had their flaws. He just didn't like seeing them. "Perceptor thought he could figure it out," he said under his breath. "I just wish he had tried it another way, like I suggested..."

Suddenly another face appeared on the screen. Ultra Magnus. His expression was impassive but the look in his optics showed a hidden anger, as if he was being more than condescending. Optimus looked surprised to see his superior on the screen. He was in on this?

A scream shattered the silence, startling all four Autobots. The screen flickered on and off a few times then turned to static before it winked out, ending the silent movie from her mind. Optimus was more than a little relieved to see the images disappear. They had given him an uncomfortable feeling.

The Autobots looked down at the femme who was thrashing about. Ratchet quickly raced around her and started manipulating the controls. Seconds later she calmed down and went still.

"What was that?" Optimus wanted to know.

Ratchet shook his head. "I don't know..." he said honestly. "Maybe she was reliving those memories and they weren't just an accident."

"You mean she did it on _purpose_?"

The medic shook his head. He wasn't sure. "I can't say either way at this point. She might have and she might not have. It's hard to answer."

"But if it _was_ on purpose what reason would she have for showing this to us?" the younger transformer wanted to know.

"I don't know. Maybe she wants us to understand her better but, from what Prowl told me, she put all that behind her and doesn't let it affect her, aside from that fact that she hates us more than anything and uses that to feed her other obsession."

Optimus remembered. "Inflicting pain."

"Right," Ratchet nodded. "and she might be using that for a kind of empathy. Like you made me feel this way at one point so I'm enjoying doing the same to you."

"Or she's just a sadistic psychopath who tortures for kicks," Bumblebee spoke up, not about to admit that she might have a less evil side.

"That could be it too," the medic admitted. "I never said I knew why she did it. It was just a guess."

Optimus thought of something. "But why would Ultra Magnus...?"

"That will have to be something you should ask him yourself. I can't explain what your commander does or why he does it but he probably had a very good reason. Perceptor too."

"Perceptor is an emotionless scientists," Optimus said, remembering the time he'd met him. "I don't even think he has any feelings. He might have just done it to broaden his knowledge of the universe."

"True as that might be it doesn't change anything," Ratchet said. He looked down at the femme vampire. "Especially for her. I don't think apologizing will change anything either." _and I don't think she wanted us to know any of this. If she did, she would have said something. This wasn't any of our business. But, if that's true, why would we be seeing it now? _

"How long should we wait before we tell Prowl about this?" Optimus wondered.

"I don't know. I don't even know if we should keep this from him. It might not change anything if he saw that."

"Or maybe it will."

* * *

It felt nice being in his tree again. Ever since he'd run into the femme he hadn't been able to get near it without something bad happening. So far things were peaceful and he wasn't having any weird visions, no red eyes in his mind.

But, even though things were relatively peaceful, something was still bothering him.

_Did you really think it would be that easy to end this? _a voice in his head, that wasn't his own asked. _I have no intention of going away any time soon. I still have things I want to do._

Prowl nearly fell out of his tree. He recognized the voice. _Huh? How are you-?_

_I'm still linked to you. Oh yes. That virus might be gone but the link is still there. I'm not going to let you go so easily, Autobot. You're friends might think they can help me and you might too but __**nobody**__ can help me and I don't __**want**__ your help. Any of it._

He felt he should disagree. _It couldn't hurt. I don't really know why you are the way you are but you need to learn to trust people._

_I trusted someone once. They betrayed me. Nobody wants to help me. They just want to use me because I'm good at what I do._

_And what is that?_

_Getting information. _

_I have nothing to give you._

_Of course not. I can't control you anymore either. All I wanted was to become normal. Was that too much to ask?_

_It's not that simple. You can't do it the way you did._

_I can do it any way I please, Autobot. I know that key can help me. I just know it._

_It rejected you. _he pointed out. _It __**won't**__ help you._

_I'll try again._

_That won't be a good idea. _

_Well I will. I'll come back online when you're all least expecting it and when I do..... _he could almost hear her laugh. _I'll enjoy punishing you all. _

_But-_

"Prowl?"

_That_ voice wasn't in his head. He looked down. Sari stood at the base of the tree, looking up at him.

"Sari." he jumped out of the tree, landing in front of her. "Is there something you want?"

"I need to talk to you," she said.

_Talk to me? _"What about?" he questioned.

"About what happened to you," she answered. "If it doesn't hurt to talk about it, that is."

"No," he said, kneeling down so he was more at her eye level. She climbed up and sat on his leg. "It's all right. You can ask me anything. It doesn't hurt to talk about it." _To be honest I __**want**__ to talk about it. But should I tell Sari? She's just a little girl. What if what I tell her changes her? _

"Did it hurt?" she asked suddenly.

"Did what hurt?"

"You turning into a vampire. Did it hurt?"

He looked away. He didn't remember much of that process except... "A little," he lied. Then thought better. "A lot. It's not something I'd want anyone else to go through."

"If you were in so much pain why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Pride," he admitted. "I thought I could deal with it myself. I thought I could beat it. I didn't want her controlling me."

"I can understand that," she said. "At least you're you now, right?"

"Yeah," he said a little absently. "Right."

* * *

"Can we look at those images again?" Optimus asked. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had left the room because they had things to think about. Prime was happy that they had left. Bumblebee's paranoia had started to grate on his nerves.

Ratchet nodded. "Anything that appears on that screen is immediately saved into the hard drive."

"Then bring them up again. This time let's try to look at them more closely."

Ratchet turned to the controls. "What exactly are you looking for?" he wanted to know.

Optimus turned back to the screen. "Something we missed the first time."

* * *

"Hey!" Sari said suddenly after a brief silence.

"What?"

"Want to go for a walk or something?" she asked. "I mean, maybe it will help you feel better or help get your mind off of this whole thing for awhile."

He thought about that. Maybe he did _need_ to get his mind off the femme and what happened. It wasn't doing him any good to dwell on it, Besides she might not ever come back online anyway and that probably wasn't a bad thing. It might be what needed to happen. "All right," he agreed.

* * *

The images on the screen went by much slower this time. Optimus paid close attention to some of them until he saw somebody else he recognized. "Stop right there!" he shouted.

The screen froze on the image he'd seen it on. He stared at the familiar face. "What in Cybertron?"

"Let me see if I can find more images with him on it."

Ratchet replayed the memories more slowly, trying to find more clips of the figure they'd seen but found nothing more. There was only one and it was too blurry to really make it out but to Optimus it was enough. He thought he knew who it was anyway and it didn't make him feel any better. Why would that transformer be in her memory? What kind of encounter had she had with him? What had he been trying to prove?

"You'll never know the full story. Don't bother searching."

Both Ratchet and Optimus jumped. Neither of them had spoken. They looked down at the femme but she still seemed to be offline so it couldn't have been her. Or could it?

"I think," Optimus said after a moment. "You'd better put her somewhere safe, just in case she come back online when we're not here." her presence suddenly made him nervous for some reason.

Ratchet nodded, feeling a sense of impending doom. "I have just the place."

Bee, who had come back into the room just then,protested. "No! Don't do that! Just kill her!"

"What are you doing here?" Ratchet demanded.

"I came back to see what you were doing," he explained. "I can't believe you want to keep her alive."

Optimus was running low on patience. He couldn't think of anything else with Bee around so he though of a way to get him out of the plant for awhile, until they could deal with the femme properly. "Bumblebee," he said through gritted teeth. "I want you to take Sari home."

"Huh?"

"Take her home and stay with her until we tell you it's okay to come back."

Bee looked ready to protest but Optimus cut him off. "That is a direct order!"

"All right," Bumblebee said a bit grudgingly. He stepped out of the room and slammed the door.

When he was gone Optimus sighed and hung his head. He hadn't meant to lose his temper. _But at least it made him leave. _he looked over at Ratchet who was watching him. "Come on," he said. "I'll help you carry her."

* * *

The night air did good on Prowl's systems. Though robots didn't need to breath just the feel of it brushing against his frame filled him with a pleasant feeling. Sari, who was riding on his shoulder smiled. "Feeling better now?" she asked.

He nodded. "Quite."

She smiled. 'I'm glad," she said. "I was afraid you wouldn't be yourself anymore."

"You don't have to worry," he told her. "That won't ever happen again."

She didn't look too sure. "Promise?" she asked.

"I promise."

"Sari?"

Prowl turned around. The voice had belonged to Bumblebee. He saw the yellow mecha walking toward them.

"What?" he asked when the yellow mecha stood in front of them.

"Optimus wants me to take Sari home," he told them.

"Oh." he looked at Sari who nodded. "I'll see you later," she told him.

He knelt down so she could jump off his shoulder. Bumblebee transformed and opened his passenger side door. "Let's go."

She climbed inside, shutting the door behind her. Bee drove away without another word.

_A/N_

_I want to end it I just don't know how. This chapter is much shorter because I don't really have anymore ideas right now. I'll be losing my internet again which sucks so... I'll once again have to do everything at the library which I hated doing and would rather never do again._


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Ratchet led Optimus into an area of the plant that the others never went near or used very often. The basement level. When they reached the lower level they stepped off and headed to a room down a dimly lit corridor. Ratchet stepped inside and turned the light on. Optimus saw what looked like another repair bay complete with another computer and a table, actually a few tables. "What in the All Spark?"

"I put together this room just in case something happened to the other one," Ratchet explained quickly. He gestured at the table in the middle. "Set her down there."

Optimus crossed the room and set her down. He turned back to Ratchet. "Something tells me you had another reason for all of this, but I'm not going to ask you what it is," he told him. "But I do want to know one thing."

"And that would be?"

"Do you intend to use this area while you try to figure out a way to fix her?"

"No. I have enough information on the other computer," he told him. "I just thought we could use this room as a kind of cell to keep her in until we can come up with a cure and also to..." he sighed.."She's not the only thing I have on my mind."

"What else are you thinking about?"

"That virus. I want to figure out how she made it. I figured I'd do that research down here as well." he looked back at femme. Her optics were still dark. "Somehow I don't think she was smart enough to make it by herself. I think she might have had help."

* * *

Prowl watched Bumblebee drive away with Sari until he could no longer see the yellow mecha's taillights. Bee's stony silence bothered him, as if the younger robot was blaming him for something. _Probably related to the femme. _he figured, turning away. _He didn't want us bringing her here in the first place. He'll probably be sore about it for a long time._

Bumblebee would never be happy about that but the way he was acting was just unreasonable. Maybe all that vampire stuff he'd been looking at lately had messed up his mind or something, making him a paranoid. He always did have an overactive imagination.

Prowl sighed. Bee would get over. Hopefully sooner than later. He headed back into the plant. _I haven't heard from Ratchet in awhile. I wonder what happened when I left Did he find out anything?_

_

* * *

_

_Help?_ The very idea that somebody else besides the femme could get credit for that crazy virus did not make Optimus feel any better. If she had had help who had helped her? Another Decepticon or was it...? No, he couldn't think about that. He'd seen enough of her memories to make him question everything he knew. If an _Autobot _had been responsible..

No, he couldn't let himself even entertain the possibility. It _had _to be another Decepticon. It just had to..

The elevator doors opened and he stepped into the living-room area of the base. It was still dark out but he sensed that it would be morning soon. He sighed, his frame suddenly feeling drained. So much for recharging. _I can't handle this. I must be getting old. _

"Optimus?"

Prime jumped. He turned around and saw Prowl standing behind him. "Prowl!" he exclaimed, startled. "When did you-"

"Just now," the cyber ninja replied. "Have you seen Ratchet?"

Optimus did his best to look like he didn't know where the medic was. Ratchet mentioned not wanting Prowl to know what was going on, at least for the moment. Why, he couldn't even begin to figure out. "Ratchet? He should be in the repair bay working on the femme."

"He's not there," Prowl told him bluntly. "and neither is _she_. Did he move her? Do you know where he moved her?'

"Uh..." Optimus stammered a bit. "I haven't seen him since...."

"Since when?" Prowl was starting to get the feeling he'd been left out of something important. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Optimus told him. "Nothing's going on. What makes you think anything is going on?"

Prowl raised an eye ridge. "You're acting funny."

"I am?!" Prime gaped at him. Was he_ that _obvious?. "I think it's just your imagination."

"No, it's not." the cyber ninja folded his arms. "What's going on?" he demanded again. "Where has Ratchet taken the vampire and why are you trying to hide the fact from me?"

Optimus sighed. There was no way he could avoid telling Prowl what was going on. He'd figure it out eventually, he always did. "He moved her." he said finally.

"I can see that," Prowl retorted. "But why and where did he move her?'

Prime hesitated. "It's... complicated."

"How is it complicated?" the ninja wanted to know. "All he did was move her, unless...." he eyed Optimus. "What happened?"

He decided to tell him some of the reason but not all of it. "Well Ratchet didn't want to take the chance of her waking up when none of us was around and having her cause trouble," Optimus explained. "So he moved her to a place where she wouldn't be able to do anything if she did come back online."

"And where would that place be?"

"Not far..."

"You're not going to tell me,are you?"

Optimus shook his head. "I'll let Ratchet tell you."

* * *

It was quiet in the basement. The quiet would have been unsettling to anyone else but it didn't bother Ratchet. He was too preoccupied anyway. The femme still lay offline on the table but Ratchet decided not to take any chances of her coming back online while he wasn't paying attention. He'd clamped her down on the table, just in case. So far she hadn't so much as moved since being brought there but that didn't mean she wouldn't. But he wasn't too worried about it. Not anymore.

At the moment he was staring at the computer screen, doing his best to decipher the fragmented memories from her mind, trying to find some kind of reference to what he was looking for. They still made no sense but that didn't mean they didn't mean anything. She just might have a memory on how that virus was created and he was intent on finding it, if only to get his questions answered. He got the strangest feeling he knew exactly who was responsible.

_Come on. I know you're there. You can't hide from me. _

"_You're not going to find anything."_

The sound of that disembodied voice made him jump. He hadn't heard it since they'd moved her but now it seemed to have followed him... and it sounded a bit like _her._ He looked over at the femme. She still seemed to be offline but that didn't mean she was. He moved away from the computer and stood over her.

He hesitated a moment then gave her body a slight shove. Her optics didn't even flicker. _It can't be her, can it?_

"Hey!" he said, leaning over her. "Can you hear me?"

_"Loud and clear."_

The voice was behind him. He jerked around, his optics probing the dimly lit room for the speaker. He didn't see anything but he felt something. A presence that hadn't been there before. "Who are you?" he shouted. "What do you want?"

_"Nothing from you, Autobot," _the voice answered. _"You can't help me." _

"Help you what?"

_"You know what." _the voice was behind him again. _"It just won't work. I never asked to be treated the way I was. I never wanted any of that. I prefer not to even remember any of that garbage because it's hell. But you just had to tap in and find out, didn't you? You Autobots are all the same. You think you have the right to know everything. You're just like __**him**__!"_

Ratchet didn't like not knowing where the voice was coming from. He turned around. "None of that was my fault," he responded. "But none of that explains what you wanted with the key or Prowl."

_"Oh, he didn't tell you, did he?" _the voice held a hint of laughter. _"The reason I wanted __**him **__was because he tasted good. He would have been a perfect constant source of replenishment But you all gave me a bigger reason for wanting him." _Ratchet noticed a slight outline of something. _"You see I saw what the human's key could do and figured I'd use the Cyber ninja for more than just food. He seemed to be trusted by the human female so I figured he'd be the perfect person to get the key for me." _more laughter. _"Then I'd have __**both**__ things I wanted." _

"So you gave him the virus?"

That outline seemed more solid now. He could just make out a sleek black and red frame. _"Just one bite and it was downloaded into his system. I was kind of surprised it even worked because I never tried it before." _again more laughter. "_It suited him, don't you think?"_

Ratchet stepped toward the image. It wavered slightly then disappeared. "Sounds like the perfect plan," he commented. "Unfortunately for you it didn't end the way you wanted. The key rejected you."

_"A slight set back. That doesn't mean it never will."_

"It won't. It nearly killed you."

The voice came from behind him again. "_It shouldn't if I try again."_

He jerked around and shot his magnets in the direction the voice had come from. The blurry image flickered then went out. "It won't work no matter how many times you try it," he informed the voice. "It rejected you for a reason. Maybe because you _can't_ become normal. But that doesn't explain why it rejected Prowl. I'm beginning to think it might have something to do with that virus." he turned to the femme's body. "How about you tell me how you were able to create that virus in the first place? You're so smart it shouldn't be too hard."

Silence.

"You didn't make it did you?" he asked the air. "That's why you won't answer."

Still no response.

He lowered his arms. He hadn't expected her to answer the question. _That means she __**doesn't **__know. Or she does know but refuses to answer. _He turned back to the computer console. _I'll just have to keep searching...._

_

* * *

_

Prowl decided to get some meditation done while he waited for Ratchet to return. He went back into his room and jumped into his tree, landing on a high branch. He sat down on it, assuming the lotus position and tried to clear his mind.

_"That old medic is very persistent." _the voice it was back.

_What now? _

_"He isn't going to find anything."_

_Who?_

_"The old model. He thinks he can help me. He thinks he can find out how I created the virus. But he won't find anything."_

_He's smarter than you think. But why are you telling me this?_

_"I just thought I'd let you know. You know because we're still linked."_

_Why don't you just come back online? _

_"..........."_

_You can't, can you?_

_"..........I'm not dead..."_

_Then why haven't you come back online?_

_"I'm waiting..."_

_For what?_

A long silence then. _"You."_

A starburst of color shattered in his mind. He yelled in surprise and sudden pain and fell out of the tree, landing with a crash on the floor. His mind went fuzzy, his audio receptors filling with static as a sharp pain lanced through his chest. He gasped, flailing around for something to grab onto.

Then... everything went back to normal. His optics registered the tree in his room and the early morning colors in the sky. He pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around himself. _What have you done to me?! _But he was alone. Even the voice had left him.

For some reason he wanted it to come back.

* * *

"Why did Optimus tell you to take me home?" Sari asked as Bumblebee drove her through the streets of the city. "Was he worried about me?"

"No," he said. "He just wanted to get rid of me."

Sari didn't know anything about what the other Autobots had seen so she had no idea why he sounded so sore. "I'm sure that's not the reason," she told him.

"Yes it is," he told her. "He just doesn't want to hear my opinion about that femme. I know I'm right. The only way to help her is to kill her."

Sari stayed silent. She wasn't sure of that to be honest but should she tell Bumblebee? What if he got angry at her too? Instead of making a statement she frazed it as a question. "Are you _sure_ killing her is the only way?" she question.

"Of course." he sounded so matter of fact.

"But I thought Autobots cared about preserving life," she pointed out. "Even if they _are_ Decepticons. I heard you don't really use lethal force unless you have to."

"In this case I believe we have to," he said. "I know the others think they can help her but something tells me they can't. There's just no way."

"How are you so sure?" she questioned. "I mean she's not really like the vampires in fiction. There's a reason why she is the way she is aside from her being bitten by another vampire or any of the other vampiric origins. She just needs her spark completed. Doing that shouldn't be too hard, could it?"

"How do you know that?"

"She told me," the girl replied."She wants her spark completed. She said she wants to be normal. I get the impression she's not happy with what she is."

Bumblebee was silent for the longest time, thinking about what she'd said. How was it that Sari seemed to make such a good point about things without trying? He hadn't even thought about how the femme might have felt about it. "If I was like that I wouldn't be happy either..." he said after a long silence. "Maybe... maybe Ratchet can do something to help her."

* * *

Ratchet wasn't getting any answers from the images on the computers, except ones he didn't need. Like the fact that Perceptor seemed to be something of a psychopath in her mind, so he decided to go right to the source of the problem. He'd take a sample of her "blood". Getting the blood wouldn't be very complicated because he had yet to fix most if not all of her damaged and some parts still bled.

He turned away from the computer and stepped up to the table. He reached down and took her arm, lifting it up. He set a small sheet of metal under arm and waited for the mech fluid to bleed onto it. A small amount of blue mech fluid leaked onto the slag of metal. satisfied, he set her arm down and took the sample over to the computer.

_"Don't you dare...."_

He jumped, nearly dropping the sample. He'd forgotten about the "ghost" that seemed to be attached to her. He thought he'd gotten rid of it. It seemed it had just disappeared to reappear again to torment him. _I hope this doesn't mean I think it means. That's the last thing we need. _

He set the sample on the computer and let the machine run a scan. What he saw when the scan was complete made his optics widen and his mouth hang open in horror. _By the All Spark!_

* * *

"PROWL!!!!!!!"

_"It looks like the old model just found out something he's finally willing to share with you." _the voice spoke again, startling him. "_But I get the feeling what he's about to show you isn't going to make anyone happy."_

Ratchet came charging into Prowl's room just as Prowl stood up. By the look on his face he knew that he'd found something. "What?"

"I think I know where she got the virus." the medic replied.

Good news? "You did?" he asked. "Where?"

"The core of Cybertron."

The Cyber ninja stared at him. "What?"

"I'll explain on the way," the medic said, gesturing. "Come on."

Prowl followed him out of the room.

"Over a million stellar cycles ago," he began as they walked. "Perceptor and Wheeljack decided to visit the core of the planet. There they met the Dweller."

"The Dweller?"

"A monster of a creature,." the medic explained. "Nobody know how it got there but everyone knows it's there. Anyway while they were down there Wheeljack wound up catching a virus from contact with the Dweller. Perceptor had to bring him back up to the surface but he couldn't touch him because if he did he'd get infected they reached the surface Perceptor brought Wheeljack back to the research building and, taking a sample of the virus studied it until he could find a cure."

"Did he?"

"Yes. Wheeljack was brought back to perfect condition."

Prowl couldn't understand what this had to do with anything going on now. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Perceptor kept a sample of the virus and it seems he's been playing with it." Ratchet explained.

Prowl gaped at him. "What do you mean by that?!" he demanded. "What are you saying?"

"I believe that the virus you got is a strain of a strain of the virus Wheeljack got from the Dweller." Ratchet told him. "I heard rumors that Perceptor had been tampering with the virsu, trying to make it less of a threat. Now I believe they re true."

"Are you telling me that _Perceptor_ created the virus?!"

_"Why don't you ask me instead?"_

_You won't tell me._

_"Of course not."_

"I'm saying he created a strain," Ratchet corrected. "I just don't know how she got it or why it didn't affect her."

_"I can answer that question."_

_But you won't. _

_"No. It does not concern you. None of you deserve to know. You'd all just get the wrong ideas anyway and blame me."_

_I'll find out one way or another. _

_"I don't think so. "_

Prowl resolved to find out. A thought just came to him. If she could get into his mind maybe he could get into hers. If he could... well he'd have to try it out later.

"Prowl are you listening to me?" ratchet's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Huh?" the cyber ninja looked at him. "What did you say?"

"I was saying that maybe she might have stolen it and injected it into herself."

That didn't make sense. "For what reason?" he asked. "If she did that she could have infected herself."

Ratchet was willing to admit he didn't know. But he didn't like the other concept he'd thought of. That _Perceptor_ purposely put that virus into her for some reason. Maybe to see how it affected her, since she was considered a freak anyway. Maybe he didn't consider her a loss if something happened?. _No. He's not that crazy. _ "I don't know," he said. "I was just taking a guess."

Prowl was silent for a moment then said. "Just show me what you found."

_A/N_

_This fic just refuses to end. It should have ended two chapters ago but I just can't come up with the right ending and I'm having way too much fun with it. Woo-ha!! and no I don't hate Perceptor though his new voice weirds me out, I think he looks adorable, but he IS a scientist and thus a very likely candidate for the things I'm dealing with. and NO she does not have an immortal spark like G1 Starscream. Yet another Dweller in the Depths reference. That was one of the few G1 season 3 episodes I liked even though Cyclonus got messed up. _


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Prowl and Ratchet were quiet on the elevator ride down into the basement level. Each were lost in his own thoughts and neither seemed to want to talk about what the medic had found anymore. They'd get to it eventually. That's why they were taking this ride in the first place.

_"Even if you don't talk about it you'll see it anyway." _the Voice spoke up, unwanted._ "What do you plan on doing with the knowledge when you learn it?"_

Prowl decided to ignore the femme's voice this time. She wasn't exactly being helpful in anything. She seemed to just be enjoying confusing him. She seemed to act like she wanted him to learn things about her, but was playing a game and pretending it wasn't his business. Or was it the other way around? He couldn't be sure.

_"Maybe you should start thinking of me as a person instead of a thing."_

_I don't._

_"Then refer to me by my name. I have a name and you know it."_

_I know that._

_"Well then what is it? I know you know it. I told you what it was."_

_Shadowstar._

He could almost sense the smile in that Voice as it said. _"See it's not too hard."_

"We're here."

Prowl jumped and looked at Ratchet. "Huh?" He'd been so busy listening to the femme's voice he'd forgotten where he was.

The medic gave him a look. "You gonna stand in the elevator with your mouth open all day or are you going to come with me so I can show you what I found?" he asked.

"Sorry." the ninja bot stepped out of the elevator and followed the older bot down the hall and into the dimly lit room with all the tables. He spotted the femme-Shadowstar-lying strapped to the one in the middle. She still seemed completely offline, her optics were blank as well as her expression. She looked so vulnerable. Nothing like the terror that had caused him so much pain. She almost looked... beautiful.. "Has she moved at all?"

"Not exactly," Ratchet said, not sure if he should tell Prowl about the wraith he'd fired at or not. Hologram or ghost... he wasn't even sure what he'd seen had even been really there. It could have been his imagination. "She just lays there like a corpse but she can't be dead. She still has her normal colors."

Most dead transformers turned a gray color when they could no longer functioned and their spark was terminated. Prowl took in her black and red hues, taking note that they seemed a little pale but not gray. _She might not be dead but she looks__** close **__to it. _

Prowl almost stepped over to her but Ratchet touched his arm, regaining his attention. He turned and looked at the computer screen. He saw what looked like strands of DNA spiraling in slow colorful circles. Each strand had a different color but most had combinations of different colors. Some were blue and some were a mixture of green and purple. "What is that?" he asked, fascinated.

"Her blood," Ratchet explained.

"What are those strands, the green and purple ones?"

"The virus or something similar to it," Ratchet answered. He pointed at the ones that were combined. "This is the virus that was downloaded into her. I'm not sure if it's the actual one or the hybrid she put into you. But it doesn't matter either way. What _does_ matter is that I know what it is and where it came from."

"But not _how_ she got it," he pointed out.

"I'll probably never find that out," the medic admitted. "But it doesn't matter. The important thing is that I might be able to come up with the perfect cure that will get rid of the one lying neutral in your system."

That sounded like good news... didn't it?. Something was still missing. "But-," Prowl said.

"But I need to study the virus first and find out why the AllSpark key rejected it," Ratchet finished for him. "I'm starting to think Perceptor might not have been trying to find a perfect cure at all...."

"What do you mean?'

"I think he might have been trying to use it as a weapon," the medic explained.

"A weapon?"

"To use against the Decepticons." he noticed the horror on Prowl's face. "We both know they are our enemies but I don't think any of use wants to actually kill them."

"But Perceptor might be thinking that that will be the only way to keep them from trying to take over again..." Prowl shook his head. "A home made virus..."

"Yes. I don't like it and I can't ask him about it because he'd probably not want to talk to me about it." Ratchet sighed.

_Probably not._

_"Of course not. He made it so that nothing could cure in completely It's best if none of you know the full story. It's not like it's any of your business."_

_We're trying to help you._

_"I never said I __**wanted**__ you to, remember?"_

Her words were beginning to bother him. _Why are you being so stubborn?_

_"Because you Autobots don't really want to help me anyway. You all just want to experiment on me. I won't allow it! Not anymore. "_

_How you going to stop that? You can't even come no line._

_"That's what you're here for."_

_Huh?_

_"Maybe I should explain that to you a better way, since you seem to determined to find out everything you can.... Hmm.. I wonder if I can-" _

Suddenly Ratchet's words seemed to fade into the background. Though Prowl looked like he was paying attention to the medic he was actually looking over at Shadowstar's body. But.. he didn't feel like he was in control anymore. It felt like something was tugging at him, as if he was a puppet.

Her voice still echoed in his head. _"Why don't I show you what I mean? You learned some of my past by doing this before. Why don't we give it another try?"_

Ratchet seemed to notice he'd lost his audience. Prowl was no longer looking at him. He'd turned his full attention on the prone body as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "Prowl?" he asked.

This time the Cyber ninja didn't give him the response he wanted. Instead he crossed the room and stood over the femme, his optics focusing on the exposed part of her spark. For real Prowl didn't want to go near her but he couldn't help himself. He _was _a puppet.

_Being pulled by invisible strings.... her strings. She __**still **__has some kind of hold on me!_

_"And getting stronger all the time. Come, let me show you what I mean."_

Against his will he reached out to touch the spark, and, before Ratchet could warn him not to, he touched the exposed area.

A heart beat pulsed through his whole body and he stiffened. Ratchet watched at Prowl's body seemed to turn white then purple then return to his normal colors. For a moment nothing happened then sparks shot out of every joint in the Cyber ninja's frame and he screamed in agony.

"PROWL!" the medic ran over to him and grabbed his shoulder. He felt the same pain shoot though his own body but ignored it long enough to yank Prowl away from the femme. The younger bots frame hit the floor hard. The sparks instantly stopped and Prowl stopped screaming. Instead he lay there, panting, realizing he once again had control of himself.

Ratchet stared down at him, concerned. "What's the matter with you?" he demanded. "What in Cybertron did you do that for?"

Prowl sat up, rubbing his arm. "She-" he began. He wanted to tell him about the strange puppet felling he'd experienced.

_**"SHUT UP!" **_The voice in his head seemed more authoritative this time. He shut his mouth. "I wasn't careful," he told him instead. "I should have known better."

Ratchet helped him to his feet. "Yes, you _should_ have," he said, his tone mildly scolding. "Touching her spark like that could have gotten not only her killed but yourself as well."

Prowl looked away. _It wasn't my fault! _he wanted to scream but heard himself say instead. "I'm sorry."

"But why in the world did you touch it?" the medic asked. "There _has_ to be a reason." he studied Prowl carefully, noticing the look on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"I have to go," Prowl said, already heading out of the room. He had to get out of there before she made him do something else. "I can't stay down here anymore."

"But what about-"

"Later!"

Prowl rushed into the elevator and pressed the UP bottom. The last thing he saw before the doors closed was Ratchet's worried face. Now that he was alone he could get some answers.

_What is wrong with you?_

_**"Me? **_**Nothing**_** is wrong with me."**_

_You almost killed me. _

_**"Actually I didn't. I just..."**_

_You just what?_

_**"Oh, you'll see..."**_

_How come your voice is louder than before?_

This question she did not answer. A bad feeling suddenly washed over him. He felt as if something else was leeching into his system.... as if she...

* * *

Ratchet watched Prowl leave, wondering about his strange behavior. _It seems as if he isn't back to his old self yet, _he thought. He looked over at Shadowstar. _I wonder why he did that... There has to be a reason._

_"Not anything you'll be able to figure out, old model."_

Ratchet ignored the voice this time and went over to the computer screen. The images of the virus were still there and hadn't changed. He sighed. He didn't have time to worry about Prowl right now. Hopefully he wouldn't have to very soon.

What he failed to notice was that the femme's expression had changed. A smile had crossed her lip componants. It looked smug.

* * *

Prowl suddenly realized he wasn't feeling very well. He headed to his room, avoiding the two remaining Autobots at the base and stepped inside, letting the door like blinds fall down to cover the doorway. He stood in the center of the room, staring up at his tree. For the moment the voice was quiet and he could hear the sounds of the early morning birdsong. Yes, today was another day but that meant nothing. There were still too many problems to deal with to enjoy it. He wondered when he'd be able to enjoy mornings again.

_Probably not tomorrow and probably not the day after, _he thought, lowering his head and staring at the floor. The crater Bulkhead had created with his wrecking ball was still there. He hadn't had the time or energy to fix it yet. He didn't _want_ to fix it now. He didn't want to do anything now...

_But I should do something. _He looked back up at the tree. He hadn't really had any time to sit up in his tree and meditate. Whenever he tried something would interrupt him. He waited a moment, half expecting that voice to pop up again and start bothering him.

It was still silent, at least for the moment.

So what the heck?

He stepped toward the tree and jumped up, landing on a high branch. He immediately sat down and got comfortable, taking the lotus position. He took a few deep breaths and relaxed, his mind slowly clearing itself. After a few minutes he realized that something was trying to pry into his processor, a little intruder that shouldn't be there. Instead of fighting against it he let his mind go toward it, trying to pin point where and what it was. Soon he realized that the intruder was somebody else.... at least their thoughts and memories.

His body tingled as he focused more on the problem, determined to find out what was going on.

_"This won't hurt. You cannot feel pain. Hold still."_

Prowl's body jerked, as if feeling something sharp dig into his chest plating. He recognized that voice. Perceptor.

_"No. It did not work. I will have to try again. Hold it still. Now." _

Yes, that was definitely Perceptor. What was this? Where had the memory come from? He felt that twinge again. If this was just a memory why did he feel pain?

Suddenly an image came into his minds eyes. Perceptor leaning over him... no not_ him_, the one who owned the memory. His face held absolutely no expression. _"Subject one....... test failed. Must........ try again. Use..... stronger dose. Should be..... sufficient."_

The scientists voice seemed to have holes in it, as if some words were missing. Was the memory that old that parts of it were missing?

_**"No, some of it is missing because I forcefully deleted it. I could not delete the whole thing..."**_

He jumped, startled. He'd forgotten about the Voice. He didn't have much time to dwell on it though. Perceptor's voice caught his attention again.

_"Year......... day forty seven.... no changes evident. Returned to lab.. found... restraints broken... must use better fibers..." _The images darkened then went black.

_Huh? _Was that it?

Suddenly he wasn't alone. Shadowstar's image appeared before him, but she didn't seem solid. She looked like a hologram. Her optics met his, her expression showing some displeasure. "_**You're not permitted to learn anymore. The only thing I want to tell you is this. The Autobot in this memory is only partly to blame for my hatred of your fraction. There are many others who played a part in this as well."**_

_"Who were that?"_

She looked away, her expression stubborn. _**"That does not concern you. None of you are allowed to know what else went on. If you asked the others they would just deny it anyway or try to justify what they did."**_

_"Who?_

But she wasn't paying any more attention to him. She turned her back to him, transformed and flew off into the darkness. Prowl almost called for her to come but but restrained himself. Why would he want to do that? He said nothing.

For a moment Prowl was alone then the darkness gave way to the brown and green of his tree and the light of a late morning sun.

He stared at the leaves and branches for the longest time, still not moving. A slight twinge in his back told him he'd been in the same position for a long time and was growing uncomfortable. As he prolonged it the worse it got.

He gently unfolded his legs and stretched to get the kinks out. He looked up at the sky. Yeah it was late morning. He must have been in that position for almost five hours.

_I wonder if Ratchet found anything._

He started to move then froze. Something was touching him. It felt like a hand on his arm. He looked at the limb but saw nothing. There was nobody in the room what him. So what had it been?

"Prowl!"

The voice nearly sent him falling. He tipped sideways, off balance, but quickly grabbed a branch and steadied himself.

"Prowl!" the voice was insistent.

There is was again. The voice was in his head but it wasn't _her _Voice. He put his two fingers to the side of his head, activating the comlink. "Hello?"

"Prowl, get your aft down here right now," Ratchet's voice shouted impatiently. "I have something to show you."

_What now?_

He'd find out soon. He jumped out of the tree and headed to the elevator. He noticed Prime looking at him funny as he walked by the living area but he ignored the other robot and stepped into the elevator. When the elevator stopped he stepped out and into the dimly lit hall, crossing the distance in less time than it had taken earlier. When he stepped into the room he saw Ratchet standing close to the table holding the femme, eyeing it with suspicion.

"What wrong?" Prowl asked.

"I think she moved," the older medic explained. "But I can't be sure."

Prowl looked at her. She didn't seem any different to him. "You might have been imagining it," he told him.

"Yeah maybe," Ratchet conceded, turning away from her. 'These optics don't work like they used to."

"So... what did you want to show me?" the ninja bot asked, getting to the point of why he was down there.

"Oh!" Ratchet seemed to remember why he'd contacted him. He headed over to the computer. "It's over here."

Prowl followed him to the computer. Nothing seemed to have changed. "Uh... I don't see a difference," he said.

'That's the point," Ratchet explained. "I tried everything I could to find a cure but I can't seem to find anything that will work. But that's interesting in itself. Whatever this is it was created so that any kind of anti-virus can't fix it. It rejects any kind of cure."

"Including All Spark," Prowl said.

Ratchet nodded. "I'm afraid so," he told him. "But the good news is it can be put into a sleep state. I don't know how long it will last though." he noticed the look on Prowl's face. It was clear he wasn't expecting to hear that. "You don't have anything to worry about. You're is pretty much in a coma."

"But even coma patients come back online eventually," he pointed out.

"Well... yess.. some.. but as long as she doesn't bite you again it won't."

Prowl clearly wasn't buying it. "How can you be sure?"

Ratchet leveled his gaze at the younger bot. He was trying to be patient with him. 'Trust me, it won't." he said.

Prowl wasn't so sure. He looked back at the femme. Now that Ratchet mentioned it she _did_ seem to have moved. Her expression looked strangely gloating all of a sudden. _**"Wanna keep on playing this game? I'm rather enjoying it."**_

_No. I'd rather not. _

_**"Too bad. None of you are making any progress anyway. Maybe you should have just killed me. It would have saved you from so many painful questions."**_

_We don't kill if it's not necessary. _

_**"Hahaha. Hehehehehe! That's rich. Tell that to all the others you're kind killed senselessly, just because they were different. If you truly cared you would have tried to save them instead of letting them die so horribly."**_

_I had no say in that. I wasn't even created yet. _

_**"That's no excuse."**_

_It's not like you can do anything about it now._

_**"That's what you think."**_

_What- _His optics suddenly widened. He'd been staring st Shadowstar the whole time and now he realized she _had_ moved and not just her expression. Her fingers had curled into a ball. He when it happened again grasped Ratchet's arm. "Ratchet," he said, shaking his arm hard. "She-"

Ratchet looked at him impatiently. He didn't like the cyber ninja shaking him around. "_What_?"

Prowl pointed at the femme. "She's moving!"

_**"What?!"**_

Suddenly the lights flickered and went out, leaving the two bots in the dark.

"What in Cybertron?" Ratchet exclaimed, his voice right near the young mech's audio receptor. "How did that-"

They froze, listening. They both heard the scraping sound. Ratchet moved forward, as if he was going to find out what was making the noise. He'd only gotten halfway across the room when Prowl heard an impact then a grunt of pain.

The silence...

"_Prowl...."_

The Voice. Only this time it wasn't in his head.

He jerked around, back to where the femme's body had been lying when the lights went out. Something with an unusual color was glowing over there. He gasped and pulled out a throwing star. If that thing lunged....

"Oh... don't try that again," the voice said, sounding condescending. "It won't do you any good. Why don't you just stand still and face your punishment."

The lights flickered and went on again, only now they were very dim. Prowl saw Ratchet's body lying on the floor. He noticed two puncture marks graced his neck. He'd been drained. He looked back toward the table. It was empty. Nobody was there. She was loose!

Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm. He spun around, his arm lifted to defend himself against an attack. A hand grabbed his arm and held it away. He was shoved backward and slammed into the wall. He found himself staring into the red optics of Shadowstar. Her body was slowly healing itself right before his eyes.

She took in his reaction and smiled. "Hello, my little plaything," she whispered, raising her hand and touching his face. "Why don't we try this again?"

_A/N_

_In case you don't know.... her past is a bit choppy. I don't intend to write it all so I can 'eave you to fill in some of the blanks. _

_Unexpected ending! BWAHAHAHA! What will happen this time? Another merry go round or... will help arrive? _


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Optimus was beginning to wonder what Ratchet and Prowl were doing. He knew the medic wanted to study the virus and find out what he could about it, but Prime felt a little left out. He wanted to know what was going on as well and, by the expression on Prowl's face when he'd walked by, it had to be something important. Maybe Ratchet had found something?

"So why don't you just go down there and find out?" Bulkhead asked him.

"I can't do that!" Optimus protested. "They might think I'm being nosy. It's probably not even my business."

"Why not?"

"I.. uh.. because he didn't ask me to."

"But, if it's important, shouldn't you find out?" the green bot pressed. "I mean; it might be a good idea to be informed. In case it happens again."

Bulkhead was right but Optimus still wasn't sure. ""Maybe I should just wait."

The other bot shrugged. "It's your choice," he said. "But if it were me I'd go down there and find out."

Optimus sighed. "Maybe," he said. "But what really bothers me is... is Bumblebee right? Is trying to help her really_ pointless_? Should we just not bother doing it?"

"I don't know about Bumblebee," Bulkhead said. "But in my opinion, we should do what we can for her. Think about it; there must be a reason for Prowl wanting us to help her. I don't think it's because he has feelings for her."

Optimus opened his mouth to comment but didn't get a chance to. The lights suddenly flickered then went out.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" the green Autobot exclaimed.

"I think a fuse broke," Optimus explained, realizing it wasn't all that dark in the room because sunlight shone through the open skylight. "Maybe something was running too long and it caused a outage." But was that really the case? What if it was something else all together?

"Where are the fuses?"

"The basement."

"Well then let's go down there and change it."

"We can't. The only way into the basement is by elevator and if the power's not working neither will that."

"Oh."

Optimus looked toward the elevator door. _I wonder if it was just a fuse..._

* * *

Prowl stared down into the femme's dark face. Her optics were hard and the expression on her face portrayed anger and... hunger... It wasn't pleasant to look at, especially because some mech fluid seeped through the cracks in her face that hadn't repaired themselves yet. There was no trace of that contented look of unconsciousness from before, the look he thought was beautiful.. "But-but I thought you-"he stammered, trying to make his processor understand.

"Couldn't come back online?" she finished for him. She laughed mockingly at his stupidity. "No, I could. It just took awhile. Of course for a moment I thought it would never happen but..." she grinned. "Sometimes surprises happen."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked, aware that he couldn't move with his back pressed against the wall and her blocking him from the front. "Kill me?"

She laughed again. "I'm not going to kill you, you idiot," she snapped. "If I_ wanted _to kill you I would have already. I have something else in mind for you, my dear."

Part of him wondered what she was planning while the other part didn't care. He just wanted to get away from her before she tried anything that was sure to make her happy but himself miserable. Like bite him again and reactivate the virus. Or...

She squeezed hard on the wrist of the hand holding the throwing star. His hand popped open from the pressure and the star fell to the floor with a clatter. She brought that arm down and shoved it against the wall, keeping it there with the pressure from her own hand. She let go of his face and grabbed his other arm before he could use it to shove her away, which he should have thought of doing sooner, he realized. Now he was stuck and couldn't get her to move unless he kicked her and she was too close for that, but how he wished he could, especially when brought her face so close to his own that they were almost kissing.

Would that hurt too?

A part of himself wished she _would._

"You should have just let me keep on controlling you," she said when he tried to move his face away and it hit the wall. "At least your pathetic resistance was amusing then, now it's just annoying. So stop struggling. This won't take long."

This was bad. He had no idea what she was going to do and he couldn't stop her from doing it. There had to be a way. He had to think of something-

The pain in his chest made him gasp. It felt like something sharp had pierced it. He would have doubled over but she was holding him up... but only with one hand. When had her other one moved?

He looked down and saw her fingers grasping something that had pierced his armor. She grinned at him and yanked it out, revealing one of Ratchet's screw drivers. Light blue mech fluid spurt from the wound and spattered on the floor. She let him go then and stepped back, licking the screw driver and the back of her hand. He gagged and coughed up more as he doubled over, slamming onto the floor. She watched him withering for a moment, enjoying his new position immensely

She leaned over after a short period of time, putting her hand on his back as he struggled to push himself up. Only one arm seemed to be working and the whole forearm was on the floor, though it shook as he pushed upward with it. "How does that feel?" she asked him. "Familiar? It should. You've felt it before. In my memories that I allowed you to peak into." her face held a disgusted look. "Too bad you didn't learn anything from it."

The only answer she got from him was a gurgling cough and a groan of agony. Yes, he was in pain. But not _too_ much. She could have made it a lot worse if she wanted to... but she didn't want him to be that helpless.... yet.

She straightened up, and turned away, putting her back to him as she paced forward. "You think you're so perfect." She glared down at Ratchet who lay at her feet, still offline for now. "You and this medic." she gave the medic a slight kick in the side. He flopped onto his back. "You just don't seem to understand anything do you? You think you can help me when I've told you many times that I don't want or need any help for anything. I can take care of these things myself. I can stabilize my spark _myself_. I _don't_ have to rely on any of you to get it done." she glanced back at him. He was still on the floor, but now he wasn't coughing. Maybe he was listening to her this time. "You should have just been happy being my slave."

He grunted and tried to get up, his hand covering the wound as he pushed himself into a sitting position. The way he looked made her feel better. She wished he could stay that way.

Prowl was oblivious to what she was thinking. He cared more about the words she's spoken just now. Her logic was flawed. Greatly flawed. Mech fluid dripped from his mouth as he demanded. "Why are you so _stubborn_? Don't you understand _anything_?"

She looked back over her shoulder and glared at him. "I understand plenty," she snapped. "You don't want to help me just to be _nice_. You have an ulterior motive. Just like that slaggin' scientist and his bunch of lackeys. Help to an Autobot means I have to pay you back with a piece of myself. I _won't _allow it."

He didn't answer right away. He just sat there, gritting his teeth and shaking his head at her words._ Something doesn't sound right..._

He didn't understand. The fact didn't surprise her. _None_ of them did. Not even the ones of her chosen fraction did, not even... she shook her head. She didn't want _him _to either. It wouldn't help him. _He _had his own problems.

"You're being foolish."

She walked back over to him and knelt down, grabbing his face and looking him in the eye. His face was stained by his own blood but she didn't take time to let the fact give her any pleasure. "I... am being myself," she told him after a short period of time had gone by. "I'd like to know what _you _are being. I'm putting you through so much and yet-" she yanked him off the floor and threw him across the room in sudden anger. He slammed into the computer console, smashing through the screen and hitting the floor in a shower of glass and sparks. -"You won't hate me back!"

Now it was his turn to glare at her. He lay there a moment with the coldest expression she'd ever seen. "Don't look at me like that!" she shouted, crossing the room and kicking him hard in the side.

He slammed into the wall and hit the floor. This time he wasn't going to just lay there and take it. He was getting tired of being her submissive.

He forced himself to stand, though his entire frame was protesting. It just wanted to stay where it was so it wouldn't hurt so much. "You don't think I_ hate _you?" he demanded, nearly losing his balance but touching the wall to steady himself. He fixed her with the cold gaze again. She noticed his visor had fallen off again. "I don't have to _love _somebody to want to help them and I don't have to _hate_ them for what they've done to me." he stumbled toward her, his hand held out to keep his balance. "But there is something I _do_ hate. And that's the fact that you have no real reason for denying help besides the fact that you're scared of the fact that maybe if you got helped by an Autobot it makes your views on the entire fraction in error." he pointed an accusing finger in her stony face. "You don't _want _to be wrong. That's the truth about your actions. Because if you are_ wrong _that would mean the way you act has no bounds and makes you have to listen to your conscious for once and realize that doing what you want because you created your _own set of morals _is wrong."

Shadowstar didn't like that kind of talk. She wanted more than to shut him up, to regain control of the situation before she broke.

She lunged at him, her hands slamming into his shoulders and knocking him to the cement floor. She landed on top of him, her chest smacking hard into his chest. . "What do _you _know about how I feel?" she yelled, sitting up so she could look down her nose at him. "You're nothing but a stupid Autobot! You understand nothing about my pain! I tried to make you understand but you don't! You never will!"

"You're right I won't ever understand," he admitted. "But what I _do_ understand," his voice grew low.. "Is that you are bitter and have every right to be. But I also understand that your views have been warped by your own no longer understand the very pain that drives you. You're lying to yourself without realizing it."

She stared down at him, debating whether to hit him again or not. If she hit him again would she be able to shut him up or would this blow kill him? He wasn't just bleeding from the wound she'd first inflicted now. Other parts were bleeding as well, from the other parts of her punishment, including his mouth. But why should she care? He _deserved_ it. Deserved to go offline permanently. _All _of them deserved everything she gave them but... she didn't _want_ him to die. Much as she hated his fraction and all the words he was saying she _couldn't_ kill him. He still had plenty to give her, even if what he was telling her now wasn't part of that. Besides she'd get no pleasure from killing him. Death was an escape. The Well would be waiting. Living was far worse.

He was just speaking nonsense, wasn't he?

Of _course_ he was. He was just a dumb Autobot but... what he said did make some sense.

_No. _she refused to admit that. _He's wrong. He's wrong about everything. _

"You really think that?" she asked, leaning over so she was the only thing he saw. "You really believe the bull coming out of your own sound system?"

He didn't look away. "If it's not true why are you so determined to debunk it?" he asked.

She had no way of answering that. She'd already explained it to him she didn't feel like doing it again. Instead of saying anything she moved away from him, sitting upright once more. Then she sat still for a moment, studying his damaged face and purple optics. His expression nearly made her hit him again. Was he smiling at her? Mocking her?

She didn't like that face.

"You know I'm right," he said.

Now she did hit him. Right in the face. "Shut up!" she shouted, raising her fist to strike him agian. "Just shut your mouth before I shut it permanently!"

"You can't kill me," he told her bluntly. "If you could you would have done it already."

That's what he thought. She could have killed him a long time ago but she didn't want to. She wouldn't have anybody to play with if she did. "You can think that all you want," she told him, her optics flashing. "in fact I encourage you to delude yourself. It only shows how misinformed you are." she leaned over him again. "You see I could kill you if I really wanted to. The death of one Autobot wouldn't make much difference to me but... I don't _want_ to kill you. Killing you would ruin everything. Your death would not help me at all. I need you to _live_." she smiled, a bitter, mocking smile. "To suffer and provide me with pleasure."

"Pleasure?"

"Yes," she answered, touching his face. She got a satisfying flinch from him. Her touch still made him uncomfortable."I think I said it before. You're pain gives me a rush. I enjoy it even if _you _don't."

His expression changed. "You are disgusting."

"Better disgusting than pathetic." she shot back, touching his shoulder and grasping it experimentally. A shockwave went down his arm. Suddenly she yanked hard on his shoulder, making the feeling change. "At least being disgusting has it _rewards!"_

He let out a cry of pain, his left arm nearly being torn away from its socket. His servos whined and wires popped, shooting off sparks. Blue mech fluid bled from the damage and pooled around them.

Ignoring his pain she grabbed both sides of his head and yanked it up toward her. "You want to know what _else_ disgusting creatures can do that pathetic ones don't?"

Actually he didn't but he was about to find out whether he wanted to or not.

She opened her mouth, exposing her fangs. She intended to bite him and he was helpless to stop her!

* * *

Ratchet's optics flickered three times before lighting up to full brilliance. He was aware of a pain in his neck and the bitter sweet smell of mech fluid near his nose. He lifted his head, his vision clearing and focusing on the carnage lying a few feet away. Prowl lay on the floor, bleeding from several places. The femme was sitting on top of him. She had her back to Ratchet so he couldn't see what she was doing.

He heard Prowl cry out in pain. Whatever is was it wasn't good. But how had she reactivated herself? She should have stayed offline. Another cry of pain took his thoughts off the question. He'd figure that out later. Right now he had more important things to worry about.

Groaning softly he pushed himself into a sitting position and turned slightly so he was facing her. He raised his arm as the EMP generator activated itself. Without hesitating he fired it at her.

The femme's body stiffened and fell sideways, slipping off of Prowl and hitting the mech fluid covered floor with a sickening sloshing sound. Then she lay there, unmoving, her red optics black and blank.

Prowl stared at her a moment, his mouth hanging open. _How? Who? _ He lifted his head and saw Ratchet getting to his feet, his left hand covering the puncture wounds in his neck. "Are you all right, Prowl?" he asked, staggering over to him. "She didn't bite you again did she?"

"No.." Prowl said. "She just-" he groaned when a flash of pain shot through him.

Ratchet was right next to him, examining the damage. "She got you pretty bad this time," he said, touching the dislocated shoulder. "But I don't think it's too serious."

The medic helped Prowl up and over to one of the tables. He'd be able to work on him better from there. For now the femme could stay where she was. She wasn't likely to come online anytime soon. Besides, Prowl was more important. Ratchet let him climb onto the table then ordered him to lie down. He complied instantly.

As Ratchet worked the cyber ninja's gaze fell on the puncture marks on the medic's neck. Ratchet noticed him staring. "Don't worry about me, kid," he said. "I've had worse."

"But the virus-"

"I don't think she'd want me to become a vampire," the medic cut him off. "I'm not her type."

_What does he mean by __**that**__?! _Prowl looked away, his optics falling on the femme who lay on her side on the blood stained floor. "Maybe Bumblebee was right," he said after a moment. "Maybe I _should_ have just killed her."

The medic sighed. "Well I'm not going to lie to you, Prowl," he said. "Killing her might have been the best idea. She's not exactly grateful for what we're trying to do for her and she's not making it easy for us to give her any sympathy."

"That's just it," Prowl said. "She doesn't _want_ it but..." he stopped talking, letting the words formulate in his processor. "I think she is _lying_."

"Lying?"

"You should have seen the looks she was giving me when I told her that," the ninja said, looking back at the medic. "I could tell she wasn't being honest with herself. She doesn't want us to know it but she _does_ want us to help her. But in her warped way of thinking...." he shook his head. "I don't know. It's too complicated."

"I understand."

_Do you? Are you just saying that? Maybe you're just trying to make me feel better. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. _He thought about what had just happened. She had nearly killed him..... no she hadn't. She said she wouldn't. She just wanted to... for some odd reason the though of what she had intended to do didn't invoke any kind of reaction this time only a... weird feeling he couldn't comprehend.. Something had changed. _Am I going crazy? _

He considered telling Ratchet but changed his mind. He couldn't tell the medic_ that, _that he might have_ liked _it! No way!

Prowl's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an elevator door opening. Both medic and ninja turned their heads toward the doorway as Optimus and Bulkhead entered the room. The other Autobots took one look at the carnage on the floor and the state Prowl was in and asked at the same time. "What happened down here?"

Prowl sighed, letting his head flop back onto the examining table. This was going to be hard to explain.

_A/N_

_Will I ever end it? I have no clue! DAH! I had the strongest urge to be naughty in this chapter but I fought it with all my being and won! BWAHAHAHA! No smut for you! NEVER!_

_I realize something has changed... I'm not sure what yet. Maybe I feel as if adding to her past is taking away from her originality. I don't want her to be the like the rest. I want her uniqe with a character all her own. This might be what it is.... but I'm not sure. Maybe I'm wrong. _

_Even though I saw the episode EndGame part 2 and it makes me sad whenever I think about it I still need to put that aside and finish this story. Well it don't matter if he did because this fic is set between seasons 1 and 2 anyway._

_Sides pain and death are two different things. Death makes me sad... pain... eh.. nevermind. I'M NOT BEING INSENSITIVE! _


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Ratchet met Optimus' gaze. "I.. well," he began. "We kind of had a little trouble.."

Optimus's optics fell back on the mess on the floor. "A little?"

Bulkhead crossed the room and poked at the femme like she was soem kind of parasite. She rolled onto her back, a limp rag doll. "Um...," he began. "I thought she was offline. How did she end up on the floor?" he looked up at them. "You didn't by any chance-"

"She came back online herself," Ratchet cut him off.

Optimus stared. "She came back online?" he demanded. "When did this happen?"

"A few minutes ago," the medic explained. He saw the look on the other bots faces. "It's not as serious as you think."

"Not serious?!" Optimus exclaimed. He gestured at Prowl's condition. "Look what she did to Prowl." he pointed at the medic's neck. "Look what she did to _you_!"

Ratchet unconsciously covered the puncture wounds. "It's not that serious," he said.

Optimus stared at him like he was crazy. "She could have killed you!"

"Well she didn't," the medic said testily. "If she wanted to, she would have. She didn't want to."

"How do you know?"

"I'm alive aren't I?"

Good point.

"Just be glad Bumblebee wasn't here to see it," Bulkhead spoke up. He reached down and lifted the femme off the floor. She dangled from his grasp like a broken toy. "You'd never hear the end of it. What do you want me to do with her?"

Ratchet absently gestured to a table. "Set her there for now," he instructed.

Bulkhead set her down then turned back to the others. "So what _did _happen?" he asked. "Not just the part where she came online." he pointed at Prowl and Ratchet. "What did she do to you?"

"Trust me, kid," Ratchet said, going back to working on Prowl's damage. "You don't want to know."

Bulkhead looked a little put out. He knew some of the story but there were plenty of parts that nobody had told him. He would have liked to know everything but if they didn't want to tell him then he wasn't going to know.

Prowl felt sorry for the bigger robot but he couldn't tell him anything either, especially about what she'd done to him. It was too embarrassing. It was best that none of them knew the entire story.

_"They'll find out eventually."_

Hello Voice. He'd hoped the EMP had gotten rid of that link. Seems it hadn't. But he wasn't all that disappointed. If he was still receiving the Voice, that meant she was still alive.

Which meant she would come back online and maybe this time cause more trouble than she did before.

_Why am I looking forward to it? I must be going crazy. _

* * *

A short time later Optimus and Bulkhead finally left the two robots alone. Ratchet went back to repairing Prowl but the cyber ninja noticed that the medic started scratching at the bite area on his neck. "Are you all right?" he asked him.

"I'm fine," Ratchet told him, reaching up to scratch the wound. "It's just bothering me a little."

Prowl didn't believe him. What if the femme had given him the virus? What if that's why it was bothering him? _If she did it's my fault. I shouldn't have asked him to bring her here. I should have just killed her like Bumblebee said. _Ratchet had said he doubted she'd want him to become a vampire but he didn't know for sure. What if she did? What if she thought doing so gave her some kind of advantage? With the way he was now it wouldn't be too hard for the medic to over power him.

_No, she would not do that. _

That's what he told himself anyway.

But maybe she would. Maybe she would make him her slave and force him to repair her and bring her back online. She was dangerous when she was online but she was also dangerous when she was unconscious. She still had some kind of control over Prowl even in stasis. He was free from the virus but he was still linked to her. She just wouldn't leave him alone. If she didn't harass him in solid form she could do it in spiritual. As a voice in his head.

The flashes of memories in his mind that weren't his own told him that. Her memories told him enough about herself. She had to deal with being experimented on when she was younger. By Autobots. Perceptor and Wheeljack and Primus knew who else. Those memories scarred her. Made her hate his kind. She wanted to kill them all yet she would not kill Prowl. She just liked to harm him.

But there was a problem... how had she wound up being experimented on by Perceptor in the first place? Had she, like Ratchet said, been built by somebody who failed to complete her spark? If so why? What had caused that to happen? Maybe they had hunter her down like an animal...

Even if that was true it would not explain how she wound up that way. There was a big part missing out of the equation. A part she was not going to tell him. It was none of his business, she'd insisted.

He realized he wanted to know the answer. But who could he ask?

Why did he care anyway? She had beat him up, drained his energy, turning him into her vampire minion, beat him up again, nearly molested him... She was a sadistic freak who didn't care a thing about him, except how he tasted and if he could make her feel better by harming him. She treated the whole thing like it was some sick game. She didn't have any kindness points on her side at all so why... why did he want to help her?

He turned his head to look at her.... and nearly fell off his own table. "Ratchet!" he exclaimed, grabbing the medic's arm.

"What?" Ratchet looked annoyed, as if he didn't want any interruptions in his work.

Prowl pointed at the the other table. "She's gone!"

* * *

Because Shadowstar had bitten Ratchet and obtained his energy the EMP hadn't done much besides zap some of it and knock her out temporarily. She'd come to after the big green robot had deposited her on the table. She'd waited for him and Optimus to leave before she moved. She flew quietly away, her optics focused on Prowl and Ratchet. The medic and the ninja. Ones who tried to help her because they wanted something from her. It wouldn't be long before they realized she was gone.

Specimens were too valuable to lose.

No matter.

She'd put enough distance between them that they wouldn't be able to find her down there. The basement was bigger than the upstairs. She'd hide out down there until she was ready to make her move. She'd wait until dark and teach them all a lesson.

_Especially you, Prowl, _she thought. _I'll teach you to tell me that I'm not being honest. How would you know? You weren't there! You only know what I've allowed you to see. There's more to it than that! _She calmed herself down by letting images of what she planned to do play through her processor. _How much pain can you endure, my dear? How would you like if I tried other places?_

_

* * *

_

Ratchet stared at the empty examining table, too shocked to comment. He thought for sure that the EMP would knock her out for a long time but it had hardly kept her offline for more than half an hour.

It seemed he'd taken the device for granit or maybe he'd just had the setting too low.

Either way he didn't care. It wasn't important right now. He didn't want to chance another attack by that thing. So he helped Prowl to his feet and they went upstairs and to the repair bay where he finished fixing him there.

Prowl was obviously not happy about it. He wanted to look for her. Ratchet advised against it. Prowl was still too damaged to go vampire seeking. "Hold still!" he ordered when he had the cyber ninja on the examining table. Prowl kept on trying to get up. "I can't repair you if you're going to wiggle around like a hyper active sparkling."

The cyber ninja followed his advice but it took effort. He didn't want to femme to get away. Who knew where she had gone? She might be hiding in the shadows, waiting to pounce again. He'd already taken enough punishment form her. He didn't want to go through it so soon.

_So __**soon**__? You mean __**never**__._

_Yeah, never._

It bothered him that part of him wished for another encounter. That feeling had come unbidden and unwanted. It hadn't started showing up until after he'd touched her spark. But that didn't answer his question either. He didn't know why a part of him wanted her to do it again. Maybe that part figured he deserved what she was giving him.

_That makes no sense. Why would I deserve it? _No answers came. He focused on the larger part of himself who didn't want it to happen. The part that dreaded another encounter, the part that figured, if she was going to hide she might as well leave instead of wait for another chance.

But this was _Shadowstar _he was thinking about. From the little he knew of her she enjoyed dishing out punishment. It gave her pleasure. She'd rather get her kicks from beating him up than by taking advantage of him. She'd had plenty of chances for that. But she never did. She just did that blasted in your face thing where she nearly kissed him. What was with that?

What would happen if she did?

_This is stupid. Next time we clash she won't even think about doing that, not after what I told her. Maybe she'll give it some thought. I know I am right... if she just let it go it wouldn't hurt so much. _

_I was only trying to help her._

_But she never asked for it. _

A short time later Ratchet finished up with Prowl's repairs. When he was done the cyber ninja sat up. The medic saw the look on his face. "Just forget about going after her," he told him. "She's stuck down there anyway. There's no other way out of the basement but by elevator. She couldn't get out even if she wanted to."

"But she can fly," he pointed out.

"Not through concrete," the older transformer informed him. "If she tries she'll only damage herself. I don't think she wants that since she doesn't have any way of repairing herself. She has to conserve energy."

That sounded logical. She couldn't get out and he honestly didn't want to have another run in. Much as he wanted to have her under some kind of confinement being locked in the basement was just as good. Even better since it allowed her to move around. Lots of space down there.

_So let it go. She can't get out and thus she's under control. No more worries._

_Yeah, no more worries._

He sighed. "What am I doing?" he asked out loud. "Why am I even bothering?

Ratchet didn't ask him what he meant. He already knew. "You're just doing what you think is right," he told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You want to help her, even though she doesn't want it. Most other transformers wouldn't give someone like her the time of day if they'd gone through what you have. It's not your fault she rejected it. Don't be too upset about it." he let his hand drop and turned away from him. "Some people are like that. From what I know about her she's lived so long with people who took things from her that being given something with no strings attached makes her suspicious."

"But will she ever understand that we only wish to help?"

Ratchet shook his head. "I don't know," he said honestly. "If you want my honest opinion. No. I don't think she ever will."

Prowl frowned. He should have come to that conclusion himself. She'd dropped enough hints. Maybe he thought because she'd showed him some of her past that that meant she was pleading for help without admitting it. It sure felt that way.

_I still think it is. _He pushed himself off the table and stood on the floor. He looked at Ratchet for a moment then started for the door. "I'm going to meditate," he said. A few hours in a higher plain would do him some good. He had some things to think about.

* * *

Shadowstar was trapped in the basement. She had not expected Ratchet and Prowl to take the elevator and leave so it surprised her when they did. She was caught off guard. The femme had made an attempt to keep them from leaving but nothing had happened when she shot the lift and they were never aware of it because the power was low and only a small bolt of energy hit it. She now sat on the floor, her hand absently running over the dried mech fluid beside her. The stuff had long since lost any kind of energization. It was useless. In her other hand she held the throwing star Prowl had dropped. She threw it in the air then caught it. She looked at the golden surface thoughtfully then threw it again. Caught it again.

Until she came up with a plan to get out of the basement she would just sit there and think. Her thoughts returned to what Prowl had said like they were magnetically hardwired into her processor. His words wouldn't leave her alone. They brought up memories she'd tried to erase, ones that would have been better never drudged up again. What had she been thinking, letting him see even a small part of them? Why did they affect him differently?

_What does he know anyway? _

_A lot it seems, _a voice in her head spoke up. The voice of Reason.

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_He's right you know, _it said. _You're just using your old problems as an excuse to act the way you do. _

_That's a lie!_

_Is it? Just admit it. You're not over any of that. You're still obsessing over it. You might try to keep it out of your mind but you can't._

_Yes I can._

_No you can't. It's what made you the way you are. If none of that happened you'd be different. You wouldn't be so bitter._

_Everything would be different if my creator had given me a full spark! _she argued._All I want is a full spark! Those slagging Autobots are keeping me from my one desire. To become normal. They just want to study me. They don't care about my plight. They only care about that slagging virus! _She clenched a fist. _I'm not going to let them get away with it. Especially that cyber ninja. If it wasn't for him none of this would have happened._

_Maybe you shouldn't have become so obsessed with him._

_Shut up! _She shook her head, trying to remove the thoughts. This time she missed the star and it clattered to the floor. She quickly retrieved it. _Why should it matter if I'm obsessed with him? I haven't met anyone like him before. Something about him draws me to him. I want him as much as he doesn't want me. _

_But you __**can't **__have him, _the voice pointed out. _You're bonded to another. If you take this Autobot that bond could become broken. The one who holds your spark would not be happy if he ever found out how you feel. If __**he **__asked would you lie?_

Why did the voice have to bring that up? It didn't have anything to do with her current situation.

_Would you lie? _it insisted.

She did not know. _I will never see him again. He was a part of __**that**__. I am free from __**that. **__I can do what I want now. I can even change, though why would I want to? Others pain is my pleasure. Once I get a whole spark maybe I won't give that up. Maybe I'll make it my life, use it to get information like my old position had let me. I know of plenty of Autobots I could do it to. Some of them seem to desire it. But there's only one who would not enjoy it. He's the one I want._

_The one you __**can't **__have. The one you never should have lusted after from the beginning. The one who points out the truth and makes you realize that you're making excuses for what you are. _

"What I am is who I choose to be," she said out loud. "I learned how to enjoy others pain by watching my Master. The pain he gave me he enjoyed inflicting. Not just on me but others. Starscream... Blackarachnia.. Blitzwing.." the last name caused a slight jolt in her spark. "I chose to use the same tactic for my own gain." she touched her spark chamber. "I took it and made it my own. Why should I be the only one to suffer? Why shouldn't the ones who began the hurt in the first place not feel my agony? Autobots. I thought they could help me. They did not _want_to help me, even when I cried for it, begged for it." her optics dimmed. "They would have none of it. They just wanted to study me. Study the feral vampire Neutral. Take her apart. Fill her with viruses. See how much she can take before her sparks dies out." she slammed her fist against the concrete floor. "Treat her like her life did not matter! But the Decepticons... Megatron... he said he could save me. All he needed was the All Spark. He would do this if I pledged my loyalty to him."

She laughed out loud. "So I did! I pledged my whole freedom away! Pledged to him and lost my soul!" she looked at her hands, they were stained with Prowl's blood, like half of her body. She'd fallen in it when Ratchet had knocked her out with the EMP. "I gave up everything to become like _this_!"

_You sound like you regret it?_

She laughed again, this time quietly. "Maybe I do. But then... I would not be here if it wasn't for _them_. I still believe he can do it_. He_can make those Autobots pay for the way they treat those that are not their own. I _want _him to do that. I want it all to end. I want them to _die_."

_And yet you can't kill one of them. Prowl. The cyber ninja. What is it about him that makes you hesitate? _

"That is simple. He is different. Everything about him is. The way he tastes, the way he acts. The more he resists me the more I want him." she thought about that statement then admitted. "In fact I _enjoy _his resistance. I welcome it."

_You love him. _the voice said bluntly. _That's what it is. You love him so much you don't. And because you feel that way about him you can't go through with the things you've longed to do. _

_What is love? _she asked herself. _What does it really mean? This is not love. It is lust. They are two different things. _

_You __**want **__him to help you. _the voice insisted._That's what it is. Not lust. You want him to help you but you don't. None of the other Autobots ever offered to do that so sincerely. He is willing to help you become normal but you don't want that. Admit it. You __**like**__ being the way you are. It's what makes you __**you**__._

_Absurd. _She stood. "I don't have time for this. I wouldn't even be thinking such things if I didn't let myself become involved with that cyber ninja. Now I'm doubting my own intentions. I don't need that." She had to get her mind off her own doubts. Off what the voice was making crystal clear.

She walked toward the elevator and put her hands on her hips as she looked up at the ceiling. She scrutinized it for a moment. "There's got to be a way out of this basement." She activated the thrusters in her feet and shot toward the ceiling. "Let's see."

When she reached the ceiling she ran her hand across it, searching for anything that she could use to get out. Two of her fingers found a crease in the metal plates where the elevator come through. She gently inserted her fingers between the plates and yanked. They opened slightly, revealing the dark gray ceiling of the plant's first floor. She smiled. _Perfect._

_

* * *

_

It was starting to get dark out. Prowl could tell without even activating his optics. When the sun went down the heat on his frame would begin to seep off, leaving a slightly cold sensation behind. He shivered, though the cold didn't really bother him. The cold feeling he'd felt came from somewhere else, almost as if something was creeping up on him and his body could feel the energy of the alien being even though he heard nothing.

He turned his head, his optics probing the shadows for anything out of place. Nothing. Nothing was there. No enemy. No vampire femme... No _Shadowstar.. _He was just paranoid, expecting her to somehow escape her confinement and attack him.

_It's not going to happen._

He told himself that but he didn't believe it. Part of him was hoping she would. Maybe if she did their next encounter wouldn't be so painful. maybe he could still help her in some way.

_But what way would that be?_

_Stop it!_

* * *

Ratchet was in the med bay. He was giving himself a self examination, running a scanner over the bite marks on his neck. He'd told Prowl the energy vampire wasn't likely to give him the virus but he wasn't sure. She was a wild card, crazy as machine that spend too many stellar cycles in the near magnetized ions. He couldn't put it past her. Not with her past. Not with all the things she'd had to deal with. Not with how her personality had been molded into that sick, sadistic feral dominator.

_She would not do it to me. I am not Prowl, _he thought. _She is obsessed with him. She wants him to be her servant, wants to control him. _It felt so strange to be thinking that but he knew that was the case. He was the only one who knew exactly what it was. He'd seen that kind of creature before.._ I don't think she'd have the same desire for myself._

_But you don't know. She seems to be bothering you just as much. _

_She just doesn't want me to help her, that is all, _he calmly pointed out this fact._I don't understand why. If I can figure out how to remove all the viruses Perceptor put into her system I might be able to find some way to complete her spark. _He sighed. _But how can I when she keeps trying to kill me? Maybe Prowl was right. She doesn't trust me. She thinks I want something from her. _But he did not want anything from her. He never would.

"Hello, Doctor." a soft voice whispered from behind him.

Ratchet jumped, spinning around and nearly falling over himself when he saw the speaker.

Shadowstar, her sleek black and red frame marred by the dried robot blood covering her left side like war paint. Even her face of dark beauty was splattered with it. She had her hands on her hips and her legs parted slightly. Her red optics burned into the medics blue ones, almost as if she was trying to hypnotize him. "Were you thinking about me?" she asked, her voice still low but the softness had hardened.

Ratchet could not answer her. He just stared, wondering how in the world she'd gotten out of the basement. He couldn't think of any way she could. The only way out was the elevator... _She couldn't have._

She walked toward him, her steps slow and full of purpose. "Don't bother trying to figure out how I escaped that dirty cage," she told him. "If you can't you never will." she raised her hand, showing off the gun painted the same colors as her frame. "In a matter of seconds that won't be important to you anyway."

_A/N_

_What? I don't know what I'm doing either. I can hear their voices in my head except Shadowstar's. I can't give her any voice but my own which doesn't fit her. _

_I realize I haven't updated this fic in awhile. Well I got writer's block and nothing was coming. _

_I still don't know how I'm gonna end this but I know I don't have much left. This chapter was a bit more adult centric, sorry. But still no smut, just some inuendo. I don't know. When it comes to this story my mind goes beyond kid friendly. I'm disgusting, I know. That's just how it is. _

_Oh I give up. When it ends it ends. _


	22. Chapter 22

**This story makes me think of a movie I saw once, well some of it. **

CHAPTER 22

Ratchet stared down the barrel of that gun, his processor running a mile a minute. He couldn't let her use that thing on him. But how was he going to stop her from firing? She seemed determined to kill him. He didn't know why.

"Wait!" he shouted, putting out his hand, palm up in a kind of surrender.

Her finger fell off the trigger. "What?" she demanded.

"You don't want to kill me."

"Why wouldn't I want to kill you?" she snapped. "I have plenty of reason to want to kill you!"

"No," he told her. "You don't."

His words only annoyed her. "Who are you to tell me such a thing, Autobot?" she growled, taking another step toward him. "You don't know what my desires are. You don't know what goes on in my mind."

"I know more about it than you think I do," he retorted.

Now she didn't look so certain. Her expression changed. She looked confused. _He knows more about me than I think? What is that supposed to mean?_

"You're just bitter about what happened," he said quickly. "You don't trust Autobots because of what they did to you in the past."

"With very good reasons!"

Ratchet nodded as if he understood. "Yes, very good reasons," he agreed. "But _we _weren't there. _We_ didn't do those things to you."

Shadowstar was not convinced. "All Autobots are the same," she insisted.

"_We_ just want to _help_ you."

Her features hardened once more. "Because you _want_ something from me." Her finger returned to the trigger. "I know how it works. Sorry but it's not going to happen. I'm not giving you anything."

"I don't _want anything_."

"That's what they all say," she growled, stalking right up to him. He didn't bother moving or making any attempt to stop her. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him toward her until they were face to face. "You mechs are all the same. You say you will help me, no strings attached, and then I find out that you are lying once the bill comes in. _Nobody_ wants to help a femme, especially _this_ femme, without expecting something from her."

"Fine I did expect something," he admitted just to satisfy her and keep her from doing anything else. He was trying to come up with a plan to sedate her but so far nothing came to mind. "I expected you to be grateful and to realize that not all Autobots are like the ones you'd dealt with. I don't want to experiment on you."

"Then what _do_ you _want_?"

"I want to find a cure-" she tightened her grasp, cutting him off, and raised her arm, lifting him off the floor. "I don't _need_ a _cure_," she growled, baring her fangs. "It's not a disease. What I need _you_ can't give me, Autobot."

"You don't know that."

She growled at him, her fangs glistening in the pale light. Suddenly she jerked around, thrusting him across the room. The medic flew through space and slammed into the wall. He slid to the floor and lay slumped there like a limb rag-doll. His head filled with static for a moment then he forced himself to focus. He couldn't allow himself to go offline now. The room came back into sharp focus.

Shadowstar stood over him, her hands on her hips, her optics hardening into ruby stones. "If you really wanted to help me, you old has been, you would have done so already," she snarled. His magnets activated on his arms. She stomped down on them. "I don't think so. You're not trying that trick again. She leaned down until her face was only inches from his own and continued with her previous thought. "Autobots don't willingly help those they consider parasites. That's what I am. Nothing more than fungus. A fractionless transformer who was a freak. A fractionless transformer who was smart enough to make the right decision. She's a Decepticon. Autobots hate Decepticons."

"You weren't always one.." he coughed.

She bared her fangs again, disgusted. She reached down and lifted him off the floor. Then she bodily tossed him over her shoulder, slamming his back into the examining table behind her. "No I wasn't, I don't need you pointing that out." she loomed over him like a large bird of prey about to make her kill. "I wanted help from Autobots but they did not want to help me. They considered me a threat. They wanted to kill me because I drained them. It wasn't _my _fault." she grabbed his arms and held them down so he couldn't try using those magnets again.. "I had to live! I couldn't just sit back and die! Do you think I _wanted_ to do what I did? I was a victim."

Her expression became pained by her own memories. "Back then I was horrified at myself. I wanted to be normal. I _tried _to be normal. But it did not work." she got into his face, blocking out any other images. "I was arrested. Arrested and thrown into that filthy stockade where they would have left me to rot. Then Perceptor, that spark forsaken mad scientist, decides he wants to use me as a test subject." Her expression changed, showing more than just mental pain, almost as if the memory was so agonizing she could still feel it physically. "He experimented on me. I was subjected to the worst kind of torture all in the name of science. He filled my system with all kinds of things. He stripped me of my innocence."

Now she smiled. "But I got away. I escaped from him. I was free again but wiser, much wiser." she laughed out loud. "Thanks to your scientist friend I came to realize that the worst kind of enemy was the one that disguises as a friend. Autobots aren't peaceful, kind, beings like they make themselves out to be to the stupid public. They are just as bad, if not worse, than Decepticons!"

Now understanding dawned in the medic's processor. This explained everything. This was where she got such a twisted view of Autobots. Not from Megatron or any other Decepticon she met later, but from her own history. The Decepticons might have helped fuel her rage but it had been there from the beginning.

"You want to know something else?" she asked, climbing onto the table until she was sitting on his chest. "I know something about your little ninja friend that you don't know."

_Don't ask her! Don't ask her! _but he did. "What would that be?"

She let go of one of his arms and ran her fingers over his chest, the nails scraping loudly as she created large gashes in his frame. "He's not telling you everything about himself," she replied. "He's got something he's hiding from you all." Now her hand closed into a fist. "and I" she yanked upward, ripping out a large strip of metal making him cry out. "-know what that is." Wires broke and shot off angry blue sparks. He winced feeling as if acid had entered his system.

She leaned her face down ignoring his pain and the vital fluids seeping from the sparking damage. "Do you want to know what that is?"

He was in too much agony to answer. He didn't want to know but there was no way he could tell her that.

"Yes?" she said, purposely reading him wrong. "All right." she smiled. "When he was under the influence of my virus he became damaged somehow. I, seeing this and knowing it would not be useful, decided to have him repaired," she held up her hand. "The only way I could. You see. I gave him my hand, ordered him to consume my own energy, and he did it."

Now he did stare at her, her words piercing through the red veil of pain. "He took some of my own energy to heal himself and when he did...." she leaned toward his audio receptor and whispered into it. "Every single virus and formula in my system was downloaded into his own." she lifted her head and looked him in the face, checking his reaction. "So while the human girl's key might have fixed the _vampire_ virus, he still has many others laying in stasis in that handsome little protoform."

Ratchet's optics widened. _No!_

By now that smile had changed to something maniacal. "So, Doctor, do you think you can fix us _both_?" she asked. "Are you ready to subject your own comrade to the same poking and probing you subjected me to?"

When she received no answer she grasped both sides of his face. "I didn't think so."

Her talons dug into his helmet. He felt pain screaming through his circuits which downed out his own cries and then darkness. Blissful, pain free darkness.

Shadowstar yanked her talons from his head, flinging her hands and scattering blue drops of mech fluid in every direction. _Disgusting. _she looked down at his face.

His optics were black and his expression was blank. He still had his colors which meant he was still alive, only out. _I still have plans for you. _she climbed off of him and slid onto the floor, brushing her frame with her hand as if ridding it of parasites. _I can't destroy the real person responsible but you will do._

_

* * *

_

Something jerked Prowl out of his meditations. A slight stab of pain in his frame. A warning.

His optics flared bright and he stared at the dark branches of his tree. He thought he heard a scream. "Ratchet?" he said.

Something was wrong.

He unfolded his legs and turned them so they dangled off the branch then pushed himself off. He landed easily on the stone floor. As he straightened up he thought he saw a shadowy figure in the doorway but when he turned his head it was gone. _Huh?_

He rushed to the doorway and poked his head into the hall. Nothing. It was dark and empty. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. A creeping feeling was running up and down his entire frame and he felt tingly.

He stepped into the hall, his optics scanning the darkness for anything out of place, heat signatures. Nothing. But that didn't mean there wasn't anything there. He'd been through enough trouble the past few days to know that. Shadowstar could hide her energy signature when she wanted to.

_But I don't think it's her, _he thought as he walked down the hall, his senses on full alert, his nerves on edge. _It __**can't **__be her. She's stuck in the basement and she can't get out. _

But if it wasn't her, _who_ was it? Why did he feel so weird? He'd only ever felt this way once before, right before those blasted space barnacles had taken over his processor. But it couldn't be that! The hot water Sari sprayed on him and Bumblebee had killed them. They couldn't live in in hot temperatures.

So what _was_ it?

He poked his head into the living room area. It was dark. Nobody there either. "Hello?" he said just to be sure.

Silence.

He entered the room anyway, sensing something out of place. Even though Bumblebee was no staying at the tower with Sari it still shouldn't be this quiet. If Bee wasn't using the TV Bulkhead would be or even Optimus who had a thing for the news. The fact that neither of them were watching it wasn't exactly out of character but the realization that nobody was in the main area was. It was barely nine o-clock. Too early to recharge.

It shouldn't be this quiet.

That's when he found them.

Optimus and Bulkhead, their frames discarded carelessly on the floor as if they'd been thrown there. He noticed bite marks on their necks, still bleeding fluids all over the floor. He gasped, moving away and nearly falling over his own feet. _Vampires! Shadowstar! _

She'd gotten out of the basement. But how?

He looked around himself, expecting the femme to leap out of the shadows and sink her teeth into his own neck. He could feel it already...

But she didn't. The room was empty of any kind of threat. She'd left it more than an hour ago.

So where was she now?

_Ratchet!_

He turned from the drained bodies of his comrades and dashed out of the room. He charged into the repair bay, yelling. "Ratchet! Shadowstar's loose! Are you-" the sight that met him tore the rest of his words out of his volcalulizer

The medic lay on the examining table, part of his chestplate torn out of his frame and discarded. A glowing pool of vital fluids surrounded the table that grew as more drops dripped down like stale water. "Ratchet!" he ran over to the medic and leaned over him, reaching out and cradling his head with his hand. "Ratchet? Can you hear me?" he noticed the puncture wounds on the sides of the old medic's head. "RATCHET!"

Ratchet's optics flickered on and off then brightened but only slightly. He looked at the cyber ninja through impaired vision. "Prowl," he said faintly.

"What happened?" the cyber ninja asked horrified. "How did you-"

"Shadowstar," Ratchet managed to say. "She-" his optics widened in horror. "Look out!"

The warning came too late. A black hand came out of nowhere and latched onto the back of Prowl's neck. Before he knew what was happening he was thrown against the wall and pinned there by a strong arm.

"Too slow," a voice whispered near his left audio receptor.

He recognized that voice. "Shadowstar."

"So you _can _remember my name," she said in a mocking tone. "I'm so happy."

He attempted to push himself away from the wall. "How did you get out of the basement?"

She slammed him back quite easily. "_How_ is not important," she growled. "The only thing you should be worried about is yourself." she grabbed one of his arms and cocked it, pressing the part below the elbow into his back. "Because this time I won't be so gentle."

He ground his teeth, holding in cries as painful electrical jolts coursed up his arm and she pressed on it harder. This time he wouldn't make a sound. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. "You don't want to do this," he gasped.

"Why not?" she asked, not letting up on the pressure. "Why would I not want to punish you?"

"Why would you want to?"

She laughed. "As if you didn't know," she snapped. "I've been wanting to teach you a lesson since you resisted my control and then let me live then subjected me to the pokings and probings of this... _doctor_." she spat the final word out as if it tasted bad. "If any other Autobot had been in your place they wouldn't have thought twice about having my spark terminated."

"I'm not them," he managed to say.

"I know that." she leaned in close, putting more weight on his arm, unconsciously sending more painful jolts up his arm. "and that's why I find you so interesting. You're an Autobot, but not a sparkless Autobot like Perceptor. There's something different about you." her other hand released him and found a new home on his shoulder. He felt her talons digging into the metal and hot air on his cheek as she rested her chin on the same one. "I wonder what that is."

He didn't answer. _Why should that even matter?_

He didn't have to.

Suddenly she released him, moving away and giving him some space. He turned to face her, his stance turning aggressive, expecting some kind of blow. But it didn't come.

Instead he found himself standing face to face with her. He jerked away surprised by this unexpected invasion of space. She laughed when he hit the wall,. There was no where else to go.

"Why would you even care about me?" she asked, changing the subject. "After all I did to you? Do you feel sorry for me? Is that is?" she gave him a slight shove. "Well I don't _need _your pity. I don't need _anything_ from you."

Because he was already pinned against the wall the shove lost any kind of emphasis. When she did it again he grabbed her arms. "I _don't_ feel sorry for you," he corrected. "I only felt like I should help you. _You_ are the one who seemed to be pleading for some kind of sympathy. If you did not want it you should have said so. Instead you show me part of your past. Maybe you should not have told me. "

She made a disgusted face. _Idiot._ "You are really pathetic," she mocked. "I told you because I felt you should understand and know why I was doing those things, not because I required your help. I didn't think you'd open your big mouth and tell your buddies. You might have wanted to help but your friends don't care about me. They're only humoring you."

He moved fast, jerking her forward. Now _her _back was pinned against the wall. "Ratchet wants to help you!" he snapped. "_I_ wanted to help you! We only brought you here because we thought we could but you don't want it and you think we have an ulterior motive." he got right in her face. "But we don't. We never have. You're just so poisoned by your own prejudice that you don't realize it!"

"Don't bring that up again!" she growled. "You already used that tactic. It won't work." she brought her face closer to his. Now they were so close they were almost kissing. "If you say anything more I will punish you."

"You're in no place to punish anyone."

Now she was smiling. "No?"

A sharp pain shot through his frame. He cried out, letting go of her so he could grab the wounded area. When he did she kicked him away. He crashed to the floor, his arms wrapped around himself.

When he looked back at her he saw the sparking tazor set on high voltage in her hand. "Always be sure your enemy is completely disarmed before you grab them."she said when she noticed his stare. "You can thank the old model for leaving his tools out."

The vampire femme stepped toward the cyber ninja and kicked him in the side. "I would think that by now you would have learned that." She knelt down so she could look him in the face. "Your medic friend made the same mistake," she spoke, going back to their former topic. "He too thought he could convince me that what you were doing was noble." she smiled. An unpleasant, feral smile. "Maybe it _was_. To you. But _not_ to me. I don't need any of you to help me with this. You never even asked me. You all just thought you knew what was best for the half sparked freak. You _are_ just as bad as they were. That is why I have to punish you."

He glared at her.

She frowned. "What's that look for?" she rested the tazor against his side. "You don't agree with me? I don't care. I know it's true and so do you. Just admit it. Or...We can go around this merry-go-round of lies another time but I prefer not to. This is where I get off." she looked down at the tazor. "As for you-" she pressed the button.

Another jolt of electricity shot through him. It was so powerful his whole body jerked with it. He yelped. She turned off the power then watched him curled up and wrap his arms around the area which glowed slightly. "You can try to lie to me more more or you could just shut up and do what I want for a change."

"What _do_ you want?" he managed to get out. Maybe if he played along he could gain some kind of advantage.

She put her face close to his. "Two things," she replied, her mouth nearly contacting his. "and you already know what they are."

He moved his face away, putting more distance between them. He hated when she got that close."The All Spark key," he said in a low voice.

"And." she rested the tazor against his frame again. "Yourself."

Her finger pounded down on the button. Another wave of high voltage coursed through his system. This time she held the button down longer, watching as he screamed in agony and flail around.

When she finally stopped Prowl was only half conscious and the area on his armor where she'd used the device was discolored. He lay there on the floor, panting heavily, his entire frame screaming. A small amount of mech fluid dripped from his mouth as he took deep breaths.

She watched him for a moment, her expression blank. She didn't even seem to be enjoying his pain. That was unusual.

Then she stood and all he could see were her black and red feet. "So what is it going to be, Autobot Prowl?" she asked. "Are we going to go around the circle again or are we going to do things _my _way? We did that before and things happened. Then I let you control the events and look where we are." she met his eyes. "Back where we started."

He looked away from her. He couldn't stand to look at her face anymore. _Stupid female._

"So what do you say, Prowl?" she demanded. "Are we going to finally end this by letting me have what I want or are you going to prolong all your pain and suffering just to prove yourself right?"

He answered in a voice fierce with malice. "Go to hell."

She frowned. "Wrong answer."

_A/N_

_At certain parts I sometimes hear them all talking in husky voices. XD It's a bit hard to explain her intentions. I keep getting sidetracked and forget what I want to say. It's my own fault. I get ideas at night while I'm falling asleep and forget them the next morning. :( I hate it when that happens._

_You think I should make them... you know?_

_In case you might be wondering. Shadowstar hates doctors. They remind her too much of scientists. If there was anyone she wanted to hurt just to hurt and not to have fun with it would be Ratchet, the only medic at her disposal. _

_Remember the green stuff seeping from Prowl's hand in an earlier chapter? That was the first hint that there was more to the story than just vampire attacks Autobots. It was merely a minor thing at the time but now that I gave it some thought I realized it could be used for development later on. Fwa!_

**MAJOR NOTE: There are two things I could do to end this fic. Make Prowl beat her and then have him put her in the Elite Guard's custody and make room for a sequel or give her a happy ending and leave it at that. Which one do you think I should choose?**


	23. Chapter 23

!bwahahahaTo be honest... I don't really wanna pair them up. I'm enjoying this one sided thing a little too much. Maybe if they ever get to know each other on kinder terms....

CHAPTER 23

Prowl came to lying on the floor. His frame still hurt like heck so he lay still, his optics taking in his surroundings. He was still in the repair bay but now it was dark. All the lights were off, except for a strange unearthly blue brightness that seemed to come from nowhere. _Huh?_

Lifting his head he looked toward the examining table where he'd found the medic. Ratchet was gone. _No!_He could not believe that Shadowstar had taken him. "Ratchet?" he called, taking note of how weak sounding his voice was.

No answer.

_Of course he's not going to answer. He's no longer there._

But for some reason Prowl refused to believe that. Something told him otherwise. He rested his hands on the floor and pushed himself up. His body punished him for doing so but he ignored his pain and kept pushing until he was standing. Once on his feet he stood still for a moment, his body swaying like he'd taken in too much high grade.

His optics focused on the examining table. Ratchet was there but his frame looked funny. The colors had paled. He looked dead.

_No! It can't be! _the cyber ninja stumbled over to the table and grabbed onto the edge when he lost his footing, avoiding falling over. He felt light headed and lowered his head until the feeling past.

Then he righted himself and looked at the medic's face. "Ratchet?" Nothing. "Ratchet!"

He reached out to touch the older robot's gray tinted features.

Suddenly the medic's optics flared to full brilliance. Prowl should have felt relieved but he saw that Ratchet's optics were the wrong color. They were blood red, not light blue. Red like a Decepticons...

As Prowl watched the older Autobot sat up in a strange puppet like slow motion. The medic locked eyes with him and opened his mouth, revealing glistening fangs. Prowl stared at him in horror. He'd been turned into a vampire! "Ratchet?!"

Ratchet screamed, a loud banshee wail, then he lunged at him.

* * *

Prowl woke with a start, his entire body bolting forward as one does when waking from a nightmare. It was just as quickly yanked backward, snapping him into his former positon. He looked around himself, breathing heavily. He saw no vampire Ratchet, no alien blue light. He sighed, relieved. _Just a nightmare. _

With that bit of logic he studied his surroundings. He was no longer in the repair bay. This was some other place.. A dark and damp place with hardly any lighting except for hazy gray illimunation from above. Dead light. Decaying light.

Prowl had no idea where he was.

_What is this place? How did I get here?_

He tried to move then realized he couldn't. He looked at his arms. Long coils of chains wrapped around his wrists and forearms, going as far as the elbow. He pulled on them but the chains didn't give. No slack. That's when he became aware of more chains, these ones wrapped around his waist and and legs. He was suspending from the ceiling in some kind of metal spiderweb.

The choice of restraint was familiar. He'd been in this kind of situation recently. It was not hard to figure out what had happened. Shadowstar had once again taken him prisoner. And the fact that she'd used more chains meant she was going to make sure he couldn't get away this time.

But where was she now?

His optics scanned the gloomy area for any sign of the psychotic vampire femme. Nothing, not even a slight spike of heat. She was gone, to where he had no idea. But wherever it was it she'd made sure he could not follow. Could not try to stop her... from taking something that she wanted. What?

_The key! _he realized. _She is going after the key! _That meant she was searching the city for the owner of that valuable item. Sari Sumdac.

He yanked on the chains again. There was little to no slack. _I can't stop her like this. Somebody has to keep her from getting that key back! _

But who? Bumblebee? The young bot was scared to death of the femme. He wouldn't be able to protect the girl from a crazy fembot.

_What about the others? _His processor flashed back to Optimus and Bulkhead's drained bodies littering the floor and Ratchet's torn up frame. They wouldn't be able to stop her either, if they were still alive.

That got him to wondering what had happened to them. Were they chained up somewhere like he was or were they..? No! He could even entertain those kinds of thoughts. They weren't dead. That was impossible. If they were..

_It would be my fault, _he concluded. _My fault because I let her live and brought her back here. Bumblebee was right after all. What was I thinking? _

_You wanted to help her._

_And look what happened! I not only brought her back with me but I'm responsible for her killing my friends. _

_You don't know if she killed them. _

_I don't know if she didn't either, _he let his head droop, his optics dimming. _But it doesn't matter. The important thing it I allowed myself to think I could help her. Even though she did so much to me I felt it was my duty to figure out how to complete her spark. _he sighed. "I don't even think that is possible. How could I have been so stupid?"

_Even if it is... _

_I know. It was a bad idea. _

_What made you think she'd __**want **__you to do this for her? You didn't ask her and she made it very clear that she would rather do it all herself. She's used to doing things her own way. She was right. You thought you knew what was best for her like all the others. But you did not. Only __**she **__knows what's best for her._

He sighed. "She thinks she knows what's best for her. She's lying to herself."

_So are you. That's not like you. Usually you would put logic first. You should have considered the danger. But you didn't. Why not? _

_I wanted to help her._

_You said that already. But. Why? Why was it so important? Could you possibly have feelings for her? Did all those things she did somehow attract you? Is that the kind of female you want? Do you have some kind of inner desire to be dominated by one?_

_No. _that one word was firm and sure. _I don't have any feelings for her. That would not be possible. If I wanted to fall in love it would be with somebody who isn't trying to kill me and doesn't enjoy electrocuting me. I would not fall in love with someone like her. I don't wish to be dominated by anyone._

_Yes. Correct. She doesn't feel that way either. _

_I don't __**care **__what she feels. _he pulled slightly on that chain but it still had no slack. _If I ever get out of this I'm not going to let any kind of sympathy I might have once had for her make me hesitate. I've been patient. She doesn't deserve it. Not anymore._

_That is good to hear. You're finally starting to use that processor correctly. So how are you going to get out of here?_

He honestly did not know yet. Right now his mind was empty of ideas. Maybe he'd wait for her to come back and convince her to let him go.

"Like that will happen." she might be crazy but she wasn't stupid.

* * *

"Hey, Bumblebee."

The young Autobot looked down at Sari who was seated at the desk in Professor Sumdac's office. She had her face turned toward him. "Yeah?"

"Do you think Optimus and the others will be able to fix that fembot's spark?" she asked.

He was completely honest. "If you want my honest answer, no," he told her. "I don't think they will. I think that vampire will come back online and make them regret it like I told them it would."

"But what if they do?" she persisted.

"They won't," he insisted, folding his arms and looking out the big picture window. "and they'll find that out."

Sari didn't respond. Instead she turned her head and also looked out the office's large windows. It was dark now, the time when the femme would go out to feed. "I'm worried about them," she said finally.

Bumblebee readily admitted he was too. "So am I. Who knows what she could be doing to them right now?"

"Then why don't you contact them and see how everything is?" the girl suggested. "You know, make sure everything is all right."

"All right," he consented. He rested two fingers against the side of his head, activating the comlink. "Boss bot," he said. "Come in." But he got no reply even after trying three times. "Odd," he commented, letting his hand drop. "I couldn't contact anyone."

Sari didn't like the sound of that. "Do you think something happened?" she wanted to know.

"I don't know," he said, moving toward the door. "But I'm going to find out."

"Wait!" she called, getting out of her father's big leather chair and chasing after him. "I want to come too."

"Oh no," he said, turning back to her. "It's too dangerous. If that crazy vampire is loose she might come after you."

"Well I'm not staying here," she told him determinedly. "What if she decides to go after my key? If I'm here alone she could get at me easily, besides," she rested her hand on her key. "If she's done something to the others you'll need me to repair them plus Optimus told you to stay with me. If you go there by yourself he won't be too happy that you disobeyed him."

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Bee said. "All right. You can come with but stay close to me. I wouldn't want her to grab you."

She readily agreed.

* * *

Prowl became aware of a presence seeping into the room like an evil black fog. He lifted his head, his optics flaring to full brightness and looked around himself. He was now able to pick up the heat signature of the other being. It was slowly moving toward him. He didn't need to see it to know what it was. "Shadowstar."

The femme stood under him, he could tell because her red optics looked up at him like the landing lights on a plane. She did not move, as if she were enjoying the sight of him tangled in the web of chains. Knowing she was getting her money's worth.

Where did she come back from? he wondered. Had she been out key chasing or had she been in the room the entire time but hiding her energy signature? He doubted she'd tell him if he asked. He didn't want to know.

Suddenly she activated her thrusters and rose until she hovered face to face with Prowl. "Aren't you a pretty sight?" she said, licking her lips. "I could just eat you up."

Prowl ignored the comment. She was only trying to make him flinch. "Where are the others?" he demanded, leaning forward though the tightly linked chains punished him for it. "What have you done with them?"

She frowned, obviously annoyed by his questions. "You don't have to worry about them," she said. "They're alive, for now."

A sense of relief washed over him. His comrades were still functional, thought for how long he could only guess. He relaxed, letting the chains pull him back into place.

"You shouldn't be so worried about that," she said, moving closer. "You should be worried about yourself."

If past experience told him anything he didn't need to worry too much. She'd either spout more garbage or hurt him more. It was so predictable. So predictable and pathetic he had to laugh.

She obviously wasn't expecting such a reaction. She made a face and moved away, listening to the new sound with strange look on her face. She did not like that laugh. It was loud and mocking. Similar to another person she knew.... "What's so funny?" she demanded.

He calmed down and looked at her. He did not smile. "Why don't you just stop with the theatrics and get on with it?" he prompted. "We both know what you want. Why don't you just shut your face and do it already?"

She was so taken aback by such an uncharacteristic response that all she could do was stare at him as if he'd lost his mind. Finally she recovered and said, hiding her shock easily. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," he responded, staring her down. "You are either going to speak nonsense or your going to find some new way to inflict more damage. If you're going to do it, just do it. Don't taunt me and pretend you're not."

Her red optics widened in confusion. She blinked them once. "You _want _me to hurt you?"

"No," he told her completely straightforward. "But you obviously do."

She glared at him, indignent. He wasn't sure if she was annoyed that she'd lost her thunder or what. "I wasn't going to _hurt _you, you idiot," she snapped, looking like she wanted to slap him. If she did that it would just prove him right. She didn't want that. "Though you're tempting me."

"No?" now he was confused. _Then what __**was**__ she going to do? _

She reached out a finger and rested it on his chestplate. She started scratching little circles in the black metal. She got no physical reaction from him this time. "No," she replied, dimming her optics. "What I was about to say was something different but your stupid little out of character response ruined it for me." now she moved her finger and poked his forehead, quite painfully. "You made me forget."

_Then go away. I don't feel like dealing with you right now. I don't even want to talk to you. Get out of my face._

But she wasn't going to go away. She dropped her hand and grabbed onto a chain, hoisting herself higher and resting carefully on one. Since there was no slack her weight did nothing more than cause the metal to make a slight squeak. He didn't even bother to wonder what she was doing. He didn't care anymore.

Suddenly every one of the chains went slack and he felt himself fall then come to a spark jolting stop. He dangled in suspension for a moment, his arms and legs hanging above him like the limbs of a puppet, trying to process what had happened then raised his head. This gave him the answer.

Shadowstar held onto one of the chains. She looked down at him and smiled. "I still have ways of getting the right reaction out of you."

Before he could think of a comeback she pulled up on the chain and yanked him back into place, reshaping the web, securing the end back on the proper spike. But this time it had some slack and he pulled on it, testing.

A black and red hand slapped painfully on the back of the one yanking and he let it go. "Ah ah," she admonished, waving a finger in front of his face. "None of that."

Now that things were back in her control she seemed more at ease. Maybe he could get something useful out of her. He asked her. "What do you want with me?" _What is it about me that makes you so determined to dominate?_

She smiled. "I already told you." she hovered before his eyes and explained. "I want _you_. I want you and that key." she looked at him. "I always have, from the beginning when you and I had our little encounter on the pier. But don't get the wrong idea. My feelings for you are not the sparkly pink hearts that float in white clouds of that wonderfully pathetic feeling called Love.. Love is something I felt once and won't feel again if I can help it." her face hardened. "I hate love."

"If it's not love..."

She came in close, invading his personal space. "Before we get into that part why don't we discuss the other thing?" she cut him off. "I'm sure by now that you've come to realize that helping me without my consent was a bad idea. I don't want any help from Autobots. "

"I know," he admitted.

She looked pleased at his progress. Finally they were making somewhere. "I'm glad we understand each other a little better," she reached up and ran her hand over the marks on his neck. They were still there, only a lot less noticeable unless you were looking for them. "I'm sure by now you don't feel sorry for me either."

He ignored her hand. "I never have."

"Good. I hate Autobots and the only thing I want to feel from them is a mutual feeling." she smiled, letting her hand drop away. She noticed his body relax. "So go ahead and hate me because I already hate you. Mutual feelings of loathing makes it all more pleasurable."

What did she mean by that? Was she referring to interfacing? Was she going to force him to do such an intimate thing? _The hell? She wouldn't do anything like that. She might be a crazy psycho but I don't think she'd do that.. wait... what about? Ugh. _He frowned, disgusted at his own thoughts. He needed meditate more. His feelings were starting to break lose from their prison. A prison it had taken him years to create.

She seemed to read his mind. "If you're thinking I meant interface then you're off," she told him. "I only ever experienced that with one Other. That Other was not an Autobot. I wouldn't do that with an Autobot, though I might have one exception." she looked right at him when she said this.

He cringed, not wanting to try it.

She laughed at his reaction. "You acting like a nervous virgin," she taunted. "What's the matter, Prowly? Never done it before?"

He made no comment. Why would that matter? Either way he wouldn't want to try such a thing with her. He wasn't even going to entertain the thought.

Shadowstar laughed again, this time it was lower and held a mocking note. "Don't worry, Autobot," she said. "I'm not going to do anything like that to you." she touched his face then removed her hand just as quickly before he could react. "My form of pleasure comes with less intimate things anyway. I prefer others pain to intercourse. I find you more enjoyable when I'm harming you physically."

What a stupid conversation. "What do you want?" he asked again just to change the subject.

She reached up and grabbed the chain again giving it a gentle yank. "Company," she replied. "Your company while I wait."

_Wait? _What was she waiting for?

* * *

Ratchet regained consciousness and found himself on the floor. He had no memory of falling off the table after Shadowstar had zapped Prowl into oblivion then did the same to him saying she couldn't allow him to see where she was taking her prize. Yeah Prowl was a real find. Go, baby, go.

The medic groaned as feeling returned. His chest and the sides of his head still had that acidy pain searing through them. To make it worse the bite marks on his neck hurt as well.

Groaning he put his hands on the cold stone floor and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. The puddle of vital fluids that had dripped from the table to the floor had dried which meant he wasn't bleeding anymore, though a stray wire still sparked. He put his hand on the damage. The hole she'd torn out of his frame was smaller than it first looked and below the area of his spark chamber. If it had been a little higher he would be saying hello to Primus right now.

_But it wasn't, _he realized. _It feels carefully done, as if she knew exactly where to tear it off. _

If the femme had had some kind of medial training it wouldn't surprise him. It felt appropriate, like something from a horror film. Now playing _Psychotic Vampire Nurse-bot Kidnaps Cyber Ninja_. Tickets on sale now.... he laughed not knowing why the thought was so funny. _I must be delirious._

Speaking of vampire femmes... where was she now?

He looked around himself, searching the dimly lit room. She wasn't there and he wasn't picking up energy signatures. She was gone. For now. She'd taken her favorite plaything and left to enjoy it by herself. Where were these weird thoughts coming from? _I __**must **__be delirious. Or she gave me one of her cornucopia of viruses. _He hoped not.

He looked over at the wall.. or rather the floor below the wall.

Yep she was gone all right and she took her prize with her just like she said she would.

_Slag. _That part wasn't a hallucination after all.

Reaching up, Ratchet grabbed the edge of the table and carefully pulled himself up until he was standing. His damaged parts punished him for it but he ignored the pain and kept pulling. Once he was upright he leaned against the table and panted heavily. A faint dripping sound informed him that he was bleeding again.

He put his arm around the damage, feeling the fluids seeping out. If that kept up he'd bleed to death.

_Drip... drip.. drip... Three more steps to the Well. Don't fall down or Lassie will have to get help. _

He shook his head, removing the thought. This wasn't the time for even morbid humor. He turned toward the small table where his tools usually lay, waiting to be used. It wouldn't be too hard to repair his own body.

Sadly every single item was missing.

This was bad.

_

* * *

_

Shadowstar let go of the chain and moved away from Prowl, no longer invading his personal space or showing interest in the ninja. She could feel his optics on her as she descended to the floor, not looking at him. Those purple gems behind the blue visor burned into her back like hot iron rods but she ignored it the best she could. In a matter of hours she wouldn't have to worry about how he looked at her anymore.

Soon things would be as they should be. The thought made her smile. Yes, it would not be long.

_If you're happy and you know it.._

Now that she was back in control everything would proceed as it should. She just had to be patient. The other pieces would come into play and then... it would all be over.

_Chess. I've always had an interest in that human game. It's so useful in real life. The Queen is the most powerful piece. Once captured it's almost impossible to win the game. I already have the Queen and a few Pawns. All I need are a few more pieces and I win. _

_The King is coming.._

She rested her hand on her spark chamber and lowered her head, looking down at it through dimmed optics. _Soon. _her optics flickered, briefly changing color. A flash of emerald green then back to ruby red._ I'll have that King. Then everything will be as it should._

"What are you waiting for?"

The voice startled her because she wasn't expecting it. The femme lifted her head, locking optics with the Autobot insect she had tangled in her web of chains. Not insect. Queen.

_My Queen. the most powerful piece on the board. _

She had not expected him to question her about it. Why did he want to know anyway? Well if he did who was she to avoid telling him? She enjoyed seeing him squirm. It wouldn't hurt to tell him. It wasn't like he could do anything about it anyway.

The thrusters activated in her feet and she rose off the floor until she was hovering over him. "You really want to know?" she asked him, grinning. "Fine then I'll tell you."

She grabbed the chain again and rested on it like a giant black and red spider. _Black widow. _he couldn't help thinking. _Same colors, same deadly game. She probably eats her lovers after getting what she wants from them_. "I'm waiting for the Knight and the Bishop to be returned to the board," she answered.

"Knight and Bishop?"

"More like Knight and Jester," she corrected herself. "But Jesters are in playing cards and not chess pieces. In a Tarot deck they would call him the Fool. Anyway..." she lifted her hand. It held the throwing star he'd dropped. She still had it? "Once they get here I will have all the pieces on the board." she tapped the star against her teeth, creating a clicking sound that echoed in the empty chamber. "When they find out they can't contact you I know they'll come back here." she laughed. "That annoying little yellow brat and his human pet think they can defeat me?"

_Yellow brat and his human pet? _"Bumblebee and Sari."

"Whatever," she shrugged. "It doesn't matter what their names are. When they get here I'm going to teach them both a lesson and then.." she laughed. "I'm going to enjoy ripping that key from the monkey's neck and using it to complete my spark."

"But it won't," he felt he should remind her. "It didn't before."

She glared at him, her optics flaring to full brilliance. "I'll _make_ it work." she got off the web and hovered in front of him, a new thing to annoy him with. "I'll make it complete my spark. This time things will be different. I _will_ get what I want."

He looked away, saying nothing. He'd already stated what should be obvious. It was her own fault if she was too stupid to listen. If it killed her this time he could care less.

He felt her fingers lase around his head. She forced his head back until he was looking her right in the optics. "When this is over," she said in a breathy voice. "I'm going to make you my slave."

_A/N_

_I've been using the thesaurus lately to expand my writing vocabulary and working on my writing style a bit. That's where some of the weird paragraphs are coming from. I've never been good at chess. I do know some things about the game like the Knight only goes in L shapes and the Queen can do anything she wants which makes her the most powerful piece and it's a shame if you lose her early in the game though you can still win without her and the King can only move one square. _

_You know. Even though Shadowstar's a crazy psychotic I like her. Maybe because I created her, though that's not always true. I've created characters I loath. I don't know what it is. I know she's a bitch but at least she's not like __**some **__fembots I could name. She's different. At least to me. I mean she doesn't use feminine wiles to get what she wants. She uses pain. XD If she was inserted into the TFA universe as a canon character she'd be considered original at least to that series. When I first created her she was much different. Time changed the mold. She's been fleshed out more. Before she was a little boring. She ain't boring anymore. _

_Her background took months to come up with and I'm still working on it. Most of her bio is posted on deviantart if you ever want to read about her past life. I wouldn't suggest it if you don't want spoilers or you just don't like her or care. _

_Well I guess that's it. _


	24. Chapter 24

**I think I'm getting bored with it somewhat. I can't make anything new until this is finished. I hope that's not playing havoc with my writing. **

CHAPTER 24

Bumblebee parked outside the plant just long enough for Sari to climb out then transformed and rushed into the building. The girl wasn't far behind. She stayed close to Bumblebee be not too close. She didn't want to be stepped on.

Once inside she stood by him, her right hand gripping the key in a death grip. She looked around the dark building for signs of the deranged femmbot.

"Why are all the lights out?" she asked, noticing the gloom right away. The place looked so eerie without any lights on, not even the small Exit sign.

"I don't know," Bumblebee replied, looking around himself his nerves on edge. The darkness made the silence more pronounced as if the lack of light muted the volume in the area. "I don't like it. Where is everyone?"

Sari could not give him an answer.

They walked further, cautiously looking around every few minutes. They didn't want to be caught off guard. Bee had activated his stingers though they were standard issue and didn't harm anymore than Sari could. The stingers might not be powerful but the young Autobot felt better with them out.

Just as they stepped into the living room area Sari froze and exclaimed. "What was that?"

Bee looked down at her. "What was _what_?" he asked.

The girl put a finger to her lips. "Shh!" she hissed. "Listen."

The Autobot did what she'd suggested and fell silent. He listened for a moment until he picked up a noise. It was faint but there. A low moaning sound. "What is that?" he whispered.

Sari didn't know. She moved away from him, cautiously, as she followed the sound to its source. It seemed to be coming from the hallway leading to the rooms where Prowl and the others recharged in. She turned around and beckoned him over, mouthing a warning to be quiet and use caution.

He moved forward, his body bent over like he was running across enemy lines. When he reached her he reactivating his stingers and said to her. "Stay close."

Then both stepped cautiously into the hall.

They didn't have far to go. Only a few steps actually. Then there was a thump and the door to the repair bay swung open. Bee raised his arms, aiming the stingers at the door in case whatever came out had fangs and a mean streak with a penchant for inflicting pain for fun.

But instead of a demented vampire with a fetish for bondage and agony charging out a more amicable being stumbled out. It held onto the door with one hand and bent at the waist, panting heavily as if it had run a marathon. This being wasn't black and red. It was white and red. The colors of an ambulance. Familiar... friendly..

Bee froze, recognizing the figure. "Ratchet?"

Upon hearing his name spoken the medic lifted his head and looked at the two friends. Both saw the puncture wounds in his helmet and neck and the sparking damage to his chest. A glowing blue liquid leaked from the damage, staining Ratchet's white frame. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His optics flickered then darkened as he went limp, pitching forward and collapsing to the floor.

"Ratchet!" Sari exclaimed, running toward him with Bumblebee close behind.

When they reached the fallen medic Bee grabbed his arm and turned over onto his back. Both stared in horror at the damage. "What happened to him?" Sari gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

Bumblebee knew instantly. "The vampire," he replied. He pointed at the marks on the medics neck. "She got him too. Do you think you can repair him with your key?"

"I don't know," she replied, taking the from her neck. "If she gave him the virus-"

"Now's not the time to wonder about that," he told her in a hurried voice. "Just do it."

She complied. Ratchet might be grumpy but he was still her friends and didn't deserve to have this happen to him.

The key went in easily, without any resistance. Within seconds all the damage on the medics body was fixed, including the bite marks on his neck. When the repairs were complete the key powered down and returned to normal.

Ratchet's optics flared one and he found himself staring at the two friends. "Bumblebee, Sari," he said uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

"I tried to contact you and nobody answered," Bee explained. "I came to find out what was wrong." he put out his hand. "What happened?"

Ratchet took the younger bots hand and let him help him to his feet. Once he was standing he said. "The energy vampire woke up. She escaped from the basement and attacked me and the others."

"The basement?" Bee and Sari looked at each other. "We have a _basement_?"

"That's not important right now," the medic said, already moving. "Shadowstar, that's the vampire's name, has taken Prowl somewhere and we have to find him."

"But how?" Sari wanted to know as she and Bee followed the old bot down the hall. "If she's kidnapped him he could be anywhere."

"I don't think she went very far," he answered. _He might still be in the building somewhere..._

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she still has something else she needs to get." he pointed at Sari. "That key. She can't accept that it won't help her. She wants it back and I believe she intends to get it through different means."  
"Like how?"

"By herself," he answered. "I don't think she's going to use Prowl to get it this time. She's going to get it herself or wait for it to come to her."

"To come to her?" Bumblebee looked around as if expecting the femme to lung out of the shadows. His hands reverted back into stingers. "Does that mean she's still here somewhere?"

Ratchet nodded. "I think so which means we'll have to be ready." the magnets in his arms activated themselves.

* * *

"I will never be your slave," Prowl growled at her. _Never. Never again._

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice," she told him, her expression softening slightly. "You see I have the upperhand here and you have no way of helping yourself. Also..." her optics dimmed. "I can _make_ you my slave very easily. Just like I did before." she turned his head slightly and moved her face toward his neck. "Just one bite and I'll have you under my control."

He clenched his teeth together and jerked away from her teeth. He'd almost forgotten that that virus was only sleeping and if she bit him again it would wake up in force. "No."

"But don't worry," she said, moving her head back to where it was previously. "I prefer to gain your obedience on my own. The virus was too easy. I found I like it when you're resistant." her optics dimmed further and for a moment they looked green. "It makes things more interesting."

Shadowstar's face was close. Very close. Her mouth was nearly touching his and this time he knew she wasn't going to tease him about it. "You are interesting. In more ways than one." She was actually going to kiss him this time. He did not want her to.

Just before she could her audios receptor's picked up a sound above her. She lifted her head, listening. When she heard it again she smiled. "It seems the rest of the pieces have returned to the board." she moved away from him and he mentally thanked Primus for the intervention.

"I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder. "Don't go anywhere."

_Ha ha. _

He watched her fly away, the gloom eating up her black and red frame like candy.

He was alone again. Good. Maybe now he could free himself.

His optics dimmed as he fell into a meditative state. He could always think better that way.

* * *

As the group of three reentered the living room area Sari decided to bring up something that was bothering her since Ratchet had told them Shadowstar had taken Prowl. Something about his tone bothered her. "Ratchet?"

He looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Is there another reason you want to find Prowl?" she inquired. "Another reason besides the fact that we can't let that crazy vampire keep him because she might make him a vampire again."

He looked away. He didn't want to talk about it. "It's..... complicated," he told her.

"How is it complicated?" Bumblebee spoke up.

"It just is," he said. "You wouldn't understand."

"Does it have something to do with what happened before?"

He nodded. "You could say that."

"Is it the virus?" Sari prompted. "Is it going to wake up and take over him again?"

"No!" he said a little too loudly. "That virus will stay dead as long as Shadowstar does not bite him again."

"You mean it could wake up?" Bee exclaimed. "If she's taken him she might decide to use him as a snack. He could be a vampire right now!" Bee looked around frantically. He almost expected Prowl to jump put of the shadows, optics red as blood and fangs bared. "He could be stalking us. You know he's good at that."

"Keep your helmet on," Ratchet said impatiently. "She's not going to bite him again any time soon. She's got so much energy inside her right now that anymore would make her sick."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she attacked Optimus and Bulkhead."

That was not what Bee wanted to hear. Both he and Sari had the same shocked looks on their faces. "Then they could be her vampire slaves right now." he proclaimed, feeling himself begin to panic. Vampire Prowl was bad enough...

"Relax Bumblebee," Sari said, trying to calm him down before he short circuited or something.

"Relax?!" he shouted. "How can one relax when they've got vampires after them!?"

"She won't make them her slaves," Ratchet ground out, not thinking of what he was saying. "They don't interest her."

Sari stared at him. "What are you talking about?" she wanted to know. "Interest her?"

He tried to wave the whole thing off. "It's not important," he answered. "It's not anything a kid your age should worry about."

Now she was offended. "I'm _not_ a kid!"

"Uh, Sari, technically you are," Bee spoke up. "You're only eight years old and I think what he's saying is a little too mature for somebody your age to be hearing about."

"Get real," she snapped, folding her arms. "I already know where babies come from, Dad told me. Whatever he has to say I'm not to young to hear. I already know about sex. Dad says I'm mature for my age."

Ratchet could have argued with her about that but he chose not too. He did wonder why Sari's father would tell an eight year old about sex. Wasn't that something you waited to tell children when they were older? He sighed. "All right," he consented, knowing he couldn't keep it from her. "It's like this. Shadowstar, the vampire, has a kind of obsession with Prowl. It's an unhealthy obsession. She wants to... uh.. own him so to speak. I'm not sure why but something about him fascinates her."

"So she's like one of those crazy stalker people?" the girl asked.

He nodded. "You could say that. Anyway... since she's so obsessed with him and I don't really interest her." he rubbed his neck which was still sore where she'd bitten him though the marks were gone now. "That's how I know she won't have turned them into her slaves."

"But what if you're _wrong_?" Bee asked.

"He's not." spoke a voice from above ending their discussion.

The three instantly lifted their heads. Shadowstar hovered above them with her gun drawn. Instantly Bee and Ratchet activated their weapons. She laughed as if they'd just told her a joke. "You think you can use those pathetic things on me? I'd like to see you try!" she smiled craftily. "I have an idea. Let's see who can fire their weapon first. The winner gets to kill the losers" she rested her finger on the trigger. "One two-" before she even reached three she fired.

The three dived behind one of the plants machines to avoid being hit by plasma fire.

"Too slow!" she cackled, flying around the machine and firing at them again.

While Bumblebee and Sari ran for cover Ratchet twisted around and shot at Shadowstar with his magnets. If he could catch her in a magnetic bubble he could slowly drain her energy until she was unconscious. If he could knock her out they could secure her then look for Prowl without any trouble.

Unfortunately she was wise to that trick and easily avoided the magnetic field. "Too slow, you old rust heap!" she taunted flying over his head.

He turned to follow her but was too slow. He wasn't going to get her with it. He watched her fly away, aware that she no longer was interested in him. He figured out instantly why. She'd spotted Bumblebee and Sari running toward one of the exit doors and was going after them, flying low and shooting off that gun.

She intended to take out Bumblebee and grab Sari. Then she'd take the key and probably kill Sari and after that...

_No! _Ratchet got moving, his feet moving faster than they had in years. He had to keep her away from them any way he could.

* * *

In the basement Prowl was racking his brain for a way to free himself from the web of chains. So far nothing was coming to him but he wasn't about to give up.

_Concentrate. Concentrate._

He absently gave the chains a yank, not really expecting anything to have changed. To his surprise there was way more slack than previously. Before she'd played puppet with him. His optics brightened slightly and he yanked on them again.

Yes, much more slack. _Maybe...._

He yanked again. The chains clinked musically. He released them and part of the web slackened ever so slightly.

That encouraged him. He grabbed the chain and yanked again, harder.

Something went _plink _and the web fell about an inch, stopping with a nerve racking jerk.

**Yes! Something had come loose. **

But he had to be careful. If he yanked on the chain again the same way it might all come out at once and he'd fall and most likely damage himself.

_Maybe if I..._

He let them go then grabbed only one chain. He yanked hard on this and heard another plink. This time only part of the web fell loose. The chains cocooning his left leg loosened and fell away, clinking softly on the concrete floor.

_Hmmm._

He grabbed another chain and gave it a yank. This time his right arm came loose. He raised it and started working on the chain around his right leg. Within minutes it too was free. Bracing himself, he freed his leg arm and dropped to the floor, taking some of the web down with him.

He looked back up at remains of the web then collected the pieces that had joined him on the way down and darted away.

He had a lot of work to do before she came back. He knew she would.

_Okay, you sadistic freak, it's time I ended this. If you're not going to let me help you then I'm going to make sure you're given exactly what you deserve. _

* * *

Bumblebee was aware of the femme flying low behind him. He did not look back though. If he did, he knew he would just freak out and that would not help things. He needed to keep a level head.. Instead he stayed close to Sari, covering her so the crazy vampire couldn't pluck her up so easily.

Sari, to her credit, was sticking close. She kept her eyes ahead and her right hand wrapped firmly around her key. Her tiny was face filled with determination. She wasn't about to give up her key without a fight.

_No way! Not this time, you energy sucking bimbo!_

Ratchet wasn't too far behind them. His optics were focused on the fembot flying after them. He had to take her out. It shouldn't been too hard if she stayed distracted. He raised his magnets and aimed for her feet. If he could just catch her thrusters...

Shadowstar seemed to sense what he was doing because just as he let loose the magnetic field she swerved sideways and the energy shot past her.

"Damn it!" he swore.

"Watch you language, old man!"

He spun around, realizing she'd moved back to deal with the firepower at her back. He raised his arms again and fired the magnets. This time they hit their intended target. The energy slammed into her chest and sent her backward, spinning head over thrusters. Before she could right herself he hit her again.

She slammed into the wall.

"Hit her again!" Bumblebee shouted.

Ratchet turned his head. "Let me worry about her, you just get Sari out of here!" he ordered. "Make sure you don't let her or that key fall into her hands again."

Bee nodded and scooped the girl up. He went into vehicle mode and motored out of the living room area. _I hope he'll be okay._

Ratchet kept the magnets powered up, pinning the femme to the wall as he walked toward her. She struggled against it but accomplished little. She wasn't going to break free easily if at all.

"I'm going to kill you!" she screamed when they made eye contact.

"Yeah yeah," Ratchet said, unfazed by her empty threats. "You keep saying that."

She hissed at him.

He frowned back, not the least bit intimidated. Now that he had her trapped nothing about her bothered him anymore. She couldn't harm him even if she wanted to, which she did.

"You're going to regret this."

"Why don't you stop with the garbage already," he snapped. "As long as I have you pinned against that wall you won't be harming anybody. So save your energy."

Her response was another cat like hiss.

"Where's Prowl?" he demanded, ignoring her. "What have you done with him?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she snapped.

"Yes, I would," he told her. "Tell me where he is or I'll turn up the power and wipe your mind."

She laughed at that. "Only the EMP can do such a thing," she shot back. "Your little magnets do little more than hold me still. You will not accomplish anything threatening me."

_What little you know. _"Where is Prowl?" he demanded again.

"He's safe," she replied. "For now. But that is all you're going to learn so give up and let me have what I came after."

"No. That's not going to happen."

"Then you will never see your cyber ninja friend again. I hope you can live with that."

He wasn't going to play this game. "Now you listen to me, you freak of Primus," he growled. "You either tell me where you put Prowl and the others or-"

"Or you'll what?" she cut him off. "Knock me offline? Kill me for real this time? Torture me until I scream for mercy?" she snapped her teeth together, making a loud clicking sound. "I'm sorry but that's not going to work this time."

He said nothing. He glared at her, keeping his arms up and the magnets on, but he was losing power as well as patience. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. "Just tell me where you put him!"

_A/N_

_Now the fic is almost over. I know how it's going to end and it's very very close to getting there. Only a few more chapters to go. Bwahaha._

_Things have changed since earlier chapters. It feels like it went from one story into another without any kind of warning. It's my fault. I was just writing without any end in mind. Now that I have an idea I can end it. If I write a sequel the rest of our vampire lady friend's life will be revealed in snatches. I've been dwelling on that too much and I need to give it a rest. _


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Shadowstar laughed again. "If you want him look for him yourself!"

Ratchet couldn't do that. He couldn't risk it. Not while she was still online. He knew time was running out. He had to decide something quickly, before the fembot figured out how to free herself from the sphere.

The old Autobot powered the magnets down. She fell heavily to the floor, landing on her back. As she attempted to get up he powered up the magnets again and held her down. "Not this time," he said, walking over to her, while keeping the items active. "I might not look like much but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I've got enough power to hold you there until Kingdom Come.. whatever that is." he raised his hand, increasing the power, and the energy field surrounded her body. She came up with it, floating in a pink energy bubble. "Now, tell me where Prowl is or I will drain your energy!"

She met his optics. "I'll see you in the Pit!"

* * *

Bumblebee and Sari were in the clear for now. The vampire hadn't followed them which meant Ratchet was keeping her occupied.

"Wait!" Sari suddenly shouted.

Bumblebee braked to a stop. Luckily Sari was strapped in or she would have smashed her face into the dashboard. "What?" he asked.

"Back up," she ordered urgently. "I thought I saw something."

"I don't know," he said uncertainly. "What if she-"

"Just for a minute," she pleaded. "It's important."

Bumblebee wondered what could be so important but he did what she asked and backed up until she ordered him to stop. She then opened the door and climbed out, running toward an open doorway. Bee quickly transformed and followed her, his hands turning into stingers in case of a sneak attack. He knew Ratchet wasn't likely to be beaten by the vampire fembot now that his guard was up but he didn't want to chance it There was still the chance that she could beat him and come after them.

The moment the two friends stepped into the room they stopped, frozen in horror. Optimus and Bulkhead hung suspended from the ceiling by large, thick chains. Both were out cold and Bumblebee could see the bite marks on their necks. "She _did_ get them!" he exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Yes, but they're not dead." a voice spoke up behind them.

Both friends jumped then spun around to face the speaker. Prowl stood behind them with chains looped around his arm and resting on the floor. His expression was blank.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee exclaimed, surprise and relief written on his face.. "You're still you!"

Prowl frowned at him. "Of course I'm still me," he said. "Why would you think I wasn't?"

"Because that crazy freak kidnapped you and I thought she might have bitten you and made you one of her minions again," he explained.

"No," Prowl replied, sounding slightly annoyed. "She did not bite me. She didn't need to." he looked up at the two Autobots hanging from the ceiling. "She just knocked me out and tied me up in the basement."

"What basement?" Bumblebee demanded. "How come I'm the only one who didn't know about the basement?" Prowl ignored him, walking toward the unconscious Auobots suspended over them. "Prowl!"

He put up a hand for silence, all the while studying the chains. They didn't look any thicker than the ones Shadowstar had used on him. He pulled out a throwing star and threw it at them. The sharp blades of the weapon severed the chains easily. Both Autobots crashed to the floor. He ran over to check their vitals. They were alive, just offline.

"Sari," Prowl said, turning to the girl. "Do you think you can repair them?"

"I hope so," she replied, taking her key from around her neck.

"Good," the cyber ninja said, heading out of the room. "You do that."

"Where are you going!?" Bumblebee called after him.

"I have something I need to take care of."

* * *

Upon her words something inside him seemed to snap. In a fit of temper Ratchet slammed the femme against the wall. "Where is he!" he yelled. "Tell me!"

But she wasn't going to tell. She just glared at him and kept her mouth shut, her optics portraying a challenge.

He jerked the field away from the wall and slammed her into the floor. She hit it hard and he saw part of her frame dent. "Answer me!"

She looked right at him, smirking. "Find him yourself!"

Ratchet was getting sick of that answer. He raised his arms, the magnets lifting her off the floor. She hung suspended above him, her optics locked onto his. She was still smirking but that wouldn't last much longer. The medic had lost all patience with her. If he killed her this time he wouldn't feel the least bit guilty about it. Even if Prowl got mad at him later.

"Tell me or I will kill you!" he shouted.

Her optics flickered and he thought he saw a look of uncertainty on her face. His tone surprised her more than his words. It had changed. There was something sinister in it now. He no longer sounded like a compassionate Autobot bent on helping. He looked like a..

_Decepticon? _ Could the two fractions really be no different from the other?

He slammed her against the floor again. On impact, she heard something snap and a sharp pain lanced down her wing. _No!_

But before she could even turn to look at herself and access the damage, the medic yanked her into the air again. This time he deactivated the field and she flew across the room and into the wall, hard. She bounced off it, leaving a dent and hit the floor.

That pain lanced through her wing again. She pushed herself off the floor and turned her head to inspect the damage. A long crack was spidering down the metal. She clenched her teeth together as another shot of pain coursed through it. Seeker wings were the most sensitive parts of their bodies. Any damage to them, even light damage, could ground them for good. She pushed herself up, trying to stand. Even if she couldn't fly she could still take care of this hypocrite.

_I just have to-_

The magnetic field encased her feet preventing that. She took her focus off the wings and looked at Ratchet. He was coming toward her, the magnetic prongs on his arms still active. He wasn't going to let her get away.

She flipped herself over so she wouldn't be as vulnerable and looked him in the eyes. "Is this how it's going to be, doctor?" she asked him. "Are you going to rip my head open for the information?"

He stood over her. "No," he replied. "I won't have to because you're going to tell me."

"And if I don't?" she snapped. "You going to follow through on your threat?"

"Depends," he responded. "if you give it willingly."

"Then you'd better get started," she shot at him. "Because I'm not going to tell you."

He deactivated one of his magnets and slapped her across the face. It was hard enough to knock her over. She grabbed her cheek and glared at him.

"Don't play cute with me," he growled. "I'm already tired of dealing with you, you little bitch. Prowl might have wanted to help you but you're not worth it. If I kill you now I won't feel guilty about it and I doubt he would mind all that much."

She hissed at him and he slapped her again. "There will be no more of that!" he snapped. "I don't care if everyone else has let you get away with that I'm not going to. Now you're going to tell me what you did to Prowl or I'm going to rip off those wings of yours and feed them to you!"

"Go right ahead, you racist bigot!" she screamed at him. "Prove me right again!"

He almost did but when he realized that that was exactly what she _wanted_ him to do, stopped himself. She was trying to force him become exactly what she always thought he was.

"You might have been right about a few of us, fembot," he replied, looking down at her, his expression changing slightly. "But not us all. If I kill you it's because you drove me to it."

She opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Ratchet!" a voice shouted then.

The medic turned his head and his optics widened in disbelief. There standing in the doorway was none other than Prowl himself.

"Prowl!" Ratchet exclaimed, relief washing over him. "You're alive!"

"Yes, I'm alive," he replied, walking forward. Ratchet noticed the chains looped around his arm. "Where were you?"

"She had me chained in the basement," the cyber ninja replied. "Don't worry. She didn't bite me or anything. I'm all right."

Ratchet looked relieved to hear that.

Shadowstar, seeing the medic was distracted, made her move. Shoving hard, she was able to break free from his grip. She hopped to her feet and thrust at him, hitting the older robot in the stomach plating and knocking him to the floor.

Prowl was already moving. He rushed toward the femme, putting himself between her and the medic. "It's over, Shadowstar," he told her.

She made a face, stepping back to put some space between them. "Over?" she asked. "It's not over until I _say_ it is!"

He shook his head. "No, it's over," he repeated. "You have nothing to put yourself at an advantage. You can't fly and you're power is depleted because of Ratchet's magnets. Just give up before I am forced to terminate you."

"You terminate me?" she scoffed. "I'd like to see you try!"

Prowl honestly didn't want to do anything like that. He knew she wanted him to. It would just prove her views on Autobots right. Like Ratchet, Prowl wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. Instead he did something much more humanine.

He threw the end of the chain at her. He'd fasioned it into a loop and when it fell around her he pulled it tight, pinning her arms to her sides.

Shadowstar struggled to free herself but his words had proved to be true. Her energy was low and she couldn't break them. The fembot glared at him. "Release me at once!" she screamed.

"No," he answered, his voice flat, keeping a tight hold on the chain. "This is it. It's over."

"No! It's not over! I won't allow it!"

"You no longer have any control of the situation." he yanked on the chain, pulling her off her feet. She hit the floor hard. "It's time. Give up. Nobody wants to bother with you anymore. You're not worth it."

She forced herself to sit up and looked right at him. The cyber ninja's expression was blank. Any emotions he might have had for her were gone. He no longer cared anymore. She'd done enough to push that out of him. The thought made her smile. _Exactly. As it should be. _"This isn't the end," she said in a low voice. "I won't allow it to end this way."

Prowl stepped toward her, winding the pain around his arm as he proceeded. "It's over," he said. "I figured it out already. Because of your past you think everything should happened the way you want it to. That is not how things work. The only reason things have been going the way you want them to is because the rest of us have not been cautious around you and have let our guard down too much." he smiled slightly. "You are not as powerful as you first seem. Nothing is going to go the way you want it anymore."

Her smile faded. "What are you saying?" she demanded.

"I'm saying." something activated on his arm. She stared at the EMP generator. "That this is it. It's over for you." he aimed the generator at her and fired. Instantly she deactivated and feel to the floor. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Ratchet finished the internal scan and turned off his equipment. "Okay, you can get off now," he said.

Prowl sat up and swung his legs off the table. "So, how is it?" he asked.

The medic shook his head. "To be honest I can't really tell you," he said. "I found the viruses she told me she gave you but.."

"But?"

"They're all in status. I can't tell how bad any of them are because they're not active."

"So is that bad or good?"

Ratchet smiled. "For you, it's good," he told him. "If they stay that way you won't have any problems, and if Shadowstar was right they won't activate unless she bites you again."

Prowl looked away. "Shadowstar.." After he'd deactivated her with the EMP he and Ratchet had taken her into the basement and this time chained her to a table so she would not be able to do anything if she got away. During the transfer the medic had told him about the viruses the fembot claimed to have given Prowl. The cyber ninja had agreed to have himself scanned to make sure none of them were doing anything to him.

By then the others were back online and were there to help. Bumblebee wanted to know why they didn't just put the energy vampire offline permanently. Prowl had told him that he thought that was something the Elite Gurard should take care of. After all she was _still _a Cybertronian, vampire or not.

Needless to say when the Guard got to the planet and found out about her they didn't know what to think. Out of the three only Ultra Magnus didn't seem to upset about the fact that they'd come upon a vampire. He'd even said something like they'd been looking for that one so in a way he was confirming what Prowl had seen in the femme's memories.

He looked back at Ratchet. "When are Ultra Magnus and the others taking her back to Cybertron?" he asked.

The medic met his optics. "Today," he replied. "Why?"

Prowl slid off the table. "I want to be there."

The medic frowned. "I wouldn't advise it."

The cyber ninja stared at him. "Why?"

Ratchet nodded. "They don't want you there.."

Prowl thought about that statement. "Is there a special reason?" he wanted to know. "Did he tell you why they don't want me to be there?"

Ratchet replied. "They think if you come it might complicate things."

"_What?!_ Why would they think that?" Prowl demanded. "_How_ would I complicate anything?"

"Because of your relationship with that vampire," the older robot explained. "That she seemed to be obsessed with you. When Optimus brought them to look at her he mentioned what had done you."

Prowl frowned. "He would only mention me because of the things she told me and all the stuff she did." he met the medic blue optics. "I told you everything and when they asked me about it I told them too. I explained what had happened. They understand the situation so why won't they allow me to watch them take her back?"

"That's why," Ratchet replied. "That is exactly why. If you come to see her off she might get ideas. That femme's thought processor is so messed up she might make something out of it. It's best if you just stayed away from it."

Prowl thought about that a moment then murmured. "I see." his feet hit the floor with a kind of finality. "Somehow I doubt that's the _real_ reason."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Exactly what I planned." he started for the door. "and don't ask me to change my mind because I won't."

Ratchet watched him step out of the room, frowning. _I don't understand why you want to watch that. What are exactly are you hoping to see?_

* * *

An hour later Prowl arrived where the Elite Guard had landed their ship. He knew it had been advised against but when did he ever fully follow orders anyway? The cyber ninja wanted to see for himself them taking her back. In a way it would give finality to the whole thing and assure him that he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.

Prowl transformed and looked toward the ship just as the three Elite Guard Autobots parked themselves and transformed. Sentinel and Optimus took Shadowstar out of the back of the red and blue Prime's trailer. Her hands were cuffed in front of her. With a nod from Magnus they escorted her toward the ship by her arms.

She let them, not putting up any kind of resistance. Her head stayed down most of the way until they passed by the area where Prowl was standing. As they walked by she tensed and looked up, seeming to sense him presence. She turned her head toward him and looked him right in the optics. He stared back without flinching.

Suddenly she broke free from the Prime's grasps and ran toward him. Sentinel and Optimus instantly went after her, shouting. The femme ignored them, her optics focused solely on her target.

Prowl stepped back, tensing. She wasn't going to damage him this time. He pulled out one of his throwing stars in case she tried to damage him.

But that wasn't her intent.

As soon as she reached him she lifted her hands, grabbed his face, and kissed him right on the lip components. He was so surprised he had no idea how to react and just stood there like a statue. The star slipped out of his hand and clattered to the ground.

At that moment Optimus and Sentinel reached them and grabbed her, pulling her away from him. She let them, smiling at Prowl. "Something to remember me by," she whispered before they took her away.

* * *

Once Shadowstar was safely on the ship Optimus disembarked and headed over to where Prowl had been standing. He was still there but this time he was sitting. His head was turned toward the ship and he was watching his commander come toward him. As the Prime got closer he stood and faced him.

When Optimus reached him he demanded before the cyber ninja could speak. "Why did you come here?"

Prowl's optics flashed. "I wanted to see-"

"You wanted to see us take her away?" he cut him off. "That was a bad idea! We told you not to come. You should have listened to us."

Prowl's expression changed. "What happened?" he asked.

The taller robot shook his head and turned away. "_Nothing _happened," he replied. "She was on her best behavior. She let us take her to a cell and didn't say a word." he looked at Prowl. "But she couldn't keep that smile off her face." he shuddered. 'It was unnerving."

"I see," the cyber ninja turned away. "That must mean she had something on her mind."

"Yeah, you," Optimus stepped closer to his friend. "This all began with you and it ends with you."

"I know." for a moment neither spoke then he asked. "So what happens now?"

"They take her back to Cybertron and put her back in the stockade until her trial," Optimus face grew serious. "Aside from being a Decepticon she's facing charges for what she did to you. They might ask you to return to the planet in the future."

Prowl turned to him. "I can't do that," he wasn't sure he could face her again. "You will have to stand in for me. She did go after you all as well."

Optimus nodded. "That's understandable," he agreed. "I told them you might not want to go."

"But it's so strange," Prowl replied. "What was her intention? I know all she wanted was to have her spark completed but her obsession with me began before she knew about the key." The memory of her kiss flashed through his processor briefly. Something about it made his thoughts linger a little longer than he should have. He looked back toward the ship when he heard the engines firing up. "It makes no sense."

"Maybe we'll never know," Optimus answered. "I think maybe she just wanted to mess around with you. See what you were made of. If you think it was something more you might as well forget about that thought."

"Love is not in her vocabulary anyway," Prowl told him. "Whatever motivated her it wasn't anything like that. You're probably right. She just wanted something to play with."

"And she got what she wanted. Even if though it didn't last."

"No it didn't," Prowl lifted his head and watched the ship take off into the sky. "and maybe that is for the best."

Optimus watched the ship disappear then put his hand on Prowl's shoulder. "I think it would be best if we forget about this," he suggested when his friend looked at him. "We have other things to worry about now."

Prowl nodded. "Yes, you're right." But he knew he couldn't forget it, but given time he could get over it. He transformed into vehicle mode. "Let's go home."

**The End?**

_A/N _

_It was going to have two chapters left but I don't have enough ideas for two. Let me explain something. Shadowstar might have seemed powerful but to be honest she really isn't . The only reason she seemed that way was because she takes advantage of people who let their guard down. If the Autobots had been on their guard the whole time she never would have been such a problem. That's all I wanted to say. I hope it made sense._

_Another thing. I doubt I'll be making a sequel. I guess you'll have to decide her fate for yourself. _

_This did not end the way I wanted it to but what the heck? It's fine the way it is. I'm just glad I finished it. _


End file.
